Nami VS Hancock
by foxchicka19
Summary: Oh? What's this? Boa Hancock is visiting the Straw-hat crew? What? And why is she hanging all over Luffy? Nami -step it up! What are you going to do ? XD Admit it. We all want to see something go down between these two...
1. Chapter 1

**Nami vs. Boa Hancock**

I didn't really understand why she was on this boat; just that I wanted her off. She had leapt aboard not even a minute ago, and already Luffy's merry greeting was swallowed by her breasts. That made me angry. Who was she to think that she could waltz aboard and be all over our captain?

I stepped over Sanji, who was currently drowning in a pool of blood, spewed from his nose. Zoro had his hand on his swords, ready to draw and kill if the situation so called. Brooke was running up to her, but my fist ran into his jaw by habit as his five fatal words began to emerge from his lip: "May I see your pant–?" In the corner of my eye, I could see Chopper, failing at his attempt to hide. Usopp was no where to be seen. Franky was below, filling Sunny with cola, and Robin was standing off to the side simply watching as the situation unfolded.

"Hancock!" Luffy muffled cry was barely heard; his words eaten by the crevasse between her breasts. "Long time no see!"

"Let's get –"

"I'm not marrying you," Luffy said, he pushed her away gently. I could almost hear the 'pop' as his head came out of such a daring place.

"Hancock," I began.

"That's Empress to you," She turned on me.

"Eh? Hancock," Luffy frowned and crossed his arms at her harsh tone. "They're my nakama."

"My apologies, Luffy," She blushed incredibly just by hearing him say her name.

"What are you doing here?" His frown exploded into a smile, as if it had taken every effort on his part to keep that frown as long as he had. "What about your kingdom?"

"I wanted to see you," She murmured as she pressed herself against his arm. She looked at the floor, made shy by her own boldness.

"I'm not marrying you," He repeated, laughing. "Shishishi, so what are you doing here?"

"I really just wanted to see you," She said earnestly. She was really pretty when she blushed profusely. It made me hate her a little bit.

Her ship started pulling away from ours. Surprised, I cried out, "Hey– your ship!"

"It's fine," She said coldly.

"Oi! Hancock, your ship," Luffy said, pointing with his one hand while the other anchored his hat onto his head as a gust blew over us.

"It's fine, Luffy," She said. "They'll be coming back in a week, after we're –"

"I'm not marrying you," He repeated, his silly grin disappearing for the briefest of moments. His hands flew to his stomach. "Oi! Sanji! Food!"

"It doesn't look like he'll be getting up anytime soon," Robin looked down at him. I could only clench my fists watching Luffy and Hancock touching nonchalantly. What on earth had happened between them on her island, Amazon Lily? They were speaking of marriage, for goodness sake!

"Chopper!" I called, turning away.

"Sanji!" Chopper ran forward. "Usopp! We're going to need to train his resistance more!"

"Sanji, food~" Luffy knelt beside our cook and poked him in the side.

"Luffy!" Chopper swatted his hand away.

"I'll cook for you, Luffy," Hancock avoided his eyes.

"Really?" Luffy jumped up, and started pulling her towards the kitchen, "Food! Food! Food!"

"It's so nice to have a woman cook for us once in a while," Franky laughed.

"Yohoho! My stomach is filled with butterflies," Brooke said. "Of course, I don't have a stomach to contain them. Skeleton joke! Yohoho!" He started hurrying after Luffy and Hancock. "Miss Empress~ If I could please see your panties~!"

I hit him with one of the batons of my Clima-tact, catching it when it returned. Robin exchanged glances with me. She always had that look on her face that said she knew what we were thinking. The only one she ever really seemed to be surprised at was Luffy, though I found him completely predictable. I put my weapon away and went to occupy myself with adjusting our course to be aligned with the log pose, though we hadn't really drifted too far off.

Before entering the dining room, I paused. Briefly, but it was still a pause. Weakness? From what? I didn't feel hungry, but knew I should eat anyway. Her cooking couldn't match Sanji's. Was I becoming spoiled? These thoughts flew through my head in the second it took to open the heavy wooden door.

"Oi, you're in my space," Luffy was pushing Hancock away with one hand while grabbing food with the other.

"Hancock-san, this is delicious," Robin commented lightly.

Zoro, Chopper, Franky and Usopp were just trying to eat before it disappeared. Brooke was dancing around the table with his violin in hand. The scene scared me. More than I'd ever admit. To think they could have a good time when two of their nakama were elsewhere on the ship; one suffering from blood loss, the other from… what was I suffering from?

All I knew, was that if I had to share a room with _her_, I wouldn't be so happy in the morning tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"What are these? Oranges?"

I snipped a little further on the branch that I meant to. I didn't reply right away, just put the dead pieces of the mikan tree in the basket by my feet.

"They're mikans," I replied smoothly. I wouldn't be intimidated by her. This was my ship she was on, and she was interacting with my nakama. She was a visitor. And I could compete with her in beauty easily. I was pretty sure I already beat her in cup size. With a calculating eye I looked her over as I straightened up. So I didn't beat her in cup size... If I couldn't see flesh I swear she shoved melons down there. Watermelons, even. Either way, I still have her a run for her money. I just wished she'd leave the money and get off my ship.

"They smell sweet," Hancock raised her hand to touch the smooth exterior of the fruit. If she pulled it off its branch, I'd have to smack her. The one she was reaching for wasn't quite ripe yet. She simply ran her thumb over the surface and dropped her hand to her side.

"Mm," I said, examining another part of the tree. I reached between the branches and clipped a small twig off. I bent down to pick it up. She remained silent. I didn't want to, but I asked, "Have you seen around the ship?"

"Chopper was really kind in showing me around," Her voice was breezy, as if she knew I was speaking just to fill the silence. I clenched my fist around the fallen piece and felt the bark dig into my palm. I dropped it in the basket and moved on, daring her to speak first.

She didn't for the longest time, just moved with me as I moved between the trees that we had onboard. I stood up straight, drawing my hand across my sweaty forehead and looking up at the sun for a moment and basking in its warm glow. I checked the log pose and looked over the railing at the crew. Sanji saw me, who was all better now, saw me, and headed inside to make me something to drink, and perhaps a small snack. Well, I hoped there was going to be a snack. From hardly eating earlier, I was kind of hungry.

It wasn't until I was tending to the last few branches that needed it that she spoke once more. She was leaning on the railing, facing away from me. Through the railing I could see Luffy, Usopp, Chopper and Franky trying to play pranks on Zoro as he slept. Robin was nowhere in sight. I could faintly hear music coming from within the cabin, which is where I assumed Brooke was.

"What's your relationship?" It was a sly question.

"We're all nakama here," I answered, finishing up. I took the basket and brought it to the side of the ship. I brought a branch up to my nose, inhaling the sweet citrus scent that lingered even past its death. Then I tipped the basket over, the dead twigs and branches being blown away in a light breeze before actually hitting the water.

"That's not what I meant," She hadn't turned when I moved around. Or maybe she did. I didn't really have eyes in the back of my head, although Luffy and the crew sometimes acted that way. She continued, "You know that's not what I meant."

The way she spoke irritated me. She changed so much between speaking to Luffy and to anyone else. I set the basket beside the other utensils I used when tending to the mikan trees. Sanji waved up at me as he came out of the dining area. Robin appeared. Perhaps she had been in the aquarium.

With a tight grip on the railing as I made my way to the stairs, I barely glanced at her. "I assure you I don't."

"Wait!" She grasped for my arm, but missed and stumbled forward. She collected herself rather quickly, her flushed face of embarrassment disappearing in mere seconds; I felt disappointed. I really liked to see a girl like her flustered and frustrated. "I meant with Luffy. What's your relationship?"

"With Luffy," I repeated.

"Mm," She nodded.

"What's my relationship with Luffy?" I don't know why I was verifying the question like this. I did know what she meant. But if this was the only way I could control who was superior and inferior, I'd take it. In a heartbeat. Empress, my ass.

"Yes," She said, blushing. I don't know why. Perhaps it was because 'relationship' and 'Luffy' were in the same sentence. Following the pattern she seemed to be setting, I would have to say that was the case.

"He's the captain of this ship," I told her. "I'm his nakama."

"Nothing more?" She asked.

I gave her a funny look and shrugged, not really giving a yes or a no, which I knew would twist and flip inside her until it was unbearable. But having no reason to keep me, I was able to walk down the stairs to the main deck, where Robin and Sanji were chatting beside the lawn chairs and the table there. I picked up my glass as I sat down, enjoying the coolness of the glass in the palm of my hand.

"Nami-swa~an," He greeted me. He used the back of his hand to cover his nose. I pulled my shirt up a little bit at the top to help him recover; poor Sanji, landing on an island with a bunch of transvestites –now _that_ was unbearable. "Would you like some dainty dishes as well? I have some cooling in the fridge."

"That would be great," I sighed, bringing my legs up onto the chair and folding them underneath me. It felt great to relax. I checked the log pose as Sanji began to walk away.

"Working hard?" Robin asked, not glancing up from the book in her hand.

"Always," I said, taking a sip before placing the glass down once more.

"I wasn't talking about the mikans," She murmured, using her devil's fruit power to develop another hand to bring her own glass to her lips while she held the book and flipped the page with her actual hands. I watched as the extra hand put the cup down and disappeared.

"Hancock?" I closed my eyes and leaned back. "Mm… A girl in love is a girl easy to manipulate."

Robin chuckled. "Is that so?"

"It's why I'll never fall in love," I told her, reaching blindly for my glass. I was so thirsty. I couldn't find it though. I opened my eyes to find Robin teasing me with her extra hands as they held the glass just out of reach. I laughed, leaning forward and reaching across the distance to get it. "I hate being the one that gets manipulated."

"Mm," She said, smiling as I brought the drink to my lips.

"Mm," I mocked slightly as I felt the cold liquid substance slide down my throat. I closed my eyes in bliss –because sometimes Sanji's dishes could only be described that way –and relaxed. If I were to have a devil's fruit, in that moment, I would be a woman that could melt into a puddle. That's how relaxing I found our Thousand Sunny to be; though it was usually minus the _empress,_ of course.

"Zoro sleeps really heavily," Luffy grumbled. His voice was right beside my ear. The chair creaked under his weight as he leaned on the back of it behind me.

Keeping my eyes closed, I held the drink a little tighter and a little further out of reach. "Don't," I told him.

"I'm not doing anything," He said.

"You're eyeing my drink. Don't. Get Sanji to get you something to drink."

"Nami," He began. "You're scary, you know that."

I swung my fist over my shoulder, hitting nothing but air but hearing a soft thump. I opened my eyes and leaned around the chair to see Luffy sitting on the ground, laughing. His hat rested on the grassy deck beside him. "You almost got me, but I saw it coming."

He got to his feet and picking up his hat as he straightened. With two quick brushes, he dusted his hat off with his hands and set it back on his head.

"Luffy," Hancock appeared. Luffy's eyes were on Sanji though, as he came over with our snacks.

"Here you are, ladies~" Sanji returned, laying the tray out in front of us on the table.

"Sanji," Luffy grasped his friend, ignoring Hancock. "I'm so hungry. You haven't made lunch yet."

"But you all ate lunch nonetheless," Sanji refilled my drink. "Hancock-chan made you a swell meal."

"Mm," Luffy crossed his arms, grumbling. "Who told him about lunch?"

"When our food supply goes from about half full to near depletion, what do you expect me to assume?" Sanji asked, handing a glass to Hancock.

"Next time I'm getting myself a cook with short-term memory loss," Luffy slid to the floor beside my chair. He sighed heavily. Hancock looked like her heart was going to break, and dropped to her knees beside Luffy, pulling his head into her chest.

"It's okay, Luffy," She told him. "When my girls come to pick me up, we'll prepare a _huge_ wedding feast, just for you!"

"Then why'd you let them leave?" He asked, pouting as he pulled away. I don't even think his mind processed the word 'wedding'. Hancock got her hopes up –it was clearly readable on her face, until Luffy looked up at her and said, "Oh, and I'm not marrying you."

"Dinner's in two hours," Sanji sighed. "Take it or leave it."

"Sanji," Luffy's stretched arms held onto Sanji's leg as he tried to walk away. "I thought captain's orders were always final. Why won't you listen to me?"

"Luffy, if he listened to you when it came to food, we'd all be starving now," I brought my hand down hard on his head. He released Sanji and took cover under his rubber fingers.

I picked up one of the snacks and took a bite. Luffy was practically hanging off my arm as I took a bite.

"Oh, Luffy," Hancock was frowning with pity for him.

My gaze slid between the two, and a sly grin grew on my face. Should I? I really wanted to see her get angry. But Robin was watching. Robin was always watching. Screw it. No, I'd have to put up with Robin for longer than I'd have to put up with the _empress_. But now that the idea was in my head I had that itching feeling. I was pulled taunt between the two sides.

"Nami," Luffy was still pouting. "Are you going to eat those all?"

"Here, Luffy," I said, holding my hand under my other to catch the crumbs. I held out the snack I had just taken a bite out of. "Say ah~!"

He didn't understand what was going on, but Luffy was _never_ one to deny food. He opened his mouth, and I placed the snack in his mouth. His lips nearly closed around my fingers as he swallowed the snack whole. His eyes closed as he smiled happily for just a little food. I smirked up at Hancock as I patted his cheek lightly and said, "Good Luffy."

I got up, picking another snack and taking my drink with me as I went.

"Oi, Nami!" Luffy called. "What about the rest?"

"All yours," I called over my shoulder. I glanced back at Hancock. She was watching me angrily.

I stuck my tongue out at her and winked before mouthing the words "indirect kiss". I could practically see the flames rolling off of her as I turned to head to my room in search of a book to read. Robin's chuckle followed me to the door. I couldn't help but feel like I've won this round.

Nami: 1. Hancock: 0.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I hummed as I poured water over myself. After a hot day, there really was nothing like a bath before bed. This had to be my pride and joy. I was really thankful for Franky for building a bath on our Thousand Sunny. I sighed, trailing my hands across the surface of the water and sinking in. I exhaled as I relaxed. Despite being a pirate, I felt like I was living the life.

There came a knock on the door. I lifted my head, glancing over. "Robin? Is that you?" No reply came. "If it's one of you guys, and you're here to peek, I'm charging you. And I'll want it up front," I called out. Silence still. Daringly, I asked, "Hancock?"

"That's empress to you!" She snapped through the door. Well, I knew Luffy wasn't around. I got up, grabbing the towel and wrapping it around me as I went. It was debatable as to whether I really wanted to open the door –well, it wasn't, I mean, I didn't want to at all. But I wasn't a demon -although the guys might say otherwise.

I opened the door and stepped aside, allowing her to come in. Well, I waited five minutes first before actually opening the door. Her being here shouldn't have to change the way I go about my day. She didn't, and won't ever, take priority in my books, and I wanted her to know that now. I closed and locked it behind her, heading back to the bath. I dropped my towel and stepped in, dipping down into the warm water.

"It's a nice bath," She commented.

"Yeah," I said, acting as she had earlier. She just stood there. After a pause I asked, "Are you getting in?"

"I don't usually bathe with anyone but my sisters," She said, hesitant in the first time speaking to me. Then she went on, and that hesitation disappeared, "Only great people should be able to see the beautiful, bare skin that I possessed." She was leaning back so that her face was aimed at the ceiling. I didn't get it. Was that supposed to be her looking down at me? I mean, all the rest of her body signs showed it, the arrogant stance, her hand lifted as she laughed loudly. It was just her head that was weird. I wanted to lean forward to see if anyone was trying to pull her head off from behind. I kind of wish someone would. I think I'd strip her of those golden snake earrings first though.

I didn't say a word about it though -even I thought there were some things better left unsaid. "Your loss," I replied. "The water is perfect."

I grabbed the soap and began washing up. By the time I reached my stomach, she was shedding her clothes.

"Turn around," She said, nearly undressed. I obeyed, though I didn't see why I had to. I continued to rub the soap against my skin. The water stirred as she got in. When I turned around, she was facing me, and I really had to wonder if she had been so shy, why was it alright now?

"You really have no relationship with Luffy?" She asked immediately.

I tossed the soap at her and leaned against the edge of the bath. She caught it, and looked at it for a moment before beginning with her shoulders. I faced towards the door, closing my eyes as I sighed.

"That's not really an answer," She muttered.

"That's not really a question," I retorted. "I do have a relationship with Luffy. I said earlier, we're nakama."

"But you're not romantically interested in him."

"Not necessarily," I opened my eyes the tiniest bit. It was so steamy in here. I was feeling tired. It really was almost time for bed.

"Not necessarily?" She repeated. "What does that mean?"

"Nothing," I said, shaking my head. "There's no reason for me to like Luffy. He's our goofy captain. He's an idiot. He eats way too much, and that's where half of my precious money goes. He's _always_ getting us into trouble. Besides, there'd be no point in liking him. The things he has on his mind are limited to food, adventure, beating all those bad and manipulating pirates out there and becoming Pirate King."

"A Pirate King and an empress would be perfect together," She sighed. I watched as she washed her long hair. She smiled slightly at the idea of being together with Luffy with such titles.

A Pirate King and an empress? Please. Empresses go with emperors, and kings with queens. That's the way the world worked. I rolled onto my back and lifted my leg into the air. I wiggled my toes before splashing it down. Water hit my cheek, making my close my eyes tightly in the slight fear of getting hit in the eye. I opened them slowly.

"What's that scar?" She asked.

"Scar?" I looked down to where she gestured. My arm, where my tattoo was. The knife I had dug into me, when I had been desperate to get rid of Arlong's tattoo, had left only the smallest of scars because that's how good the doctor of my village was. I was surprised Hancock had noticed it. My tattoo covered it, for the most part. Even looking in a mirror it was hard to see.

"I had been branded once," I told her. "A tattoo of a fishman pirate from the East Blue; he had me under his control for eight years –then Luffy showed up. I could have left at any time, but I would have only been saving myself. Luffy saved an entire island. Luffy saved my island." I paused. "Luffy saved me."

I got out of the bath a second time. I stretched before grabbing my towel and drying off. With it wrapped around me I headed over to where my clothes were, and began putting them on.

"I see," She said finally.

"Do you?" I murmured.

"It must have been hard for you," She commented. I turned to her, but she was facing away, her face looking down into the water as she made it ripple with the droplets that fell off her fingertips.

"It was," I agreed. I paused, "But that doesn't matter anymore. All that matters is that they're safe now, and I can be here on the Grand Line without having to worry if they're all paying the taxes alright."

"So, you're indebted to Luffy," She sighed with relief. "So you really don't love him."

"No, right now he's indebt to me for a couple of thousand beli," I pulled my shirt over my head, bringing my hands underneath my hair to pull it above the fabric. I grabbed a dry towel and ran it over my hair a few times before laying it over my shoulders to keep my clothes dry.

"You make him pay back money even after he saved you and your island?" She made it sound like I was crazy.

"Mm," I grinned, heading for the door, strapping the log pose to my wrist as I went.

"Why?"

I paused just before I unlocked it, and glanced over at her. "Because the thing I love most in the world is money."

"Loving money makes for a lonely world," She called to me as I exited the room.

Those words made me stop for a moment. Not that I thought she was right. I mean, I love money now and I had my nakama. I balanced the two perfectly. Still, I clenched my fist, partially turning as I pulled the door shut. I told her, "And an unrequited love makes for a painful world."

And with that I left, my destination my bedroom. I glanced at the log pose, standing and facing the bow of the ship. It was a little off. I stopped all actions for a moment, just feeling the rocking of the boat. I headed to the main deck to check the wind and height of the waves. It was a strong wind. Pressure was changing. Sanji was smoking by the railing.

"Hey, Sanji," I called.

"Yes, Nami-swa~an?" His facial expression changed immediately.

"Seems like there's going to be a small storm early tonight. Raise the sail, won't you?" I asked. "I know we usually do it a little later, but if that storm hits us we're going to be blown pretty far of course. It's going to be a windy one, though not the worst we've experienced."

"I'll get right to it, Nami-swa~an," He said, dancing away.

I leaned against the wall, tucking my hair behind my ear and staring up at the starry sky. If I couldn't read the waves and weather so well, I'd say that it was going to be a clear and peaceful night. Or at least as peaceful as it could get when you had to share a room with an empress. I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

"Nami," Luffy's head hung in front of me when my eyes snapped open. I hardly batted an eye. This stuff was so natural for all of us. He was a rubberman.

"Mm?" I followed his neck to the deck above me. I looked back down at his eyes. Although upside-down, those straightforward eyes were definitely, and always would be, Luffy's.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Just fine, why?" I shrugged.

His hand stretched out to scratch his head, frowning slightly, "Just a feeling."

"Hancock's in the bath." I couldn't stop the words before they jumped off my tongue.

"Were you in the bath with her?" He asked.

"For a few moments," I tucked my hands behind my back, squishing them between me and the wall to prevent tight clenching. Just because I brought it up doesn't mean he had to be so interested.

"I'm surprised," His head snapped back, and he jumped down in front of me, bending deeply at the knees before straightening and turning to face me. "So you saw her naked?"

I could feel my eyebrow twitching. _Stop it_. I brought my one hand up to my forehead and rubbed it to calm it down. "I did, but I didn't –she made me turn around as she got into the water."

"I see."

A breeze swept over us as we stood there in silence. The hat that made us famous as pirates was resting on Luffy's back. It lifted as it caught the wind, but Luffy had it tied. He was looking off into the distance. He _looked_ distant. I felt my hand reaching for him, as if to make sure he was standing right there, but his gaze snapped back to mine and he just laughed. Quickly, I put my hand behind me again.

"Shishishi." His gaze caught on something above us. "Oi! Sanji! What are you doing up there?"

"Raising the sails," I responded, although he hadn't asked me. "Small storm tonight. High winds. Already picking up."

"Are you sure you're okay, Nami?" He asked again, holding his chin and frowning as he accessed my behavior.

"Yes," I answered. "I'm just tired. I'm going to bed now. Excuse me."

"Nami," He caught my arm as I brushed past him, bringing me to a halt. Shivers ran up and down my spine. I looked at him, and watched as he waited a few seconds before bringing his eyes up to mine. "If you have any problems, I want to know. Nakama talk to each other when they're feeling down."

I relaxed, smirked, and peeled his fingers off of me, "Thanks, Luffy. But I'm fine. Really." His serious eyes started to shine as he smiled. He slapped my back, making me stumble forward. I fell to my knees, and I rolled into a sitting position, ready to hit him for treating me so roughly, especially when I had the log pose on me, but he was laughing, a hand resting on his stomach as he faced the sky. His laughter echoed on throughout the night.

"Luffy," I began, but he had tilted his head so far back that he hit it off the wall. I laughed at him as his laughter roared louder. It was contagious. I wiped the tears that came to my eyes as our laughter died into giggles.

He knelt down in front of me and grabbed my cheeks with his rubber hands and grinned wider. "Yosh! That's better!"

"What?" I asked, swatting his hands away.

"You're happy again," His smile didn't falter. "We're nakama. We're supposed to laugh and cry together."

"I'll keep that in mind," I rolled my eyes getting up. I looked up at the sky, as the clouds started to cover the stars. "It really is going to rain soon."

I saw Hancock standing above us, dressed normally. I couldn't read her eyes clearly in the darkness, but I was sure she was glaring at me. I beamed in the fact that I was still manipulating her, even now. But the moment was ruined when Luffy looked up at Hancock. He looked back down at me, and opened his mouth to say something.

"Luffy?" Hancock called. "You promised to talk to me after I took a bath."

"Hai," He nodded, glancing up again.

"Goodnight, Luffy," I told him, rolling my eyes. "Don't stay up too late."

"Shishishi."

My body felt heavy. That's how I felt the entire trip to my sleeping quarters. My feet moved slowly, and not a single thought really entered my mind. His response to my saying "don't stay up too late" was laughter. That pissed me off, but at the same time I could only see his distant face when he was speaking about her.

I opened my door, pausing when I saw Robin. She didn't smile when she lifted her eyes from the page. I closed the door and went and sat on my bed.

"Not a good bath?" She asked, turning the page.

"Great bath," I replied. "Until the precious empress entered."

Robin smirked. "What happened to manipulating her?"

"I'm still manipulating her," I said firmly.

"That," She closed the book and turned to face me, "Does not seem like a face that you, who thought of herself as winning, should be making." A hand appeared on my bed and slapped me lightly. "Chin up, Navigator-san. This is not the you your nakama adore."

"Adore?" I snorted. Talking like this made me feel more normal. I didn't get why Hancock irritated me so much. "Don't you mean fear?"

"Well, that too," She smiled, leaning forward and resting her chin on her hand.

"But you're not planning on leaving me alone with her tonight, are you?" I got up, checking the log pose one more before going and laying it where I usually did on my desk.

"Empress-sama will want a bed to sleep in," She commented lightly.

I rolled my eyes. "Let her sleep on the floor. Or with the dogs."

"Too bad the only animals we have on this ship are men," She replied, that sly smile playing on her lips again.

Shaking my head, I laughed, "But they're well-trained."

"In combat," She murmured.

"But?" I folded the covers back on my bed, bringing up and crossing my legs.

"No, it's nothing," She stood up. "If you find yourself unable to sleep, I'll be reading in the aquarium."

"Thanks, Robin," I called after her. She didn't reply. I smiled anyway. I slapped my cheeks and said into the empty room. "Okay! Bring on tomorrow."

However small the pep talk I gave myself was, it was enough to snap me back to the reality of the situation. This was my ship. These were my nakama. Luffy was my captain -as well as my savior - and no matter what she did, my position amongst everybody couldn't be shaken. Still, I couldn't help but feel frustrated when Hancock came in later. Much later. I closed my eyes tightly. Yes, tomorrow I would knock her down to where she stood on this ship. Shichibukai or not, no one messed with me on my own grounds.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I frowned. Something cold was resting against my foot. I wiggled my toes, and opened my eyes, sitting up and flinging the covers away. I opened my mouth wide and –

"Nami!" The door flung open in reaction to my scream. Hancock was missing. I realized this only after I noticed I was standing on a chair across the room. At the foot of my bed was a snake. A large one. White and red, with a skull placed over its face. Zoro and Sanji grinned when they saw it, and I was already thinking I knew what we'd be having for lunch and/or dinner that day.

"Oh," Hancock appeared. "That's where you disappeared to, Salome."

I closed my eyes, angry. I could feel my vein pulsing on my forehead and tried hard to refrain from throwing the nearest and heaviest thing I could find at the spoiled empress. Of course the snake was hers –a venomous pet for a toxic woman.

Chopper ran into the room, looking surprised when he saw the snake. His initial reaction was already fear, but when it hissed at him, he leapt across the room and into my arms yelling "ah!" I held him close as I stepped down and off the chair.

"How long has this thing been onboard?" I asked coldly, now calm knowing the situation.

"Since I arrived yesterday," She said simply. The snake wrapped itself around Hancock, who looked completely comfortable. "Salome follows me wherever I go."

"How loyal," I said sarcastically, brushing past her. I placed Chopper outside my door, and watched as he scampered quickly away. I wondered what the snake had said to him. I turned back to the three standing in my room. I looked briefly at Hancock before setting my eyes on the two bozos. "How in the world did such a large snake get past the two of you?"

"Let me make a correction," Hancock said coldly. "Salome has been following the ship since _I_ got onboard yesterday. Salome must have gotten tired," She stroked the scaly face of the legless creature.

"You have bad naming skills," I told her.

"As if you're any better," Zoro muttered under his breath.

"It doesn't matter what I name anything," Hancock said, betting her eyelashes. "Because even it's a god-awful name, everyone will forgive me."

"I forgive you already, Hancock-sama~" Sanji said, his heart practically jumping out of his throat.

Zoro rolled his eyes and just began walking out of the room. I enjoyed Hancock's expression of momentary confusion as I went to my dresser, grabbing a new shirt. Sanji, seeing my getting ready to change, left immediately. If it had been two years ago I would have had to yell at him, hit him, or something. It made me almost feel sad that we didn't have that routine anymore. Sometimes I couldn't help but see the changes that everybody has gone through.

No. In the end, we were, and always would be, nakama. And nakama always came first. Luffy made sure of that; Luffy was what held us together. Truthfully speaking, if it weren't for him I'd never have even thought about becoming a pirate. I was glad I did. I've seen more gold out here on the Grand Line than anywhere in the East Blue. If only everybody didn't have such bad spending habits, I'd be –I mean, we'd be –rich.

"Not a snake person?" Hancock asked.

"I'm not necessarily _not_ a snake person," I answered. "I just prefer animals with legs and fur."

"I hate cute animals," She muttered. "I also hate things that block my path. Or people that don't listen to a word I say. And people that don't think I'm the most beautiful woman in the world."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes as her list went on. As her head leaned back further in arrogance, I slipped out the door, heading for the dining room on the second floor, where I hoped to find breakfast. Sanji was still working on it, but was nearly done.

"Man, I wish I could've eaten that snake," Zoro's voice was muffled, his forehead against the table.

"I wish that snake would've eaten her," I grumbled. "That was not something I wanted to wake up to."

"I woke up to something I didn't want to see," Usopp said walking in. "Hancock was watching Luffy as he slept this morning, sat right beside his bunk."

Robin walked in as he spoke, and slid into the seat beside Zoro and across from me. She exchanged a look with me as she said, "A girl in love, hmm?"

"_Hmm_, indeed," I murmured under my breath, stretching and leaning back.

Luffy ran into the room, "Nami, what happened, I heard you scream."

I brought my fist down on his head, "And what makes you run to the kitchen first instead of my room? What if it were some pervert?"

"Eh? Why would anybody want to lay a hand on a dangerous woman like you?" He asked. I hit him again.

"If there were a pervert, he'd be dead by now," Zoro agreed.

"You have quite the reputation," Hancock entered the room. I guess she finally realized I'd disappeared. She spotted Luffy, and her eyes melted and a blush crept into pale cheeks.

"Morning," Luffy greeted, swinging his legs back and forth on his chair while waiting for breakfast. He didn't bat an eye at the large snake still coiled around her.

"Luffy –" She began.

"I'm not marrying you," He laughed.

She giggled girlishly, covering her mouth with her hand as she did so. Salome unraveled itself from Hancock's body, and then coiled into some kind of chair, which Hancock sat on without batting an eye at the head of the table beside Luffy. She caught my eye and smiled sweetly. It was sickening.

"Oi, where's Chopper?" Luffy asked suddenly.

"Ask the snake," I muttered.

"Salome's very good at tracking," Hancock rubbed the snake's head as Sanji came with the food.

I bit the inside of my lip. I bet she could understand the snake, the damned snake empress. I pushed my chair back and got to my feet, "I'll go find him."

"No need, Nami," Franky said, walking in. Chopper was practically clinging to his leg as they walked over and sat down. I remained standing for a moment before taking my seat once more.

"You don't look like you slept well," Usopp commented suddenly.

"Me?" I passed a hand over my face. "Well, I suppose I could have slept better if somebody hadn't been laughing in her sleep."

The empress ignored me, leaning on the table and watching Luffy as he began eating. I sighed, rolling my eyes and grabbed food to fill my plate.

"Hey, Robin, let's play chess later," I said.

"Alright," She agreed, smiling warmly at me.

Salome hissed again, and I watched as Chopper shivered.

"Stop it," I muttered.

"Hmm? Nami?" Luffy asked, pausing with the plate half lifted to his mouth and his head slightly tilted back.

"Mm?" I looked at him, "It's nothing."

He shrugged before going on to shovel the food down his throat. I glared at the snake, which in turn seemed to be smiling back at me. Like pet, like owner; they both irritated me. Same arrogance, that was for sure.

"Yohoho," Brooke burst through the door. "What a pleasant scene to feast my eyes on~ Of course, I don't have eyes to see with! Skeleton joke!" He came and sat at the table, before swinging his body to face me to ask, "Nami-san, may I see your pant–"

I rubbed my sore fist as I went back to eating.

"You're running late, Brooke," Zoro said, smacking Luffy's hand as it came near.

"There was this song that was running through my head that just had to be completed –" He began. "Oh, why don't I just sing it for you~" He seemed to pull a violin out of nowhere. He cleared his throat before touching the bow to the instrument. He drew out the first note, long and low. He smiled before he broke into an entire song and dance. Luffy laughed, patting his stomach as he did so.

Trying to keep from laughing as Luffy and Usopp started to dance beside Brooke, I glanced at my wrist to look at the log pose, but I realized that I'd forgotten it in my bedroom. I gripped my wrist with my other hand as I stood up. It must have been because of the snake commotion this morning. I left the dining room, heading down to the lawn deck then up to the other part of the second floor, the girls' quarters.

I picked the log pose up from the desk and strapped it to my wrist. Then it was up to the third floor to take the helm.

"Need help?" Chopper appeared.

"Hard to starboard," I told him without batting an eye. He changed forms to help me get back on course. I looked up, "Looks like Zoro and Sanji haven't let the sails down yet."

"I'll do that too," Chopper said.

"Thanks, do that first" I told him. I waited a moment, listening to the faint music, before asking, "So what has the snake been saying?"

"That he could swallow me whole," Chopper muttered as he walked past. "That he was going to stalk me until I was least expecting it."

"So Hancock and Salome really are similar," I leaned on the railing, crossing my arms and bending over to rest my chin in the crevasse created. I closed my eyes and opened them as the whoosh of the sail coming down distracted me. I turned and looked up, and saw Chopper leap from the main mast to the foremast, where he let that one down too. He swung down, landing on the deck and taking up the helm again. The boat began to turn, the sails catching the wind nicely.

I still had to tend to my mikans. I should probably put the map I finished in my room in the library to store. Later I would play a game of chess with Robin. She'd probably win, though I liked to think I gave her a good run for her money. We never did bet money though. A shame –if we did I might have full motivation to win.

"When are we supposed to be arriving at the next island?" Chopper was back to his small form beside me, leaning with his head between the rails.

"Sometime today, hopefully," I told him. "It's good, because I think we both need to get off this boat for a little while."

"Mm," He nodded, looking up at me. I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. He looked over at the other side of the ship. "Hey, Nami?"

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Is that over there another ship?"

I squinted into the distance, shielding my eyes from the blinding light of the sun as it steadily rose higher into the blue sky. It was almost as if the small storm the night before hadn't existed.

"I can't tell," I dropped my hand. I headed for the crow's nest, climbing the ladder as quickly as I could with Chopper following me closely. I grabbed the binoculars and looked out again.

"Yeah," I answered finally. "It's another pirate ship."

"Do you think they see us?" Chopper asked.

"Mm," I replied. They appeared to be heading straight for us. I handed him the binoculars and turned on the microphone for the loud speakers. I cleared my throat before I spoke. I smiled when I thought about Luffy's reaction. I couldn't help it. He'd grin; that would be his first reaction. Then he'd run out and up to the third floor deck to try to see it. See if they were bad guys or good guys, or strange guys that he would probably try to get to join our crew. I hoped they weren't any strange guys. Sometimes Luffy seemed to only attract the strange ones.

But still, it had to be done. I continued to smile, but after a small pause, I said, "Luffy, you're going to have some fun today. Here come some pirates."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Luffy burst out of the dining room with a huge grin, looking around wildly. He ran up to the third deck, looked out, and then up at me. I pointed in the general direction of the enemy, and he squinted into the distance. Then he laughed loudly.

The pirate ship came steadily towards us. I gave it five to seven minutes until it was totally upon us, giving the speed of the wind and its direction. Turning the microphone off, I headed down to the deck below as the guys started filing out of the dining room. Sanji lit up a smoke as he waited, and Zoro rolled his shoulders, his hand ready to draw his katana. Chopper dared to come down from the crow's nest as Hancock and Salome came out. He stuck close to Usopp, who was on standby by the canon. Robin, Brooke and Franky all came up behind me.

Franky slid his sunglasses on, "I feel like we haven't fought with anyone in forever. I was starting to get restless."

"We fought at the last island, two days ago!" Usopp shouted at him.

"Yohoho," Brooke laughed. "It's quite the large ship."

"The bigger the better," Zoro called. He clenched his fist around the hilt of his katana, "I'm going to cut that ship in two."

"Not until after I find the treasure," I told him. "We're running low. We won't be able to afford Luffy's stomach otherwise."

"You guys need to budget more," Luffy said.

"It's all you," Sanji kicked the captain, a vein visibly throbbing in his forehead. Hancock looked offended, as if she'd been the one to be kicked. Oh, how I wished.

"Oi! Nami! How long until it gets here?" Luffy called down to me.

"About five minutes," I told him.

"I hope they don't run away when they see our flag," Usopp laughed. "During those two years I got quite the title of being invincible."

"Really?" Chopper asked him.

"Hohoho," Usopp threw back his head and laughed, "Why, there was this one time when –"

"Wait, Luffy!" Hancock shouted. We all turned in time to see Luffy send himself flying over to the other ship.

"Gomu Gomu no Rocket!"

"Oi! Luffy, that's not fair!" Franky shouted after him. "No getting a head start!"

I gripped the railing tightly as I saw his hand still holding onto Sunny. Slowly we began to be pulled towards the other ship, until we were completely airborne and following Luffy.

"Chopper!" I called out.

"Guard point!" He jumped between the two ships, softening the blow as we crashed back down into the sea. Robin caught him before he fell into the ocean and heaved him back aboard.

"It's the Straw-hat Pirates!" They frenzied in the other ship. "If we can take them out, our bounty will go up vastly!"

"Larger fools than they have underestimated us," Robin commented.

"At least they're raring for a fight," Franky grinned. He leapt to the other ship; the railing was higher than ours, but the ships size was more in length and width than height.

Gun fire.

"Gomu Gomu no Balloon!"

"What they hell?" Crashes were heard from above probably from Luffy as he repelled the bullets fired at him. "What the hell is he?"

"Eh heh heh," Luffy laughed. "I'm a rubberman!"

"A devil's fruit user!"

"Ahh!"

Robin giggled.

I laughed too, "They never seem to learn."

"I think Luffy likes surprising them," She answered.

I smiled. Yeah. Luffy would do something like that. I slapped the rail before climbing onto it. "Give me a lift." With the help of Robin's devil's fruit, I got up on the railing of the enemy's ship, with no intention of fighting. "I'm going to go and find their gold and treasure."

I hurried through the battle, trusting my nakama to not let them lay a hit on me. I threw the door open and went inside; it was time to start my search. A ship with this many crew members wouldn't have to worry so much about hiding their treasure than finding a room big enough to hold all they have found and stolen. It was pure assumption that their gold, and maybe even jewels, were on the first floor.

My cheeks lifted into a wide smile when I found it. I tied my hair back as I looked it over. Not bad; there was quite the amount of valuable jewels. Quickly I began to gather it up, and stacking it by the door.

"That's our gold!" Someone shouted behind me. Without a moment's hesitation, my Perfect Clima-tact was in my hand. I swung around to see a large and burly man. I couldn't hide my disgust. He stunk something retched, and he looked really dirty. My confidence didn't take a stumble though, as I dodged his heavy fist, rolling out of the way. I began gathering cool balls in the air.

His hand struck me. Or so he thought. I couldn't help but smile as my mirage tempo did its job. Quickly I made a dark cloud in the room as he turned on me. Somehow I had managed to end up in a corner, but that wasn't important now.

"Any last words?" He asked, drawing his sword for the first time. Obviously I was causing more problems then he initially thought I would. I hated these sexist bastards. Even I could handle scum like these.

I smiled sweetly, "Goodbye."

With a final wave of my Perfect Clima-tact, I covered my eyes as lightning struck him down. I stepped over his charred body and went back to the pile of treasure. No one stands between me and my gold.

_Loving money makes for a lonely world_.

I turned around, but no one was there, and certainly Hancock was above, watching over her _beloved_ Luffy. I clenched my fist and finished tying the last bag closed. I grabbed four of the bags and ran outside. At the railing, I tossed them over, watching as they landed on the lawn deck, my tight knots secure even on impact.

As I turned to go and get the rest of the treasure, I was frozen in my spot as a sword came flying at me. Zoro had hit it out of one guy's hands. Panic fell over me in the heartbeat that it took for Sanji to obscure its path. He kicked it away.

"Are you okay, Nami-swa~an?" He asked. He really had gotten faster in his two years away.

"I'm fine," I told him firmly.

"Oi! Muscle brain! You almost hit Nami!" Sanji turned on Zoro.

"Next time she shouldn't be there," Zoro grunted in return. I rolled my eyes.

I glanced around at my surroundings quickly before heading back to grab my treasure. Luffy's hearty laugh could be heard as he smacked these pirates around like flies. And they were flies: numerous and annoying; good for nothing; dirty; weak.

Plants engulfed a man as I hurried past, and my head swung around to see Usopp. He grinned at me as I went on. All of us had grown so much stronger. Sometimes it still amazed me. But I was stronger too –I mean, come on, not only did I learn some new fighting techniques but I improved physically too; I could also carry a lot of the treasure by myself with ease. The bags I stuffed were getting bigger. I just didn't have enough hands to carry it all at once.

"He's dodging every punch we throw," Someone cried out. Luffy. I smiled, not bothering to turn back. If there were one person who could always prevail, it was Luffy –especially with dirty pirates like these.

I grabbed another four bags, wishing I could grab the last three at the same time. Eleven bags of treasure. Not bad, not bad. I'd say it'd equal to about two fifty, maybe three hundred, million beli. That was a good amount to fill the pantry and fridge, get Chopper and Robin more books, and maybe Brooke would want a new instrument. I'd distribute a portion of all the beli evenly amongst the crew and keep the rest for myself, in the treasure chest beside my bed.

For the first time since Hancock arrived, I felt satisfied. Outside I threw the four bags down again, double checking to make sure none of the other four had gone missing while I'd been away.

"Nami, watch out!" Luffy jumped in front of me as I spun around, throwing his arms around me to shield me as something exploded. All I could smell was sea, sun, sweat and meat –all I could smell was Luffy –and I felt safe.

"Yosh," He said, pulling away. "Gomu Gomu no –" He brought his hands tight to his side, ready to throw a frenzy of punches. "–Gatling Gun!"

"She kicked me!"

"You'll forgive me," Hancock's voice travelled over the ship, "Because I'm beautiful."

"We do, we –"

"Mero Mero Merrow!" Hancock again. I glanced over to see men turned to stone. Of course a Shichibukai would have a devil's fruit. I realized that I'd let my guard down around her too much. She _was_ a Shichibukai. She was dangerous.

"Oi! Hancock," Luffy sounded angry. He went over and placed a hand on one of the soldiers' shoulders. "You made Sanji a statue!"

"Oh, dear," She appeared flustered to have his anger directed at her. "I'm sorry, Luffy."

"It's fine. We'll change him back in a moment," He said, lifting Sanji up over his shoulder. He jumped over the railing and placed him on Sunny's deck.

"We should do it sooner," I began.

"We can handle this," Luffy grinned.

"She got Franky too," Zoro grunted from a corner where there was still people fighting.

"And Usopp," Robin called from above.

"I-I'll turn them back!" Hancock stumbled to get the words out. She began using her power, but Luffy stopped her. "When we have them all on Sunny we'll change them back. If you do it here they'll all change back."

"You grab Franky," Robin called down. "I got Usopp."

"Hai!" Luffy nodded, running towards where he had last seen Franky fighting. I looked around at the men, before stepping back and hurrying to grab the last of my treasure. It hadn't affected Luffy, Zoro or Robin. I hadn't been looking, not knowing how her powers affected the pirates, and I didn't really know where Chopper or Brooke was. I entered the room, picking up the last three bags. I glanced around the room to see if I missed anything.

All cleared, except for the grotesque man in the corner.

I walked down the hallway, not in a hurry now that half the men were frozen solid. I had all my treasure now. I minded a hole in the floor. I hadn't noticed it earlier. This ship was pretty beat up, now that I took the moment to actually look at it. I guess they didn't have a shipwright as good as Franky.

I heard running footsteps under me. I paused. They were light; it definitely couldn't be a man as big as the one in the treasure room. They stopped. A long moment passed and I wondered if it could've been rats or something. Chopper? He'd come and greet me though. Brooke would, too. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly, continuing on my way. I exited to the deck and walked amongst the stone men to the ship's railing.

Once more, I tossed the treasure over, and listened to the sound of gold hitting more gold with a smile. I followed the path of the bags, leaping over and landing on Sunny. Sanji, Franky and Usopp were all in their fighting stances. Franky ready to fire something out of his arm, Sanji with his foot in the air, and Usopp using his Black Kabuto, aimed and ready to release whatever star he had in his hand. I waved up at Hancock, "Oi! Turn them back to normal now."

"Ah, yes," She said, turning around to face me. I grabbed my treasure and started bringing it inside. The first four bags went up to my bedroom. When I returned for another set, Usopp, Sanji and Franky all looked mildly confused. They had the common sense to not continue their attacks though.

"Nami-swa~an!" Sanji waved wildly as I came down the steps.

"What was that?" Usopp asked, clenching his fist. "It felt like a lapse in memory."

"I didn't like that," Franky frowned.

"Hancock's power," I replied. I nodded up at the other ship, "Fighting is still going on though." I grabbed the treasure and continued to bring it up to the girls' quarters as the three of them ran off. The last three bags I took over to the kitchen, placing it in the corner there to be sorted out later.

Maybe I should've left four bags to be sorted out… it'd be more equal that way. Would I have to share my finds with Hancock too? Oh, god, I hoped not.

I left the kitchen, and climbed up onto the other ship to get an idea of the situation. There were quite a few men still active, although they were getting beaten easily by our crew. I sat on the railing, watching as they clashed and collided. As she finished, Robin came down and sat beside me, followed closely by Chopper. What had been those footsteps inside?

"Easy?" I asked.

"Moderate," Robin replied. "Numbers were great."

"Obviously not great enough," I smirked, leaning back slightly. I heard a small grunt on the Sunny, and turned to see a small person jump aboard. I opened my mouth to say something to Robin and Chopper, but the railing gave way underneath me. Stupid ship, I cursed, trying to throw myself forward to catch a solid part of the railing, but that too seemed to break off in my hand. Robin reached for me, but to no avail.

My brain seemed to shake within my skull as it struck the deck of Sunny. My hand went to the back of my head immediately, and I blinked hard. My vision was blurry.

"Nami!"

"Doctor! We need a doctor!"

"That's you!"

Chopper and Robin jumped down to me, followed by Brooke a moment later. Or was it Sanji? Or had Sanji jumped down after Brooke? Nothing seemed clear. Everything seemed rushed and unnatural. -Oh, wait; the small person… I should tell one of them. But I couldn't get the words out. I closed my eyes tightly, rolling onto my side, trying to fight down the pain, and hold onto consciousness. Hands pushed me back down so I was on my back.

I heard Luffy's voice. It was rushed -worried -but I couldn't tell what he said. My body was lifted off the ground; I forced my eyes open to see an upside down world. I wondered where we were going. Were they finished fighting? What about the pirate? I needed to tell them about the pirate. And about the treasure. And I needed to tell Luffy -


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I took a sharp breath. My head was killing me. I pressed my palm to my temple, opening my eyes slowly. The lights were bright. I closed my eyes again.

"Nami?" Chopper's voice was loud and painful to listen to. I just nodded, which didn't help my headache much. It took a second, but he recognized I was in pain. "Oh! Ah… just a minute."

I forced myself to sit up, watching as he looked for pain killers.

"I fell," I murmured, remembering.

"Hai," Chopper glanced over as he got a cup of water. He handed me two pills and the cup, then jumped onto his chair. I clenched the pills in my hand for a brief moment before placing them on my tongue. Tilting my head back, I down the water in one go.

"Obviously we won the fight," I gagged a little bit from the after taste of the pain killers.

"Mm," He smiled. "Luffy and Zoro finished it up quickly once you were injured."

"The wood was rotting," I commented.

"Franky was ashamed for shipwrights everywhere," Chopper said.

I smiled, imagining just how Franky must've reacted, despite the throbbing in my head. My smile disappeared after a moment though, "I knew it was an rotting ship," I shook my head. "I knew it, but –"

"You couldn't have known that the ship was going to fall apart beneath your hands, Nami," He told me.

I sighed, "You're right."

"We're going to go through some simple tests, just to check for concussions," Chopper said after a moment of silence.

"I'm feeling fine," I told him. "It's not like I fell from a great height."

"Nami," He began.

"If it'll make you feel better, I'll go through with it though," I told him. He jumped down and started to gather material for a few simple tests. Except for my head hurting, I felt fine.

"I see you haven't been eaten," I commented after a moment. He took my pulse.

"I've been in here with you since the battle," He glanced up at me as he used a stethoscope to check my breathing. "Breath in… now out." He seemed happy with the result, and moved onto the next test.

"How long has it been?" I asked.

"About five hours," Chopper told me. Five hours was quite the amount of time, especially on the Grand Line. I went to check the log pose, but it was missing. Noticing what I was looking for, he said, "Robin took it. She's temporarily navigating. We're still on course."

I nodded. Without reason, I inquired. "Who carried me here?"

"Luffy," Chopper said simply. "At first he thought something had hit you, but he was still worried when he found out you'd only fallen."

"Where is he now?" I asked.

He glanced at the clock, "Probably just finishing lunch."

"Oh," I said.

Chopper held my wrist to check my pulse again, this time frowning deeply.

"What is it?"

"Your pulse is faster than it was earlier," He said. "I mean, it's not an unnatural pulse, but –"

"Could it be because I'm talking?" I asked.

"Ah!" He laughed. "I'm so silly. That must be it."

"Are we done here?" I stood up. It took a brief moment to steady myself, but I was fine otherwise.

"Yeah, we're done," He said. "I'd like to check on you later though."

"That's fine." I headed for the door but paused, "We should probably go eat. Let's take the outside route though, I want to check the waves and the weather."

"Mm" He followed me as we exited to the deck. We faced the stern, and I waited a moment, watching the waves as they crashed behind us while we sailed forward towards the ever-nearing new island. They weren't too rough though, despite their large size. The wind didn't have too much pressure to it. I noted the wind direction, then I turned right, to walk around to the dining room. Chopper stayed close, though I wasn't sure if it were for my protection or for his.

The kitchen door burst open, and Luffy came out carrying two plates of food. He grinned when he saw me.

"Oi! Nami! I was just coming to visit," He laughed. "How're you feeling?"

"I feel a lot better," I told him. "Now are those plates for us or for you?"

"For you, of course," He said. He held it out, and I was about to take it, but he paused. "I'll take it for you. Where do you want to eat? In the dining room?"

I opened my mouth to saw lawn deck, but stopped myself. "I feel like eating in the aquarium."

"Yosh!" He grinned. "To the aquarium it is."

"Don't you dare touch my food on the way," I warned him.

He laughed, "Shishishi, like I could with you standing right beside me."

"I'm glad I ran into you then, or else it'd all be gone," I shook my head as we went down the stairs. I gripped the railing tightly to keep from falling, just incase I felt dizzy again. Our feet touched the lawn deck, and I took the lead so I could open the door for Luffy. Chopper continued to follow us. I didn't mind.

Hancock and her snake made me angry –furious, even. I mean, it was bad enough she clung to Luffy all day –and most of the night –but to make our boat a place where one of our nakama doesn't feel safe? It made me angry just thinking about it. I wished we could leave her at the next port we entered. Leave her there, and never look back. I would smile smugly as I waved, nothing in her view except for Sunny's stern.

"Thank you," I smiled at Luffy as we sat down at the bar. He rested his head on its surface, his arms hanging loosely at his sides, and watched me as I began to eat.

"You look fine," He commented, furrowing his brow together as he frowned.

"I am," I opened my mouth wide to fit a large piece of fried meat in. I chewed and swallowed before I continued. "I only fell off the ship's deck. And at least I landed on the lawn deck."

"As long as you're okay," He said.

"I am," I repeated.

"Chopper?" Luffy sought a professional's take.

"She's alright, Luffy," Chopper smiled at our captain, and laughed a little bit.

"See?" I leaned on my elbow as I pushed the food around my plate. I forked a vegetable and chewed it slowly.

"Mm," Luffy continued to watch me. When he scrutinized me like this, I felt awkward and avoided his gaze.

"How'd you finish them off?" I asked, trying to keep the conversation going.

His face brightened instantly. "Well…" He went on into detail how after everyone had rushed to check up on me, Zoro and Luffy had to finish the guys off themselves. Well, and Hancock, but even in Luffy's story she seemed like little help. They hurried to finish the fight, Luffy using his Gomu Gomu no bazooka to push the majority of them out to see. They let the rest live, and they sailed away in fear.

When Luffy began staring at my food, I pushed it between the two of us, dividing the plate in half as to what he could eat and what he dare not touch. He grinned, then asked, "So how long until the next island?"

"Should be arriving there soon; tonight at the latest, I'd say," I told him. I looked down at my wrist, but it was still absent of the log pose.

"Oh," Luffy said suddenly, sitting up. "Robin told me to give this to you if you were awake." He retrieved the log pose from his pocket.

"Thanks," I said, taking it and strapping it to my wrist. "Did you guys ever find the small –" I jumped to my feet suddenly, remembering.

"Small what?" Luffy asked.

"Nami?" Chopper looked worried, and he was probably thinking I was going crazy from my injury.

"A small pirate jumped on board," I said. "Did you guys ever find him?"

"A small pirate?" Chopper asked. "A stowaway?"

"Mm, it's why I leaned back further," I explained. "I had seen someone jump from the other pirate ship to Sunny. Then the railing broke."

"So there's a stowaway on the ship?" Luffy grinned. "This is great! We've never had a stowaway nakama! If he's a good guy, maybe we can let him join our crew."

I rolled my eyes, "Let's worry about that later, and just find him first, alright?"

"Yosh!" He said, finishing the plate off, even what I told him not to touch. It didn't matter though; it had only been a little bit left. He ran to the door and threw it open, shouting to the rest of the crew, "Oi! Everybody! Nami says we got a stowaway onboard!"

"Well, that doesn't make it inconspicuous," I muttered, following him out to the lawn deck. I looked down at Chopper, "Think you can find him with your nose?"

"I'll try," Chopper said. I trailed behind Chopper as everyone else started searching too.

"Nami," Robin called as she came towards us. "That was quite the spill."

"I'm fine," I reassured her. "Let's just find the pirate that snuck onto the ship."

"Nami-swa~an," Sanji rushed at me. "I was so worried!"

"Thank you," I said before repeating, "But I'm fine now."

I turned and walked away before he could go on further with whatever gushy lines he could spew. And sometimes Sanji spewed more than I wanted to hear. Chopper waited for me, and I continued to follow behind him.

"Do you have a scent to go on?" I asked.

"Is this where the pirate jumped down?" Chopper asked, pointing.

"Yeah, actually," I nodded. "Your nose is brilliant."

"Like I'm going to be happy if you say that, bastard," Chopper looked ecstatic.

I smiled, taking out my Perfect Clima-tact, "Let's follow it."

He nodded, leading the way. We didn't have to go far. Actually, we didn't have to go far at all. Our ship wasn't the biggest in the first place, but this was almost ridiculous. We went around the corner of the cabin that held the kitchen-dining room, as well as the infirmary and the pantry. Both the pantry and infirmary doors looked over the stern. The infirmary door was on the left side, when facing towards the bow, and the pantry was on the door to the right. We were walking towards the stern on the side closest to the pantry. We turned the corner and Chopper stopped… at the pantry door.

It kind of pissed me off. I got hurt, and I was expecting this big search where we tore apart the entire ship to find this small fry pirate, and we walked a total of fifty steps. Walking steps at that.

"You're sure?" I asked.

"Mm," He nodded.

"How could Sanji not have noticed when he was getting ingredients?" I muttered, pausing before I opened the door. The pantry and the infirmary both opened through another door into the dining room. He could've run further than I had initially thought. What if he was dangerous despite his size? I could have almost laughed at myself as I gripped my Perfect Clima-tact tightly.

I threw the door open. And somebody rushed out, shoving me back in the process. I stumbled back, the sudden impact making my head spin again, my hip hit the rail and I was worried I'd fall over the railing for the second time that day and–

Luffy's rubber arm wrapped around me, and he pulled me into him. My head hit against his shoulder, but he was rubber, so it didn't hurt all that much. Still hurt a little bit though. My heart was beating quickly from the small scare I'd just had. I turned to see his other arm holding the small pirate in place. In the corner of my eye I could see Hancock's angry glare, which almost made me smile.

"Oi!" Luffy grumbled. "That's my nakama you're pushing around."

"I don't care! I hate pirates!" It was a child's voice.

I pulled away from Luffy, though I would love to see Hancock get even more furious, and went to what I had previously assumed was a pirate. I pulled off the hood that he was wearing, and spun him around to reveal that –

"It's a girl," Luffy sounded just as surprised as I felt.

"It's a child," Zoro paused on the steps as he came up.

I rolled my eyes at them before turning to the girl, "You hate pirates? So why were you on a pirate ship?"

"I was stealing gold," She held her chin up defiantly. "And now I'm going to take that gold that you stole from them!"

"Shishishi," Luffy laughed, crouching beside me. "It's like a mini Nami –Ouch!"

I brought my fist back, crossing my arms, "How'd you get on their ship?"

"I don't have to tell you," She crossed her arms too, and turned away. She had to be twelve or thirteen. I gave her my respect though, for standing up against pirates in the New World. Still, I pinched her cheek, not liking the tone she used when speaking to someone older. She cried out, "Ow! Hey! That hurts."

Her stomach growled suddenly, and Luffy grinned, "Are you hungry?"

"I wouldn't touch food made by pirates," She said, turning away again.

"Your loss," Luffy shrugged, his smile never faltering, "Sanji's a good cook."

"What do you need the gold for?" Robin asked.

"None of your – Hey!" I pinched her cheek again.

"Hey yourself," I frowned at her. "Show some respect."

"You're just like my oba-san," She grumbled, rubbing her cheek as I released it.

Luffy, Zoro and Chopper laughed hard. Robin turned her head away to smirk, and Hancock didn't even bother to hide her satisfied smile. I clenched my fist, ignoring them all. It was a waste of my energy to smack them all, though I almost made an exception for Hancock. "So you have an aunt. What does she think of what you're doing?"

"She doesn't know," The girl jerked away from me. "I won't steal your treasure, so just let me off at the next port."

I looked at her more closely. Her clothes were something a boy would wear, but I guess when you're her age and trying to steal money from pirates, disguise is the best option. She was hot in her attire, and rolled up the sleeves.

"The other pirates didn't hurt you, did they?" I asked, grabbing her wrist when I saw a bruise.

"It's none of your business!" She shouted. "You pirates are all the same! I wish you would all die!"

"Is this your aunt?" I asked, holding up a picture.

"How'd you get that?" She asked, reaching into her pocket.

"What island are you from?" I asked, handing it back to her.

"It doesn't matter," She stuffed the photo back into her pocket. "I'm out here on a mission."

"A mission, huh? And what are these?" I asked, holding out wallets. "Are they from the other pirates? Is this how you plan on accomplishing your dreams?"

"It's a mission, not a dream, and how –"

"Nami's a thief, too," Luffy said.

"That's because she's a pirate!" The girl grabbed the wallets from me, and shoved them down the front of her shirt. "You're all just nasty little vermin and –"

"Can I change her to stone?" Hancock sighed. "She's giving me a headache."

"And you're an eyesore," She stuck her tongue out at the empress. Oh, I liked this girl.

"That's not right," Hancock said, "Because I am beautiful."

"You really piss me off," The girl glared at her.

Hancock looked like she didn't know how to handle this girl. If this young girl wanted money, I was almost willing to give it to her just for that. Almost. But it wasn't a big enough feat for me to actually drop a coin anywhere near her.

"What's your name?" I asked her.

She turned her glare on me for a moment before answering, "It's only polite to introduce yourself before asking others."

I smirked. "I'll name you then… How about –"

"Oi! Don't name her!" Zoro said. He nodded at the kid, "Unless you want to be called Eyelash, or Sweater, or whatnot, I suggest you just tell us your name."

"I think we should call her –" Zoro smacked Luffy as he begun talking.

"Don't encourage her naming skills," He told him.

"Mitsuki!" The girl shouted to be heard. When all eyes were on her, she mumbled, "My name's Mitsuki."

"That's a pretty name," I told her.

"I like it," Luffy laughed.

"I'm Nami," I told her, holding out my hand. She just looked at it. I sighed, and jabbed my thumb in Luffy's direction. "This is our captain. Luffy. Over there is Zoro, Robin and Chopper, and the rest of our nakama are elsewhere on the ship. I'll introduce them as we run into them, I suppose."

"Who's that?" She nodded towards Hancock.

"No one important," I smirked.

"Shishishi," Luffy laughed. "That's Hancock." Hancock blushed when Luffy introduced her.

"Would you like to clean up?" I asked. "I could probably find something for you to wear."

"I have clothes," She said. "They're in my bag."

"Your bag?"

"In the pantry," She answered.

"I'll get it for you," Chopper started to turn.

"It spoke!" Mitsuki's eyes widened.

"Mm," I said. "He's also our doctor. He ate the Hito Hito fruit."

"Devil's fruit," She muttered under her breath. She turned her eyes on Luffy, "So you –"

"I'm a rubberman," He said, and I pulled at his cheek to emphasize the point.

"I'll go get your bag now," Chopper said.

"No!" Mitsuki shouted. "I don't want pirates touching my stuff!"

"I'll go with you to get it," I told her. "Then we'll go somewhere where we can talk."

She bit the inside of her cheek before nodding.

"I got it from here," I turned to the others. "Get Sanji to prepare something small and bring it to the aquarium. We'll be there to eat it shortly."

I checked the log pose before walking away. I led her to the pantry. I entered with her, watching as she retrieved her bag, and then led her to the ladder that went up to the upper deck in the kitchen. Sanji had yet to start cooking. I let her go up first, following behind. We walked past my mikan trees to the observation room.

"Where are we going?" She asked as we entered the library.

"Bath," I said.

"This doesn't look like a place for a bath," She looked around at the bookshelves. "That's a lot of books."

"We all do a lot of reading," I replied, pointing her to the next ladder, which led up the bathhouse. "Well, except for Luffy. Sometimes I wonder if he's read a single book in his life."

"You don't sound like you have a lot of confidence in your captain," She commented in a monotone as she climbed.

"I do," I told her, "Just not in his literary skills." I stopped at the top of the ladder. "You probably don't want to bathe with a pirate, so I'll just tell you where everything is, and then I'll be in the library below."

"I'm surprised you're so considerate," She said coldly.

"If you don't want a bath, that's fine," I told her. "But a girl should at least try to resemble one." She scowled. I smiled at her before pointing out the basket and distinguishing between the toilet door and the door to the bath. "If you need anything, just shout."

"Shout for the help of a pirate?" She muttered as I climbed back down. "Like hell I would."

I sat down behind my desk, shaking my head. She really did resemble the way I had been once. I smiled, recalling her exchange between Hancock. Heck, who was I kidding? She was a splitting image of me now. Yeah. This girl was definitely someone I could get along with.

Well, unless she tried to steal my money.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Is that real grass?" Mitsuki asked as we headed down to the lawn deck.

"Mm," I replied.

"Where are we going now?" She was still guarded for the most part, even after a warm bath.

"The aquarium," I told her. "We'll cure your growling stomach, and we'll just talk."

"I don't want to talk to pirates," She said firmly. "And I don't want to eat pirate food."

"Our cook used to work for a famous restaurant in East Blue," I told her. "Marine's, pirates, and regular East Blue citizens used to eat his dishes alike."

"How do I know you haven't poisoned it?" She asked. Her eyes widened at the site of the aquarium. I couldn't help but smile.

"I'll eat off your plate if you want," I offered. I led her to the table where she took a seat, and then I opened the service elevator in the mast and shouted up at Sanji, "Oi! We're ready down here!"

"Yes, Nami-swa~an!" Sanji called back before the food came down.

I took it out and placed it on the table, both dishes looking almost identical. "See, I wouldn't even know which one was poisonous or not anyway."

She still didn't make a move to eat. I rolled my eyes and took a sample of everything off her plate.

"See?" I asked, chewing and swallowing.

She shrugged, but started eating nonetheless.

It was silent for a few moments, and I chewed thoughtfully as I tried to think of a way to break down her walls. "So why do you hate pirates so much?"

"None of your –"

"None of my business, right," I interjected. "All of us on this ship are ugly-no-good-rotten pirates with no hearts and brains."

"Well, I wouldn't say ugly, but…"

I laughed. "I'm telling you, we're not bad people. If Luffy and Zoro were bad people, I would have run the first moment possible. I used to hate pirates too."

"Liar," She muttered.

"It's true," I told her. I bent down to open the small cupboard of alcohol. I retrieved a glass for myself and an old bottle, pouring a little for myself before putting it away. "Actually, I probably hated them more than you can imagine; maybe even more than you, though that's probably hard for you to believe."

"Then why are you on this ship?" She gestured wildly across the room. "You smile and you laugh with _pirates_."

"They may be pirates, but they're my nakama," I told her. "All those pirates out there, minus Hancock, have saved my life at one point or another. Our captain puts our lives above his."

She rolled her eyes, stabbing a vegetable and shoving it into her mouth. Yeah, she really did resemble me.

"I'm the navigator and cartographer of this ship," I told her, swirling the liquid around the glass before taking a sip.

"I can tell that from the log pose," She said.

"You have one too, in that bag, right?" I asked.

She clenched her bag closer to her body.

"Don't worry, I have no intentions of stealing it," I told her.

"If you hate pirates, why are you on this ship?" She asked, a little more calmly than earlier.

"I used to be the cartographer of a different crew," I glanced at her. "They were a crew of Fishmen that resided in the East Blue. They had control over my entire island, including my hometown." She didn't say anything, so I continued, "They killed my mother, and injured a man I considered my father. Then they took me away from my home, and bargained with me. They made a promise with me that if I earned a hundred million beli, I could set my village free from their rule."

I stopped, just remembering the times. When I closed my eyes I could still imagine Bellemere as she was shot. I wondered how Nojiko was doing; and Gen; and everyone else, for that matter.

"Then?" Mitsuki prodded.

"Sorry," I shook my head, "What was I saying?"

"Setting the village from the pirates rule," She reminded me.

"Oh, right," I pushed the food around my plate. "A hundred million beli. For an eight year old kid, it was probably an impossible feat. It was nearly impossible once I grew up. But I almost had it. In the end, I had eight million beli to go. Eight!"

"You managed to get ninety-six million beli?" Her eyes widened slightly.

"After becoming a pirate, getting that much seems like nothing," I grinned a little bit, thinking about the gold and jewels tucked away in my bedroom. "With this crew it's more of a matter of making it last."

"So how'd you become a part of this crew?" She asked; her plate was nearly empty.

"Luck, I guess," I murmured. "Luffy quite literately dropped out of the sky as I ran away from another group of pirates I'd stolen from. Zoro showed up shortly after that. We temporarily combined forces, though Zoro was already in Luffy's crew. It was a complicated mess, but despite the numbers we'd won…" My voice trailed off again. Even now, Luffy never ceased to amaze me. As I thought about it, the more my chest felt funny. I rubbed at the skin above my breast trying to ease the feeling.

I smirked a little bit after the moment's pause, "I used them for a while, thinking I'd be able to get out of there in a heartbeat. But it was hard when I tried. We'd found Usopp, our gunner, and Sanji, the cook, by that time, although Sanji wasn't officially in the crew yet. But they followed me to my island, though they had no reason to."

"Pirates really saved you?" She sounded doubtful.

"Those men out there have the ability to defeat Fishmen," I pointed towards the door. "Even long before we passed through Fishman Island, they had the experience under their belt." I clenched my fist in the air, and brought it back down to my lap, I turned, resting my elbows on the counter and leaning back and watching the fish swim around in their tank. "My nakama are a force to be reckoned with. They have yet to stop reaching for their goals."

"Goals," She repeated.

"You have a dream, don't you?" I didn't look at her. "Pirates have dreams too. I want to map the entire world. Zoro wants to be the world's greatest swordsman. Sanji wants to find All Blue. Robin wants to learn about –"

"And the captain?"

I smiled. "Luffy? He wants to become Pirate King."

"That's kind of ambitious for a happy-go-lucky guy like him," She muttered.

"He may seem like an idiot, but he's strong," I stood up and stretched. I felt like a cat after a meal. "So strong, he posses the kindest heart a man could ever have.…" I frowned as I looked at the fish tank. What that…?

"You like him."

"What?" I scoffed, turning on her.

"You do," Her gaze didn't falter under mine.

"As if," I rolled my eyes.

"Hmm," Was her reply; she kind of reminded me of Robin too.

"So what's your story?" I asked. "Was that picture of your aunt?"

"Yeah, the older lady was my aunt, but the girl behind her is my older sister," She answered after a long pause, digging the picture out. "My sister didn't like having her picture taken. This is the only one I have. She was kidnapped by pirates. She's being held captive, so I'm trying to gather money to buy her. Everyone in my village is weak, and poor, and more scared for their own lives than the lives of anyone else. Even my aunt –"

"How much are they asking for?"

"It's not just my sister that's been kidnapped. There are girls from other villages too. A lot of them! Each girl costs 20 million beli."

"And you –"

"I want to save them all," She said firmly.

"That's a lot of money," I commented.

"That's why I need the gold you stole from the other ship," Her fist clenched. "I don't want my sister to return broken." The girl's voice cracked, and she bowed her head forward to cover her face and the tears that were surely falling.

"Broken?"

She nodded. If she was crying, her voice held no trace of it, "A few years ago, another girl was kidnapped. She gone for a year, and then was returned. She was lifeless, hardly spoke, and in the end, she ended up killing herself."

"And the deadline, when your sister's been away for a year?"

"Four days." Well, as if that wasn't short notice.

"And the amount of beli you have saved up?"

"Barely enough for my sister," A tear hit the floor. Another quickly followed. "Please… please, give me the gold you stole from the other ship."

"No."

Her head shot up, surprised by reaction. "I thought you would understand –"

"I do," I replied.

"You're heartless," She took a step back, ready to run from me.

"I'm not," I told her. I turned partially. "Luffy, did you get that?"

"Hai," Luffy walked around the edge of the fish tank. I wasn't sure how long he had been there, but I had seen him through the glass of the tank on the other side.

"What do you think?" I asked him. "Sound like an adventure you're interested in?"

"How do we get there?" He asked. I looked at Mitsuki, who looked confused at what was happening. Finally she opened her bag and brought out an eternal pose. Furunmei Island.

"How many days will it take to get there from this next island?' I asked her, taking it and looking at the direction.

"Three," She said, sounding a little uncertain though.

"Yosh!" Luffy looked pumped. "First we stop to get food at this island, and then we'll go to that island where your sister is."

How long would the log pose take to set on these islands? Three days to get there from this next island, Akaki Island. If it didn't set in the half day we maybe spent on the island, after Furunmei Island we'd have to come all the way back here. And that was assuming that Luffy and the others wouldn't start some trouble on this island.

"Oi, Nami," Luffy said, taking my arm.

"Hm? What?" I asked, feeling chills go down my spine. "Sorry, I was thinking."

"Chopper wants to look you over again, for a small check up," He told me. "He wanted me to tell you that after you finished talking." Luffy's hand still rested on my upper arm.

"I'll, um," My mind drew a blank for a moment as I stared at his hand.

"Nami?" Luffy looked concerned.

"I'll go see him now," I said, pulling away from him. I looked at Mitsuki, who was snickering, "We should get you checked out too."

"To the tanuki doctor?"

"He's a reindeer," I corrected her, leading her to the door. Luffy followed, humming as he tagged along.

"Oi! Luffy," Usopp called from above. "Come here a second!"

"Hai!" Luffy shot up there.

"That was Usopp," I told Mitsuki. I nodded to the front of the ship where Franky and Brooke were conversing, "Those two over there are our musician and shipwright, Brooke, and Franky."

"He's a skeleton!" She exclaimed, before shivering in disgust.

"He also ate a devil's fruit," I explained, leading her to the stairs. "But despite his appearance, he's a great musician. And he tries to be funny."

"Tries?" She scoffed.

"He's also a pervert," I told her, "But I don't think he'd pull a move on a kid like you."

"And the funny armed guy?" She glanced over her shoulder.

"That's Franky. He made himself into a cyborg. Like I said, he's the shipwright. He made this ship for us," I said. "He's good at what he does."

"Mm," She agreed, patting the wall as we entered the infirmary.

"Oh, Nami," Chopper greeted, "You're here."

"Mm, Luffy sent me up," I sat down on the bed. Not knowing what else to do, Mitsuki sat beside me.

"Mitsuki should be looked over, too," I told him.

"I'm fine," She began.

"Think of it like a check-up," I told her.

She didn't say anything, just sighed and looked around the room. Chopper took my blood pressure again.

"Pulse is better this time," Chopper smiled at me the moment he started taking my heart rate.

I rolled my eyes. Of course it was, I wasn't talking –

"Chopper!" Luffy appeared in the doorway. "How's Nami?"

"I'm fine," I told him.

"Eh? Nami, your pulse is rising again," Chopper said.

Mitsuki laughed.

"Is there something wrong with Nami?" Luffy asked.

"I-I don't know," Chopper stumbled over his words.

"I feel fine," I insisted.

"I know what's wrong with her," Mitsuki grinned.

"Eh?" Chopper looked at her. "Are you a doctor too?"

"No," Mitsuki laughed, as if Chopper was telling a joke, but I believed he was quite serious. "I'm a just a girl."

"Then how do you know what's wrong with her?" Luffy tilted his head, confused.

Mitsuki smiled innocently, and then jumped off the bed, going over to Chopper and whispering in his ear. Luffy and I exchanged glances.

"I see!" Chopper exclaimed.

"So what's wrong with me?" I asked, giving them all the benefit of the doubt.

"Absolutely nothing," Mitsuki grinned.

"What a relief," I rolled my eyes. I stood up and stretched, checking the log pose. "Give Mitsuki a check-up; I'm going to go change the course a little."

"Hai," Chopper said.

I exited into the kitchen, Luffy following after me. I ignored him for a while, until I was beside Franky at the helm.

"Easy to port," I told him, and then I turned on Luffy, "What's wrong with you?"

"Mm, I'm still trying to figure out what's wrong with you," Luffy said. I brought my fist down. "Ouch! Oi! Nami! I'm concerned as your captain!"

"I'm fine," I clenched my fist, "If I have to tell you that one more time, Luffy, I promise you a swim in the Grand Line."

"What's wrong?" Franky interjected.

"Nothing's wrong," I snapped. "Chopper only said my pulse was quicker than usual." I glanced at the log pose, "You can straighten our course now."

"Is that all?" Franky laughed, following my orders.

"What do you mean is that all?" Luffy questioned him.

"I thought it was quite obvious," Franky shrugged. He didn't go on.

"What's obvious?" Luffy asked finally.

Franky looked between the two of us, opened his mouth and shut it again. "I think I'll let the two of you figure it out on your own."

Luffy grumbled, "Stingy." He paused for a moment. "Yosh! I'll go ask the others what it means!" He ran off, "Oi! Brooke!"

Franky and I watched for a moment as Luffy asked. Brooke just listened for a second before laughing loudly, "Yohoho! No worries, Luffy. She won't wither away to bones! Ah! But don't take my word for it –I'm all bones! Yohoho!"

Luffy frowned and ran off. I turned to Franky, "So what do you think is wrong with me?"

He looked at me for a second. "You really don't know?"

I waited for him to answer.

"Yohoho!" Brooke appeared beside Franky. "My heart reaches out for you –But I don't have a heart! Skeleton joke! Yohoho!"

I clenched my fist, ready to hit them both upside the head.

"Calm down, Nami," Franky grinned.

"Then stop playing around," I muttered.

"You really have no reason to worry," He continued.

"No reason at all!" Brooke added. "Yohoho!"

"Because –?" I beckoned.

Franky laughed loudly, "It's only love."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"You know," Robin began, looking up from her book as I climbed onto the deck. "Luffy came up to me a few minutes ago."

"Luffy is going up to everybody today," I muttered as I got a basket, setting it down beside one of the mikan trees.

"He asked me what was wrong with you," She continued in a carefree voice, ignoring my previous comment. I wasn't even looking at her, but I could tell she was just watching for my reactions. "He didn't seem to believe anybody when they said you were fine."

"What did you tell him?" I asked, looking over a mikan before picking it off the tree.

"That he should wait for more symptoms to develop," She chuckled. "He wondered if by then it'd be too late to find a cure. He said Chopper usually said the sooner a disease was acknowledged, the better."

"You're getting a kick out of this," I placed the mikan in the basket gently, "You, Mitsuki, Franky, Brooke, and probably the rest of the crew alike."

"So you finally realize what's happening to you," She commented lightly.

"I," I stopped and shook my head. "I don't know. Why does it have to be an idiot like him?"

"The mysteries of the heart," She murmured, turning her page.

"Have you ever loved someone?" I asked.

"Love?" She looked up, surprised, "Me?"

"Right, you were on the run for twenty years… You wouldn't get the chance to love anyone," I went back to picking ripened mikans. I paused. The same could be said for me for the past eight years though, not having a chance to love; trusting no one. I glanced at her slyly, meeting her gaze "Unless there's someone on this boat –"

It was small –a downshift of her eyes –but it told me I was right. "Who is it? Franky? Sanji? Zoro? Brooke? Usopp?" I paused a moment, and hesitantly added, "Luffy?"

"It's no one," She said, turning her page again.

I sighed. "So you make me consult with you, but I can't pry into your feelings? I can't help but think this is all a little unfair."

"I see where you're coming from," She said. "But really, I'll talk about it when I'm ready."

"So why can't I wait until I'm ready," I frowned.

"You didn't even realize you were in love with him until someone told you," Mitsuki came up the ladder, and walked up beside me. She examined the mikans before turning and marching over to Robin. She sat cross-legged beside her.

"I wouldn't call it 'in love'," I murmured, "I just admire him, that's all."

Mitsuki rolled her eyes and muttered, "Just how naïve can you get?"

"I have no reason to be in love with him," I said. I gripped a mikan, staring at it for a long moment before setting it down. "He's an idiot to the core."

"You just said you admired him!" Mitsuki groaned. "Come on, get it straight already! He rescued you multiple times! He's always on your mind, whether you think he's an idiot or whether you admire his 'straightforwardness'. You like him."

I didn't say anything. Was she right? Was I a manipulative girl in love? I hated the thought, but it was true that when I thought of Luffy my heart seemed to flutter. I placed a hand over my chest, feeling it race. Love. Was that really what this feeling was? And what did that mean for me? Was I supposed to act like Hancock, all shy around him, and barely being able to meet his gaze? As if. I could barely stand to watch the empress hang over him, why would I do the same?

Wait. Did that mean… Did that mean I was jealous? I couldn't have been jealous without already knowing I loved him, could I have?

"Nami?" Mitsuki questioned my silence.

"Do I really?" I asked absentmindedly.

"Mm," She nodded. "I'm surprised you haven't been in love before though. Actually, I'm surprised you didn't know you're in love now, even if you didn't have no previous experiences."

"And you have?" I snorted. She was barely into puberty.

"Mm," She repeated. "But he likes my older sister. The one I'm saving. He's two years older than me though, so I don't really find it surprising that he likes her."

"Without her in the picture, doesn't that leave him all to yourself?" I asked. "So you've had him to yourself for a year, right?"

She laughed, "Wow, you're blunt, aren't you? Yeah, it leaves him all to me, but he's not happy. And if I had to choose I'd rather see his smile than have him unhappily beside me."

"Is that what it means to love?" I muttered. "Self sacrifice?"

"Mm," She said again. "At least, it does to me. There're different types of love, I guess. There's possessive, and there's passive. Unrequited, like Hancock. Compassionate. Don't you want to see your captain smile?"

"Our captain is always smiling," I said. "And of course I would want him to smile. If he doesn't smile, the rest of the crew doesn't smile."

"You're really making yourself go around in circles," She sighed, exasperated. "I can't help you if you're in denial."

"It's not denial!" I snapped. Exhaling slowly, I rubbed my temples, and repeated more calmly, "It's not denial. I'm just not sure if I could say that what I feel for him is love."

"But you admit you feel something for him?" Mitsuki looked hopeful.

"The only thing I'll ever admit to is my love for money," I was starting to just want the conversation to end.

"Whatever," Mitsuki said, and then she looked over at Robin. "Well, now that she has the idea in her head, it's all she's going to be able to think about; especially when she sees him."

"Mm," Robin chuckled.

"Can you go somewhere else?" I said, exasperated.

"Why should we leave?" Mitsuki frowned.

"Because I'm busy," I doubted just how much this girl was on my side. Why couldn't she go put down Hancock some more? Where was Hancock anyway? I was surprised she wasn't in my face if Luffy asked her about my heart racing. Did he ask her yet? Would he?

"Then I'm going to go get Luffy-kun up here," Mitsuki jumped to her feet.

"No!" I leapt for her as she ran to the ladder. Robin's hands grabbed my feet, and I fell forward. "Stop it! Don't!" I laughed as Robin's multiple hands tickled me. I slapped her hands away, and glared at her. "Next time you do that, you owe me ten thousand beli."

"Just admit it," Mitsuki said from beside the ladder before Robin could respond to me. "Somewhere between your island and the New World, you fell for him… Hard." She was grinning deviously.

"If you want me to admit anything," I turned to Robin, "Then I want to know the one you're in love with."

"Give me a day," Mitsuki said. "And I could tell you that too. Just like you read the waves, Nami, I can read the love between two people."

I scoffed, "Even if that were true, I'd rather hear it from Robin's mouth than some kid's."

"I'm not a kid!" Mitsuki said defensively. "I've been traveling the Grand Line for months on my own!"

"That doesn't make you mature," I told her. I turned to my fellow female nakama, "Robin? Won't you tell me, please?"

"Perhaps at a later date," Robin stood up. She pushed her long hair over her shoulder as she walked away.

"Don't you want to hear her admit it?" Mitsuki complained.

"Luffy and Nami see each other every day," Robin smiled down at her. "It doesn't really matter if Nami realizes her feeling right this instant." She ruffled the girls hair before passing her by.

"Hey, Mitsuki, come help me here," I called to her as Robin climbed down the ladder and into the kitchen.

"You need help?" She asked, coming over.

"I don't need it," I told her. "But help is always nice."

"Mm," She agreed. I wondered if she were making reference to us helping her.

"See these right here?" I picked up one of mikans I'd already placed in the basket. "This is what you're looking for on these trees right here. Here, hold it."

"This one's ripe?" She asked, passing it from one palm to another.

"Mm," I said, taking another off the branch of the tree in front of me. "Try to pick ones similar to that one there; look for similar weight, size, and colour. If you're not sure, don't touch it. If you pick one that's not ripe yet, I'll cut your hands off."

She laughed.

"You think I'm kidding, but I'm not," I looked down at her.

"No, I knew you weren't kidding," She said, examining the fruit extra carefully before picking it off the branch. I smiled, glad that she was quick to catch on. "Just by watching you I can tell that these trees are important to you."

"Mm," I said.

"Not many ships have trees on them," She commented.

"I thought you already knew our ship isn't like any other."

"Mm, I do," She said. She dismissed the next mikan.

"This ship will one day belong to the man that holds the title of the Pirate King," I felt the corners of my lips twitch as I spoke, and quickly fought them down to a straight face.

"An amazing ship for an amazing pirate."

"Exactly," I said, watching her pick another mikan. Her pace was slow, which I enjoyed meaning I could watch her as I worked at my own pace.

She was silent for a moment, and then hesitantly she said, "So you're really going to deny your feelings?"

I didn't say anything for the longest time. "I don't know. I just find it hard to believe I could be in love with a guy like him."

"You mean the guy that you're indebted to?" She said.

"Hey, he's in debt to me," I told her firmly, "By fifty-one thousand six hundred forty-two beli, to be exact."

"Some memory you got there," She noted.

"I guess," I replied. Robin's memory was probably greater than mine.

"The heart has a greater memory though," She placed the mikan down and shivered in a chilly breeze.

I just looked at her before opening my mouth, "You know, you –"

"Nami!" Luffy shot over the railing, practically giving me a heart attack. Mitsuki looked just as surprised as I was. "Oi! Nami, I know what's wrong with you."

"Oh?" I exchanged glances with Mitsuki, who was grinning more like an idiot than Luffy was.

"Usopp told me," He laughed.

"I see." Oh, this should be good. "What did Usopp say?"

"Indigestion!" Luffy proudly announced. "Nami are you constip–"

I hit him over the head. "Don't be ridiculous! And don't ask those kinds of things to a lady."

"Eh?" He rubbed his head. "So Usopp lied?"

"Does it really surprise you?" I asked.

"But he was the only one that gave me a straightforward answer," He crossed his legs as he sat on the deck.

"I'm feeling fine," I told him, turning back to the mikan trees. Suddenly his hand grabbed my wrist, and I turned to see him sitting there still, his arm extended over the distance, and he had his other hand against his neck. My heart nearly stopped beating entirely for a second. No. It had to be my imagination. I couldn't be in love with Luffy, because -well... I mean, come on, it was Luffy!

"Shishishi," He laughed, "Chopper taught me how to check pulses!"

"I see that," I commented. "And? Do you feel it?"

"Eh? Your pulse isn't fast!" He exclaimed.

He must be crazy, because even I could feel my heart racing inside my chest. Were they right? Was this really what it felt like to be in love? It was just his hand on my wrist. It was nothing to get excited about. Damn it! Mitsuki was right. Now that we had spoken about it, I couldn't get the idea out of my head.

"Not fast?" Mitsuki grabbed my other wrist, measuring my heart rate for herself. "Luffy-kun, what are you talking about? Her heart is racing!"

"Eh?" He looked confused. "Really? It doesn't feel that way to me."

"How couldn't it?" She must have really begun thinking that our captain was an idiot.

"But it's the same as –"

"Land ho!" Franky exclaimed from the front of the ship.

Luffy's hand released my wrist, and he jumped onto the railing, he grinned down at me as I walked up beside him "Shishishi, Nami! Do you see it?"

"I do," I told him.

"It's a red and orange island! What's the name of this island again?" He asked.

"Akaki Island," I said. "And that red colour is from the leaves of trees. Aka-ki. Red Tree Island. An autumn island."

"Luffy!" Hancock waved from below. "I prepared snacks for exploring the island!"

"Shishishi," He laughed. "Great! I was getting hungry!"

"You ate two hours ago," I rolled my eyes. I could feel Hancock's glare as Luffy focused on me again. I wanted to stick my tongue out at her again, but I refrained.

"Really?" He grinned. "It feels like longer."

"We'll eat dinner on the island," I promised him. "But you'll have to wait another three hours."

"That's so long," He pouted.

"You have snacks prepared for you to tide you over until then," I reminded him.

"I really want to explore this island," He rocked back and forth on the railing.

"We will," I said. "Just wait until Franky lets the anchor down. We'll all go together." A breeze lightly blew over us again. The island was really pretty when the wind blew the leaves. It was like a red wave above the sea.

"Cold?" He asked as I shivered.

"Well, the weather was nice up until now," I told him. "I'm going to go grab a sweater."

"Hai," He said, turning back to the bow of the ship, watching as we steadily neared the island.

I watched his profile for a moment before going and grabbing the basket, and then climbing down to the dining room. I went to the fridge, unlocking its heavy door and emptying the basket into the small shelf I used specifically for my mikans. Sanji knew better than to touch them. I would make a small dessert or something later with them. Maybe a salad. It depended on my mood, really.

"So?" Mitsuki asked.

"So what?" I tried to brush off her questions.

"I bet you ten thousand beli that you're fully aware that you're in love," She smiled widely.

"Here's a tip for you, an up and coming thief and money lover," I told her as I opened the door to the deck.

"What?" She asked.

"Don't make bets unless you know you have at least three-quarters of the chance of winning," I walked down the stairs, heading for my bedroom on the other second floor deck. Mitsuki kept close.

"Why's that?"

I shook my head, opening my door. When I opened my closet, I was faced with a hard decision. What would I look the best in? Not that it mattered to –

"Nami?"

"Hey, why don't you use honorifics with my name?" I asked suddenly.

"You didn't answer my question," She laughed.

"You'd lose your money otherwise," I told her.

"Is that it?" She said. "I thought that'd be obvious."

"It is obvious, but you look like the type to jump on instinct," I slipped my arms into a sweater. I hadn't worn this one yet.

"So?" She asked.

"So, you should use reason rather than –"

"Not that," She grinned.

I watched her for a moment before going to my treasure chest and retrieved a bit of the gold I took from the other ship, and placed it in her hands. She grinned as she took her bag off her shoulder; placing it carefully inside before closing it and throwing it back over her shoulder.

"Happy?" I asked begrudgingly. "But this doesn't mean I'm admitting to anything, alright?"

"Mm," She nodded, and I wanted to hit that satisfied look off her face. "Aren't you happy too?"

"As if," I snorted. "I'm never happy after losing ten thousand beli."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"If it makes you angry, say something," Mitsuki said from beside me.

I knew what she was referring too. The scene in front of us –Hancock walking beside Luffy –without Salome – and she was blushing so wildly it looked like someone threw a tomato at her face and the colour stayed. Or maybe it was a watermelon, like the ones she shoved down her shirtfront. But Luffy was nonchalant about the entire matter. He was walking with his hands folded behind his head.

"It doesn't make me mad," I looked up at the trees as we walked underneath them. The blue sky peeked between the brilliant red leaf canopies. The trees branched over the streets of the town, giving it a beautiful and fairy-tale look about the entire town. We'd been well-received at the port, and I learned what I needed to know. It took two days for the log pose to set here, which meant that after saving Mitsuki's sister, we'd be coming back here.

Well, that was only if they didn't cause any trouble here. If there was even the slightest scent of disaster in the air, I would have to buy a log pose already set to the next island. Actually, buying just wasn't the word for it. No, I would most definitely steal it if the time came when I needed to.

"It's really pretty," Robin commented.

"Mm," I agreed.

"Isn't it romantic, Luffy?" Hancock was holding onto Luffy's arm.

"Eh?" Luffy had one of his prepared snacks in his mouth. "Sure?"

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing," Luffy grinned. "This is a nice island. I like it."

"Luffy, we're going to go shopping," I called, pulling Mitsuki and Robin along.

"You really want to do that?" Mitsuki raised an eyebrow at me.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Hancock loves Luffy," She replied.

"So?" I shrugged

"I thought you just realized your feelings," She sighed, "What if he –?"

"I'm not marrying you," Luffy's voice followed after us.

"I'm pretty sure that I don't really have much to worry about," I told her.

"But she's persistent," Robin added to the conversation. "Persistency pays off. Look at Luffy. His persistency has won him some of our most horrifying battles."

"You need to step it up!" Mitsuki urged.

"It'll be fine," I rolled my eyes, though their words were getting to me. But Luffy spent two years with her already, and didn't show any signs of feelings towards her. That didn't mean more to him than any experience we went through together? I was starting to feel nauseous.

"This is a really beautiful town," Robin changed the topic, although it was the same thing she had said moments earlier.

"It really is," I smiled, breathing in deeply. I was more of a summer girl –that's when mikans were harvested –but fall was nice. Not too cold, beautiful colours. A nice, fresh and crisp smell in the air…

"There's Chopper," Robin pointed out. Chopper's human form had improved considerably during the two year period. We all watched as he entered a building, "That must be a book store."

"Mm. Do you want any new books Robin? We got a lot of money from the pirates that attacked us," I reminded her.

"Luffy made the boat fly through the air to get to the other boat," Robin chuckled, "I could hardly say that that was them attacking us."

"You're right," I smiled. "But they still fought back. And we got money from it. It's all good."

"Everything's good with money," Mitsuki's fingers brushed against her bag lightly. "I could buy my sister if I wanted to, now."

"But you don't need to," I patted her back gently.

"Hey! Give it back," Mitsuki turned on me and frowned. I smirked when I handed the small piece of gold back to her. She rolled her eyes and put it back in her bag, "I earned that fair and square."

"_I_ could hardly call a bet like that fair and square," I said. "And I never actually agreed to the terms."

"Oh, stop it," Mitsuki said. "Just let it be."

"You say that, but you weren't the one that gave up the money… So," I stretched as we walked. We were nearing a crowded street; a market, I presumed. "What's say we give you a lesson?"

"A lesson in what?" She asked.

"Pick pocketing, what else?" I snorted.

"Weren't you saying you were hoping not to cause trouble on this island?" She raised an eyebrow at me.

"I never cause trouble," I spoke confidently, resting my hands on my hips, "Because I never get caught."

Robin chuckled again. "Maybe I _will_ go to the bookstore."

"It's like you have no confidence in my abilities," I teased. No one in our crew doubted that I could steal anything I wanted to –especially when it came to wallets and gold.

"You, I have no worries about, but this a lesson," She said. "I'm worried about mini-Nami. Though I guess if she's anything like you, there really are no worries."

"We're not alike," Mitsuki and I spoke simultaneously.

She laughed, "Mm. So I see. My mistake. I'll catch up with you guys later."

"I bet you she goes and sees the guy she likes," Mitsuki said as we turned away.

"I told you, don't make bets you can't back up with seventy-five percent confidence," I reminded her. "Bet rejected."

"I'm surprised you know how to reject any bet," She commented.

"I'm trying to teach you, not take easy money from you," I stopped at the edge of the crowd. I looked down at her, "And it would certainly be easy money. I guess I'm going to have to teach you how to bet and gamble too, huh?"

"Oh, the ways of the pirate," She sighed.

"No, just the ways of Nami," I reassured her. "This is how I get spending money for clothes. Whatever you get will be your own spending money."

"I see. So what first?" She asked.

"You can follow me through the crowd," I told her. "Watch carefully though –don't blink. You might miss it all. First things first, we'll go a straight line. Basic enough. Less distance overall to cover. I believe in learning through hands-on experience."

"Alright," She said, taking a deep breath to prepare herself.

"Ready?"

"Yeah," She told me.

I led her through the crowd, heading simply to the other side. Thirteen wallets. I could've gotten more, to be honest, but I was trying to move slower so that Mitsuki could see what I'm all about.

"Wanna give it a try?" I asked her.

She was hesitant, but she nodded anyway. We went around the corner, and I this time I followed behind her as we went through the crowd. She only pick-pocketed three people, but they didn't notice, so I considered it a success. The idea was to be quick and not get caught, not quantity.

"There's Sanji," Mistuki said as we came to another corner of the market place.

"Mm, he should be buying our food supply," I told her. I didn't care much for whatever the guys were doing, so long as they weren't stirring trouble. "So, practice makes perfect. What's say you give it another three runs?"

She grinned, "Mm."

Three runs through the crowd, thirty wallets and five stores later, we were sitting in a bar. Mitsuki and I had dropped all our bags off at the ship before coming. Franky was watching the ship. All that was left was waiting for the others to show up.

"What's wrong?" I asked, smiling as the bartender poured me a cup of sake. I downed it quickly.

"Nothing," She said, looking around the bar. "It's just…"

"Just…?"

"I'm still worried about my sister," She said quietly. "What if she's already broken? What if the kidnappers are incredibly strong?"

"Don't underestimate us," I told her.

"I feel bad for having fun while she's there, probably locked up, getting beaten and who knows what else," Mitsuki clenched her fist.

"It'll be fine," I reassured her. "We'll save her. And having a sister like you will definitely help her recover."

"Oi, there you are," Zoro walked into the bar. Others looked up when he entered. Other pirates and townspeople seemed to recognize him. I wasn't surprised. Zoro walked up, pulled out a chair and sat down.

"I'm surprised you found your way here," I commented.

"This bar is right across from the docks," He rolled his eyes.

"I'm surprised you found your way here," I repeated, unable to stop myself from grinning.

"When are the others coming?" He asked, deciding to ignore my comment.

"They should be arriving soon," I replied. I looked up, "Cue empress."

"Luffy's not here yet?" Hancock pushed the door open, not bothering to mask her disappointment. Forks and Spoons were dropped, and I could see the drool leaking out of the corners of mouths. I bit the inside of my cheek, which didn't go unnoticed by Mitsuki. It's not that I was jealous, I just hated that it fueled her conceitedness.

"Lost him?" Zoro asked.

"Obviously she just can't keep up with him," Mitsuki said under her breath. I chuckled.

"Mm, he just rushed off after a moment," She said, ignoring all the eyes glued to her. She came and sat down as well.

"Really Usopp?" Chopper exclaimed from outside the door. It was pushed open to reveal the two of them, and Robin.

"Of course!" Usopp was beaming as they came and sat down. Zoro barely glanced at Robin as she sat beside him.

"How was training?" She asked.

"She didn't get caught," I ruffled Mitsuki's hair. "It went well, right?"

She nodded, beaming up at me behind her now-tousled hair. She used her fingers to brush it back into place, laughing.

"So we're just waiting on Luffy and Brooke?" Zoro asked.

"And Sanji," Chopper added.

"As if I care," Zoro grunted, leaning back in his chair, "Stupid eyebrow freak."

"Shut up, moss head," Sanji walked by him and sat between Robin and me. He greeted me with a huge smile. "Nami-swa~an! Robin-chwa~an! I hope you had a great day shopping."

"Mm," I told him. "Thank you. Did you have enough money for restocking the pantry?"

"Hai!" He said. "We're all ready to go, and Franky got some new material to work with too."

"I can't wait to see what he invents next!" Chopper said happily.

"Me too," Usopp said, "Though I was the one that gave him the idea for that last contraption of his."

"Really?"

Everyone ordered drinks.

"We should probably start ordering Luffy's meat," Zoro said.

"He's got to be starving by now," Chopper said.

"You can't starve someone who eats five meals a day," I rolled my eyes. "Oi! Bartender! Let's get some food over here, and lots of it!"

"With plenty of meat," Sanji added.

They all went on talking for a bit, but Usopp stopped suddenly. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" We all stopped to listen. There was a loud roar of noise coming from outside, and it was coming nearer. Zoro's hand went to his swords, expecting some kind of threat.

"Sounds like cheering," Robin commented. "Must be Brooke; I don't think he'll come and eat if he knows it'll cause trouble for us."

"Soul king indeed," I muttered, taking a drink.

"Usually when there's food involved, Luffy's the first one here," Usopp said.

"Mm, I wonder where he is," Robin agreed.

"He'll be here," I said, wrapping both my hands around the cup and staring down into the liquid. The dim lighting made me able to see my reflection on its surface. I shook my hand lightly, messing up the image.

Zoro nodded in agreement. "He probably got lost."

"Like you're one to talk," Sanji said.

"Oi!" Zoro pushed his chair back, ready to start a fight.

"Sit down, both of you," I snapped.

The door was suddenly kicked open. Familiar laughter filled the room; my heart seemed to swell, and I didn't have to look up to know that it was him. But I looked up anyway, my lips twitching when I saw his silly grin. There was no use denying it anymore. I couldn't excuse this feeling –this racing heart –for anything except for what it was.

I could feel Hancock's eyes on me. I didn't look at her. I kept my gaze on Luffy as he walked over, a small bounce in his step. He looked happy; satisfied, almost.

"Nami, look what I found," Luffy held out a leaf.

"What about it?" I asked, looking at it, and then glancing up to meet his eyes.

"It's the same shade as your hair," He reached forward and dropped it on my head.

"It really is," Chopper grinned.

"The exact shade," Usopp commented.

My heart felt like it was going to explode. I grabbed it off the top of my head and held it gently in my lap. Robin and the others chuckled softly. I hated this. I hated them for knowing. Their constant teasing was making this unbearable for me.

"Don't tell me you were searching for that all this time," Hancock said.

"Mm," Luffy said, sitting down between Mitsuki and Hancock. "Now where's my meat?"

"It's coming," I reassured him. I gently tucked the leaf into my pocket. I think I'd make a bookmark out of it later. I hoped Hancock was as jealous as I imagined her to be. I looked at her, meeting her glare.

Yeah. She was.

I grinned, exchanging a glance with Mitsuki, who looked like how I felt. Extremely satisfied with how things were going, for one.

"Luffy, I –" Hancock began.

"Luffy-kun, I've been meaning to ask you," Mitsuki interrupted. Hancock was getting pretty angry. I was enjoying this. Mitsuki really was like a little mini-me.

"What?" Luffy asked, humming as he picked up his fork and knife, waiting patiently –and yet totally impatiently at the same time –for the food to come.

"You checked Nami's pulse for yourself earlier –"

"Eh? That's not a question," He said. He looked like he wanted to jump about, but he was kind enough to listen to Mistuki.

"You said that you didn't think it was fast. I just wanted to know what your reason–"

"Food!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Don't mind it," I told Mitsuki. "Food takes place over everything for him. Make sure you grab your share before he does."

"I really want to know why though," She muttered, grabbing a plate off the tray as the bartender. Zoro let Luffy take his plate this round.

"Keep it coming," Zoro warned the bartender.

"I have the feeling this will be expensive," Mitsuki murmured, watching Luffy as he ate.

"It always is," Sanji said.

"This is where not using your own money to go shopping comes in handy," I told her.

"You guys should budget more," Luffy said seriously, pausing as he ate just to say it.

"It's your fault we're always broke!" Everyone but Hancock shouted at him. We all sat back laughing. I downed another cup, gesturing to the bartender for another.

The bartender caught on to our speed quickly. By the time we left the bar, the moment my, or anyone else's, empty cup hit the table, a new one would be replacing it. It was the same with Luffy and his empty plates. I paid the bill as everyone else marched outside. They yawned and stretched, satisfied with full stomachs.

"Did you like the leaf, Nami?" Luffy asked, waiting for me to catch up.

"Mm," I nodded, slowing my pace down as I neared him. It was deliberate –I hoped he would slow to match me and we could take our time to Sunny.

"It took a while to find a leaf the exact shade of your hair," He laughed. "Shishishi, but I had fun looking for it. I found a really neat place too."

"Oh?" I was watching Sanji scare Hancock back onto the ship with his persistency. She looked heartbroken to have to leave Luffy behind, but we were all heading back to the ship anyway.

"Want to go see it?" He asked.

"We're supposed to get a good night's rest before we set off in the morning," I reminded him.

"We don't have to be gone for long," He grinned.

I sighed, looking over the group again. They weren't even paying attention to us now. Even Mitsuki, who was tired from a long day, was dragging her feet back to the ship, barely listening to Robin as she spoke.

"Mm," I said finally. "Let's go."

"Yosh," He grinned, taking my hand in his. He ran in the opposite direction of the ship, towards the center of the island. I stumbled behind him. The only thing I saw, the entire way to where he wanted to take me, was his back and the occasional profile glance as he looked over his shoulder and grinned at me, laughing the whole time. I felt really happy though.

I tripped, but he must have sensed that, because he caught me before I could hit the ground. Maybe he was using Haki. I didn't know. Actually, sometimes it felt like Luffy was a mystery to me. He was the same as he was before training with Rayleigh, but there were times I got a peek into totally unfamiliar depths –though those times were usually during battles. But there were odd moments like these where I –

"Careful," He told me, standing me up properly. He bent his knees slightly, facing away from me, and when I didn't move, he looked over his shoulder and told me, "Get on."

I was hesitant, but I did. He didn't seem to notice my heart rate anyway. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and watched as the red, orange and brown scenery passed us by in streaks. It was like an artist had gone crazy on the canvas.

His back was so warm. I closed my eyes and rested my forehead against his shoulder. I wondered if any of my actions made my feeling obvious. But Luffy was naturally oblivious. So it was okay if I indulged in my feelings a little bit… right?

Luffy slowed down, and I lifted my head up again.

"We're here," Luffy said, walking up to the trunk of the tree. "I know you must be tired, but hold on tightly, okay?"

I did, and wasn't surprised when he sprung into the air, jumping from thick branch to thick branch, until we were nearly at the top of the tree. We were camouflaged by orange leaves from the outside world.

"There," Luffy said, kneeling down on one of the branches. Even near the top, the width of it was amazing. I looked over the edge of the branch though, at the long way down. He better not leave me here. He touched my arm though, and nodded towards the leaf canopy. "Look."

Through the spaces and gaps of leaves and branches, I could see the lights of the town. I could see the docks, and Sunny, and past all that the sea and the gentle waves rising and falling.

"This is the biggest and tallest tree on the island," Luffy patted the branch in front of him, as if he were proud of it. And maybe he was. That would be just like him.

"The view's amazing," I told him, carefully sitting down beside him. I hung my legs over the edge, knowing that if I fell, he would surely save me. Not that I was going to test that out though. I'd had enough of falling through my experience earlier today.

"Mm," He agreed. I glanced at him, but he was staring straight up. I leaned back to look up too, but by doing so, the back of my head rested on his shoulder. I nearly sat up straight, but then he would know something was up. So I kept it there, and I felt incredibly daring.

The moon bore down on us in a huge opening through the leaves. It was full; big and bright. The silvery light hit the leaves, making them that much more beautiful. It was all beginning to feel like a dream. I felt like I didn't want to wake up.

"Eheheh," Luffy chuckled. "Nami, your hair is catching the light just like the leaves."

"Is it?" I asked, sitting straight and lifting a strand of my hair up into the light to see for myself.

"This is also the tree where I found the leaf in the same shade as your hair," He added. "I had been walking, and looking at all the trees just suddenly reminded me of your hair.

"So you just left Hancock in search for a leaf the same shade as my hair?" I couldn't help but grin.

"She was busy looking at rings, so I left," Luffy said. "She wouldn't want to come along anyway. It was a lot of running around."

I didn't know what to say, so I just let the silence devour us. It was nice, just sitting like this. I leaned against his arm, sighing happily. I stared at Sunny across the distance. Obviously they knew we'd disappeared. I could just imagine them trying to subdue Hancock, who would be furious and upset. Robin and Mitsuki would be grinning if they knew where we were right now. Perhaps Robin already knew, if she was to use her fruit, Luffy and I wouldn't know.

"We should probably go back," I said reluctantly after a while.

"We should," He agreed.

"Mitsuki has that question she wants to ask you," I reminded him.

"Ah, that's right," He said.

"We have to leave early," I pointed out.

"Well, we'll be on the boat for another three days," Luffy countered.

"You like being on the boat," I said.

"I like adventure," He turned to grin at me. "I hope we come back here after we save Mitsuki."

"So long as you don't cause trouble between now and dawn, I'm sure we won't have a problem with that," I replied. He only laughed in reply.

Silence. I got up and stretched, facing the trunk as I placed my hand over my heart. It was beating so, so quickly. But I smiled.

"Nami," Luffy stood up as well.

"Mm?" I turned to face him.

"I liked the meat at that bar," He grinned.

I felt slightly disappointed, but my smile didn't falter. "Mm," I agreed, "When we come here again, we'll make sure to eat there once more."

A breeze passed over us, blowing my hair in front of my face, and the hat off of Luffy's head and I watched him as he watched me. The shadows on his face made my heart beat even faster than it already was, and I was wondering just how much more of this I could take. We stared at each other like that for a long moment. Finally he turned around and knelt down again. Without a word I climbed onto his back.

I clung to him as he jumped off the branch. We were freefalling through the air –we didn't touch another branch on the way down. But the landing was surprisingly gentle, and the moment his feet touched the ground, he was running back towards the ship. I wished he would walk though, but I didn't dare speak, not sure if I could control whatever words were to come out of my mouth in that instant.

Yes… just like this… if we could accomplish our dreams, the way we were now, I would certainly be happy.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

I smiled as I spat into the sink, my toothbrush in hand. I felt like an idiot. My time with Luffy the night before was constantly running through my mind. I bent my head under the tap and rinsed my mouth with water. When I straightened up, I saw Hancock in the mirror. I tapped my toothbrush against the edge of the sink and put it away before turning to her.

And I simply walked past. The interaction we'd had the night before was enough for now. When I entered my room, after leaving Luffy on the lawn deck, I hadn't been surprised when she was sitting on Robin's bed, waiting for me. Salome had been curled up at her feet. She had barely looked up at me when I entered, just sat there while I changed into shorts and a t-shirt for sleeping in.

"_Where were you?" –it was the first phrase out of her mouth at the time._

"_Out," I responded simply._

"_With Luffy?" She said it like a question, but she already knew the answer._

"_Mm," There was no point in denying it. "He wanted to show me something."_

"_Show you what, exactly?" She had smoothed the covers on the bed with her hand._

"_I don't see why that's any of your concern," I said._

"_So do you like him or don't you?" She asked, watching me as I adjusted the log pose on the desk. I paused in my actions, but didn't respond._

"_What would you do if I did like him?" I asked in return; my voice had been firm and cold._

"_I spent two years with Luffy," She said. "I know him well."_

"_Luffy usually lays all his cards out immediately," I shrugged. "Even if you were to ask him, the length of time you spend with someone is not important."_

"_That doesn't matter to me," She said. "Not that it matters, because I'm beautiful."_

"_If Luffy cared about beauty, maybe this would be a different game," I didn't dare back down. Shichibukai or not, I would not lose. "But you should know that, having spent two years with him."_

"_A game?" She scoffed. "This isn't a game to me. If you're only doing this because you're jealous that I'm more charming and beautiful than you then stop this now."_

"_Jealous?" I rolled my eyes, "As if."_

"_So you like him," Hancock said._

"_I don't see how my feelings are any concern to you," I told her. I walked over to my bed, where Mitsuki was sleeping soundly. She must have been really tired. "But I'm going to sleep. Goodnight."_

And with that I had lifted the covers, pulling them up over my head. I had been furious from dealing with her, but Luffy's warmth still lingered on my body, giving me great dreams that night. I smiled again.

Mitsuki rolled over as I exited the room, eternal pose in hand. It was still dark outside. I headed for the kitchen where I got a mikan from the fridge. I paused as I closed the door, grabbing a second and tucking it in the pocket of the sweater I was wearing that day. I went back out on deck where I saw Luffy emerging from the men's quarters. He waved, yawning slightly, then came over to me.

"Morning, Nami," He greeted.

"Morning," I replied. Before I could rethink it, I gave him the mikan.

"Eh?" He looked surprised.

"For…" I paused to think, "For showing me something good last night. Thank you."

"Shishishi," He laughed. "I should show you something good more often."

I turned my gaze up to the tied up sails, "Well, let's get to work, shall we?"

"Yosh," He said. I glanced back down to see him putting the mikan in his pocket. I was surprised he hadn't peeled it and eaten it right away. And I wondered if he was aware at how embarrassed he'd just made me. _I should show you something good more often_. In my mind, when I'd heard that, I responded, _yes, I'd like that_.

"Let's get to work, Sanji," Luffy called down to the cook as he came out of the men's quarters. He looked up at the crow's nest. "You, too, Zoro!"

"Where's Franky?" I asked. "And Usopp?"

"I'm here," Franky followed Sanji out of their room. "I'll go lift the anchor. Let's get going."

"Mm," I agreed.

"I'm glad we'll be able to return," Luffy said, jumping back down from the mast. "I really like this island. If we can have more time to explore it I'll be happy."

I smiled, but didn't say anything in return. But I didn't need to. Franky had raised the anchor, so I started giving the orders needed to get out of port. And soon we were off. A new adventure –though, maybe it was morbid to call it that, when Mitsuki's sister was at stake.

"That was definitely one of the more peaceful leavings we had from an island," Robin came up beside me as I leaned on the railing. I watched the waves. They were small, and calm. I saw a large ripple and wondered if it were a sea monster. I had no worries if it were. Luffy –and the others –had no problem taking them down.

"You mean how we weren't chased by Marines? Or other pirates? Or the townspeople?" I said without turning.

"That's exactly what I mean," She said.

"I'm glad though," I told her, lifting my head up at the sun started breaking over the horizon. "It's a nice island. And now we can return and set the log pose."

"And spend some more personal time with Luffy," She added slyly.

I laughed, "Nothing gets by you, does it?"

She just chuckled.

When everyone was awake, we sat down for breakfast. Hancock still hung onto Luffy, and she would glance at me, with eyes that said she was doing something that I wouldn't dare to do. So what if I wasn't pressing my breasts into his arm? And it wasn't that I didn't dare to do it, I just didn't want to seem like a bimbo.

Salome hissed something, and Chopper threw his fork and knife down onto the table, changing into his human form out of anger and pointing at the snake. "Stop it! Just because no one else knows what you're saying doesn't mean that I'm just going to let it slide!"

We were all silent as he sat back down, angrily gripping his fork and stabbing a piece of meat before Luffy could grab it. He narrowly missed his captain's fingers. I had never seen Chopper so angry. Maybe that was why he was hiding this entire time. Not out fear, but out of avoiding a conflict. Sometimes I forgot that Chopper, too, had changed over the two years apart. He was still our concerned doctor when we were injured, but he could fight now, and have confidence in his fighting skills. Sometimes I worried about how stuck in the past my mind tended to be.

"Chopper?" Robin asked.

He threw his fork down again and stood up. "Excuse me."

We were quiet until the door closed.

"Teenagers," Franky laughed.

"Yohoho, Remembering my teenage years gives me goosebumps across my skin!" Brooke laughed. "But look! No skin! Yohoho!"

Without a word, Zoro got up and walked out of the room. I hoped he was going to go talk with Chopper. He looked up to Zoro –it would help. Well, more than likely. But then Zoro might just tell Chopper to cut the snake to pieces. I wondered if I should be worried.

"Nami," Mitsuki began.

"Hmm?" I looked at her.

"Are we still on course?" She asked tentatively.

I smiled, bringing out the eternal pose, "No worries, alright? We won't let anything stop us from making it there as soon as possible."

She nodded. I stretched, leaning back far in my seat before sitting up straight suddenly. "Yosh! I think we should get cleaning today."

"Eh?" The guys groaned.

"Namiiii" Luffy complained.

"I'll help you, Luffy," Hancock said, blushing.

"You'll clean for me?" He exclaimed, totally misinterpreting what she had said. I turned my head to smirk. He jumped to his feet and ran out of the room, shouting, "Thanks, Hancock!"

"If Luffy's not going to clean with me, then I won't do it," She pouted after he was gone.

"Beautiful hands like yours shouldn't have to do a days work on this ship, Empress-sama~" Sanji said.

"You stay here on the ship; you can do the work like everyone else," I said firmly.

"Even if I don't work, you'll forgive me, because I'm beautiful," Hancock smiled, over confident.

"Ahhhh~ empress-sama~" Sanji exclaimed, falling all over her.

"Hancock-sama~" Usopp and Franky were just like Sanji.

"Hancock-sama~! May I see your –" I hit Brooke over the head, before turning to the other guys. "Oi! Guys!" They didn't even turn to look at me. I placed one hand on Sanji's head, and the other on Franky's, then hit their heads against one another.

"Oi! Nami! What was that for?" Usopp, having been the one in the middle, turned on me.

"What is it that you're doing?" I asked, ignoring Usopp.

"Oi! Nami! Listen to me!" He kept at it, until he finally gave up.

"I'm not doing anything," She shrugged innocently, and then laughed, tilting her head back in her arrogance. "I'm just so beautiful that men and women alike will fall at my feet."

"I didn't fall at her feet," Mitsuki muttered.

"Mm," Robin said, taking a sip from her cup.

"You're going to help us clean," I said to her once more.

"Sanji will do my work for me," She said, dragging her finger over his shoulder. Blood gushed from his nose, and she looked angry when it splashed her skirt. She looked ready to kick him, but I stopped her.

"You can clean up the bathhouse," I told her. "And you'll do it."

"And if I don't?"

"I don't know," I admitted, bending down to aid Sanji to his feet. Usopp helped me, and I nodded towards the infirmary door. He nodded, taking the cook there. "All I know is that Luffy admires a hard worker more than a slacker." It wasn't a lie. It was pure truth.

"Don't think you can use me by inputting Luffy's name here and there," She said, looking down on me. Robin's extra hands passed me a cloth from the kitchen after she wet it in the sink. I handed the cloth to Franky –who was silent because he knew better than to interrupt me –and he began cleaning up the blood on the floor.

"You can ask him yourself," I sighed, walking to the door. I gestured for Mitsuki to follow me, "But I thought you had said you knew Luffy better than I did."

She clenched her fist. "How dare you make an empress do work? You're doing this to spite me, aren't you? You really do love Luffy, don't you?"

"This and that are two entirely different matters," I said. "Either you pay expenses, or you do a little work on the ship. This isn't a place to vacation. Remember that."

"I'll clean the aquarium and balcony," Robin told me.

"Mitsuki and I will tackle our bedroom," I said. "I need to make room in the closet for my new clothes." I looked at Franky. "You make sure the laundry gets done for you guys. And the grass has been getting a little long again."

"Super," He said sarcastically.

I opened the door, then paused and looked over my shoulder at Hancock, who was still fuming. She glared at me. That crease between her brows wasn't as pretty as she must have thought it was. And her arms were crossed, making her watermelons look like they were going to fall out of her shirt. And people said that I had no modesty, "Oh, and Hancock?"

"What? Want me to scrub the decks too?" She snapped.

"Nothing of the sort," I said to her. "I just wanted to remind you…"

"Bathhouse, right? I'll do it. So just go."

"Right, but not that," I said. I paused, taking early satisfaction in my words. "I just wanted to remind you that Luffy isn't going to marry you."

And with that I walked out and onto the deck. Mitsuki was grinning by my side. I was pretty damn proud of myself too.

"So are we really going to start cleaning?" She asked.

"Mm," I said. "Well, you can start cleaning. I feel like counting money."

"Only if you pay me," She grinned.

I laughed, "You're so funny. I wonder who taught you how to joke around like that."

Walking away, she hurried after me. "But I was serious!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"And this?" Mitsuki held up a top.

"I've worn it before," I told her, glancing up.

"So toss it?" She asked. "It's pretty though."

"This is how I make room in my closet," I shrugged, sorting the gold and treasure from most valuable to least. "Keep it if you want, but your piles getting kind of big, and I'm wondering how you're going to take that with you."

"They're nice clothes," Mitsuki sighed, looking at the pile she had accumulated during the closet clean out. "And waste not, want not. Maybe that's how I'll save all my money –by reusing material."

"If you want," I shrugged. "I figure so long as the money is spent on me, it's not a total waste, especially when it comes to clothes."

"Ugh," She said, lifting her bag and glancing at the clothes. "This is going to be impossible."

"Maybe Luffy will give you his old backpack," I said. "It was pretty big."

"I'll have to ask him later," Mitsuki murmured, "Along with why he couldn't feel your heart racing."

"You're still going on about that?" I asked. "That's just Luffy for you. He thinks in strange ways."

"But it was your pulse," She frowned. "It's not like it's open for interpretation."

"Maybe it is to Luffy," I said.

She was silent as she folded the clothes she had taken.

"Is that everything?" I asked after a few moments pause.

"Yeah," She said, sighing. She pushed her hair out of her face and looked at me. I watched as she opened her mouth to say something, but she stopped, closed her lips and went back to folding.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," She said. "But isn't going to get my sister out of the way for you guys?"

"Out of the way?" I repeated. "We don't have a certain direction to go in. Luffy wants to be Pirate King. No matter what path we take, I'm certain that he'll get there."

"I'm grateful," She said, bowing her head and wiping her eyes. But her hands didn't seem to be fast enough to catch her tears. She brought the shirt she was holding up to cover her face as she broke out in sobs. "Thank you."

I was about to comfort her when the door was thrown open. Chopper looked surprised to see us in the situation we were in.

"Nami's making Mitsuki cry!" Chopper ran away.

Mitsuki and I exchanged glances before we burst into giggles. She smiled despite the tears that slid down her cheeks.

"Nami strikes again!" Usopp called from below. "Evil witch Nami! Evil witch Nami!"

"Oi! Nami! Pick on someone your own size!" Franky added.

"Shishishi," Luffy's laughter was heard across the entire ship as the crew broke into ridiculous chaos.

I shook my head, unable to stop myself from grinning. I finished looking over the gold, and placed it back in my treasure chest before I got to my feet. I loved being rich. Grabbing my shopping bags, I headed for the closet. Removing them from their bags, I began placing them on the shelves and hangers.

"You're not going to go and beat them up?" She asked after a while.

"I may hit them when they're being rude or acting like complete idiots, but they're trying to cheer up a crying Mitsuki," I smiled, but didn't turn to face her. "For trying to make someone smile, there's no reason to cause a fuss." I paused, and said, "But I might hit Usopp for the evil witch bit later."

She giggled, "I like it here. It's lively."

"I'm glad," I glanced at her, hanging the last article of clothing up before kneeling beside her on the floor to help her fold the pile she had. "You should have folded it as you took them out."

"I didn't think that far ahead," She admitted.

"On the sea, you need to be able to think ahead. I know you're not planning on becoming a pirate, but thinking ahead gets you out of a lot of problems."

"You going to teach me that on top of gambling?" She grinned.

I ruffled her hair, "Nah. It's a life lesson to learn."

She smirked. "Well, I got plenty of time to learn then."

"Mm," I agreed. I folded the last shirt and laid it on one of the piles she'd created and stood up once more. "Well, now that the closet is done, I'm pretty sure we can go relax on deck now."

"So all we had to do was the closet?" She asked, placing the piles in the corner of the room.

"Yeah," I said. "Robin and I don't usually mess up the room anyway. It's a different story for the guys, and if we didn't have a cleaning day occasionally, I'm sure it'd be disastrous in there."

She laughed. We went onto the deck, and I closed my eyes against the sun, taking a deep breath and letting it out. I looked at the log pose on my wrist, and then remembered we were following the eternal pose instead. I took it out and made sure we were heading in the right direction still.

"Want a mikan?" I asked her, putting it away.

"The ones we picked yesterday?" She asked.

"Mm," I said, "I think you deserve a treat."

"Do they taste good?" She grinned deviously.

"If you have to ask, obviously it means you don't want one," I headed down the stairs.

"I was kidding! Of course they'll taste great," She followed me. "After, can I look at the library?"

"I don't see why not," I shrugged. "I have to work on the map for Akaki Island anyway."

"How? We're not there anymore," She said.

"It's just a basic map, until we go and explore it more, but I got a good view of it last night."

"Last night?" She frowned as we entered the dining room. A slow smile crept across her lips. "You disappeared with Luffy. Did you confess?"

"Confess?" My heart jumped at the idea. I shook my head. "No, of course not. I just realized my own feelings. How on earth could I confess?"

She rolled her eyes as I opened the fridge. I grabbed a few mikans, and a few other fruit, setting them down on the counter beside me as I kicked the fridge closed and locked it. Then I gathered the juicer and a knife –not one of Sanji's, of course.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I decided juice would be nice right about now," I said.

"So we're having mikan juice," She said, getting an understanding of what I was doing.

"In a way," I said, gesturing to the other fruit laid out. "Fruit juice; we'll make enough for everybody."

"Are we going to go and give it to them too?" Mitsuki watched me as I cut the fruit in half.

"As if," I rolled my eyes. "Making it is enough. I'll just call them in."

She laughed. "So you're nice, but not too nice."

"If I were too nice, they'd be out of hand," I shook my head. "I mean, I hardly control them now."

"I think you do a good job," She told me. "And like I said, I like the liveliness."

"Mm," I nodded. "I like it too."

"Even if they get out of hand?" She questioned.

"They wouldn't be my nakama if they knew how to be serious on an adventure," I smirked.

"How cute," Hancock said, rolling her eyes as she climbed down the ladder.

"Do you want some juice?" I asked her, ignoring her previous comment.

"So you know how to be civil?" She sneered

"I can spit in it, if you want. That wouldn't be very ladylike though."

Mitsuki snorted with laughter.

"I'm not thirsty anyway," She said coldly.

"Suit yourself," I said, pouring the juice into cups. "Mitsuki, go call everyone in, alright?"

"Mm," She went to the door. As it shut behind her, I heard her shouting down to everybody. I smiled. She was a sweet kid.

"So why are we going to that girl's island?" Hancock asked. It annoyed me how Hancock addressed her.

"We're not going to _Mitsuki_'s island," I said, taking sip from my own cup. It was cold going down my throat. I shivered happily. "We're going to the island that her sister's kidnappers are residing on."

"Like there's much of a difference," She muttered. "Either way, it interferes with Luffy's dream. But that's Luffy for you, putting others before him."

I put the glass down harshly on the counter. "That _is_ like Luffy. So if you understand, don't complain. He's not in a rush, and neither are we. We enjoy helping people along the way. If you don't, then get off our ship." Mitsuki walked back in, followed closely by the crew and Luffy.

"What's going on?" Usopp asked.

"It's nothing," I ran a hand over my face and gesturing to the cups of juice. "Just drink and go back to work."

"I think I'll drink it out on deck," Franky murmured, grabbing his glass and heading out.

"Mm," A few of the other guys agreed. Robin, Zoro, Luffy and Mitsuki remained in the end.

"Luffy, I cleaned the bathhouse," the empress changed her personality in a heartbeat.

I was fed up with all of this, "Stop! I hate watching you do a complete change whenever Luffy walks in or out of a room!"

"Nami," Robin said tentatively.

"I'm fine," I snapped. I regretted it immediately, but I'd apologize later. "I'm just sick of dealing with an empress that doesn't know anything about living a hard life! She thinks she can just –"

"Nami, stop," Luffy spoke firmly.

I did stop. But it wasn't because he told me to. Or maybe it was. I was just surprised that he had told me to stop. I grabbed my glass, downing it quickly and placed it down in the sink roughly. I went by everyone, and climbed the ladder. Tears stung at my eyes, but I wouldn't let them see.

"Nami," Mitsuki called after me.

"Don't," Zoro said. "Let her be for now."

I stomped over to the mikan trees, taking a deep breath. It didn't help. I sunk between the branches, hiding amongst their leaves and leaning against the main mast. I wrapped my arms around my knees, and tightly shut my eyes. I wouldn't cry. But I was frustrated. I couldn't understand why Luffy would protect her in a situation like that. I wanted to shout, to let all that anger out instead of letting it just sit and boil inside of me, but that would mean giving into the fact that he had protected her.

I didn't go down for lunch. But when Sanji called everyone to the table I finally got out of my hiding place amid the sweet smelling foliage. I walked across the deck, around the observation room, and sat down with my legs hanging between the rails. I made sure I was on the furthest side so that I wasn't noticeable from the deck above the kitchen, nor the crow's nest. There were barely any waves. It was so calm, but it didn't really settle the feelings I had inside.

Watching the sea made me want to jump though. Not because I was suicidal –and I knew it would be a suicidal move, because lunch had just begun, making Sanji and Zoro unable to save me if I so needed, and there was nothing around for miles. If I didn't die from being pulled under by currents, then I would surely die from exhaustion and drowning. And that wasn't how I wanted to be remembered. But if I were to jump, it would be because I wanted to just get away. As far away as I could.

Eventually I headed inside to the library, where I sat at my desk and unrolled the maps I'd made, slowly going through them all, between my island, Commi Island, up to Sabaody Archipelago.

Was I too stuck in the past, believing Luffy would always take my side? He was with her for two years… I had barely been with him for one. Sure, we went through a lot, and Luffy would consider everything we've been through a precious memory…

Maybe I couldn't compete with Hancock after all.

The thought made me furious.

I could compete. Luffy didn't want to marry her. He said it so often. And I don't know how I could live with myself if I simply just gave up. I put the maps away and moved to the shelf, pulling out one of the books. I didn't open it though, just ran my fingers over the spine. Last night –between leaving Luffy on the deck and going to bed after the short discussion with Hancock –I'd came up here and placed the leaf in the book. I would leave it there between the pages for two weeks before actually making it into a bookmark.

I kept the book beside me, knowing that it should be pressed underneath other books, while I worked on the map of Akaki Island. When I finished what I knew of the island, I looked up to see the sky growing orange with the late afternoon.

I still wasn't hungry, but I felt a lot better now. I placed the book underneath a few heavier books on the shelf. I checked the eternal pose, placing it on my desk, along side the log pose. I'd have to get them to correct the course, but I still wasn't up to talking to anyone. I crossed my arms, leaning onto the desk and resting my head on my folded limbs, and just stared at the eternal pose.

If I fell asleep, I don't remember. The eternal pose was missing when I opened my eyes, but I wasn't worried about it. Someone had laid a blanket across my shoulders to keep out the bitter air of the night. I smiled half-heartedly into the dark, empty room, and sighed.

It was lonely.

I remembered this feeling. It was the same feeling I'd felt when I'd left Luffy, Zoro, Sanji and Usopp to go to Arlong Park. I hated this feeling. I wanted to rip it down, scrunch it into a ball and throw it out into the sea.

Standing up, I wrapped the blanket tighter around me and went to a window that faced the bow of the ship. I could see Luffy sitting on the figurehead. I also saw Zoro climbing up to the crow's nest, but that wasn't important. I watched as Luffy glanced back and up at Zoro, who paused. Perhaps he was saying something to the captain. Luffy nodded, and turned back to sea. I noted that the sails were tied, and the anchor down for the night.

My stomach growled, and I went to the door. I eased it open, and closed it gently behind me. As silently as I could I walked across the deck to the ladder that led to the dining room. I glanced up at the crow's nest, and then at Luffy, who had turned once more, this time seeing me before I could reach the ladder.

He didn't move a muscle after seeing me. I met his eyes across the distance, and then turned away deliberately, climbing down the ladder to the dining room. Which one of us was being stubborn? Who was in the wrong?

When I opened the fridge I discovered a plate of food left aside for me. I took it out, and place it on the table. I ate in silence. It was so strange. It was…

It was lonely.

I fought the food down over the lump in my throat. I fought _all_ the food over that lump. I felt nauseous.

When I was done I went back up the ladder, not glancing over my shoulder but knowing Luffy was still there, and went to where I was sitting earlier with my legs between the rails. But I didn't sit. I just stood there. Stood there, and stared out at the moon, and memories of the night before flooded my mind.

Suddenly an arrow sprung out of the water, just missing my arm, but taking the blanket off of me and piercing it to the wall. A person came up right after that, swiftly. So swiftly. In my surprise I had forgotten to cry out, but instinct made me grab my Perfect Clima-tact. I didn't know where he or the arrow came from. Just as I was about to attack, he sprung over the edge and hit my arm with enough force for me to drop it. He was strong.

"Lu–" I began to call out, but his hand went over my mouth. I bit him, but he didn't seem to notice. I bit harder and harder until I could taste blood. Annoyed at most, he brought my head down and his knee up, and the two met roughly. I winced in pain. The impact wasn't enough to make me go unconscious, but to mess up my coordination.

He lifted me into the air, and leapt over the edge, back into the depths of which he appeared. Water rose above us, and I hoped Luffy heard the splash. He'd come save me. I know he would.

There was a sucking noise and the water drained around us. A door opened, but from my position all I could see were feet.

"Got her?"

"Mm," My kidnapper said.

"Put her with the others."

That was the entirety of their conversation. I was brought down a long corridor, at the end of which I was thrown into the room. I landed on my side, and struggled to my feet. The door closed, and I started banging on the door.

"Hey! Let me out!" I called. "Luffy! Luffy!"

I needed to apologize to them all. To Robin. To Mitsuki. To Luffy, and –dare I say it –to Hancock –

"It's no use," Someone said behind me. "We're in a underwater ship. Whoever you're calling won't hear you."

I turned, discovering that several girls were in the room with me. All were quite pretty, except for the bruises they must have received from trying to fight back.

"Where are we heading?" I asked. "Do you know?"

"Mm," One of the girls said. "I've heard them saying something along the lines of falling doom… what was it…?"

"Furunmei?"

"Ah, that's it," The girl said. "How'd you know?"

I looked at the door, kicking it one last time before going and sitting cross-legged against the wall. I smiled as I looked around. Five girls all kidnapped. "Lucky for you, that's exactly where my crew was heading."

"Crew?" The same girl asked. She seemed to be the one with the strongest resolve.

"Mm, I'm a pirate," I said. I've never been so relieved in my life. I would be able to sort out my problems just the same in a few days.

"For which crew?"

"You don't recognize her?" The girl in the corner murmured. Silence met her. The girl rolled her eyes. "She's Cat Thief Nami. Of the Straw-hat pirates."

"Really?" The first girl asked.

I smiled, "Mm."

I shifted so that I was more comfortable. If I were going to be on this ship for another two days, might as well get used to it. The floor was cold, and there was nothing in the room except for the other girls, but the conditions were livable. I hoped Luffy and the crew were quickly able to realize that I was headed for the same place that held Mitsuki's sister.

I wondered how much gold they had aboard…

I noticed the girls looked a little scared of me. I sighed. Hopefully, two days would fly by.

Though, I must admit, that my current companions were much better than Hancock.

* * *

**A/N:** Though I hate to say it -especially after being a consistent updater! -the next time I update will probably be a week or so from now. This next week will be _super_ busy for me, but if I can find the time to write I will definitely post it! My apologies!

Thank you for reading thus far, and please review! :)

**~Foxchicka**


	12. Chapter 7 outtake

**A/N:** I don't know why, but some of you just _really_ like to hate Hancock :P And if you don't like to hate her, you like to find _reasons_ to hate her. [You twisted people you :)] Well, here's one of those reasons. I took this scene out of chapter seven, when Nami and Mitsuki were going to go and meet up with Chopper for a quick check-up, for obvious reasons. I actually hadn't finished the scene before I was like "this won't work at all" But I decided to save it in case I ever felt like posting it. I did finish it later the same night, just to see how it would have played out. It obviously didn't work out well, or else you would have seen this sooner.

This has no influence on what has happened or what will happen in the story -just to be clear!

Here's to a deleted scene :P Hope you enjoy?

**

* * *

**

_Luffy leaves to go and see what Usopp is up to._**  
**

Across the deck, I saw Hancock come out of the girl's quarters on the second floor. She yawned and stretched as if she'd just taken a nap.

"Oi! Nami!" Chopper called, exiting the men's quarters. "I wanted to –Oof!" He tripped, falling in front of the stairs. I changed my direction to help him up, but Hancock stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

"Just who in the blazes," Her voice had an angry edge to it, "had the gall to place –" Her foot rose back and I realized what she was going to do, "–a tanuki in _my_ path!"

"No! Stop!" I covered the distance leapt over Chopper, shielding him with my body as her foot swung down. She made contact with my side, and I winced as Chopper and I flew forward. My back hit the wall, and we both fell to the lawn deck.

"Nami, are you okay?" Chopper asked. I got to my knees and coughed, blood hitting the blades of green grass. "Nami!"

Despite Chopper trying to get me to lie down to look me over, I got up to my feet. My head was throbbing again, but I was angry. No, I was furious. I clenched my fist tightly.

Hancock seemed to be just as surprised by what was taking place as any onlookers were. In a heartbeat, Zoro was down from the crow's nest, and Luffy and Usopp were looking over the railing, not having seen what had just happened.

"How dare you?" I spat blood to the side.

"I didn't mean to," She covered her mouth as I walked up to her. With full force I slapped her, panting heavily. I grabbed her collar, pulling her down so I could whisper in her ear, "You better be getting off this ship at the next port, because you don't want to see the things I'd do otherwise."

I pushed her away, but instead I lost my balance.

"O-oi, Nami," Zoro said, catching me with one hand as I stumbled back. I glared at Hancock as I stabled myself.

"Nami, are you okay?" Mitsuki asked.

"Nami?" Luffy called curiously from the third floor deck.

"I'm fine," I told them all. I turned to Chopper, "Let's go."

Chopper glared at Hancock and Salome as I limped up the staircase. Mitsuki and Zoro now had a firmer reason not to like the empress. It just proved to me what I already knew -Hancock did _not_ belong on Sunny.

* * *

**A/N:** If you hadn't already guessed, if I had indeed used this scene, there wouldn't really be any more story to write. Once Luffy found out, I'm pretty sure Hancock would be off the ship, Nami wouldn't realize her feelings, and... well, let's face it, it just wouldn't be as interesting for any of us. And I don't necessarily want you to hate Hancock. But this is definitely touching on how she used to be.

I don't actually think she would do this, whether or not she blamed it on being half asleep or not, because she _**knows**_ how precious his nakama are to Luffy. So this scene wouldn't be accurate anyway. Basically I posted this because it was already written and I hate not updating...

But I am working on chapter 12 when I do have a spare moment, so hopefully it'll be up by Tuesday. Like I said, busy week! I'm just glad I have the time to read and respond to reviews!

I don't know? Is it weird to be posting "chapters" like this? Do you like it? Do you absolutely hate it? Tell me so I know for next time!

But, please...

Don't be hating me for posting this scene...


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

When he came around the corner, the first thing Luffy saw was Nami's weapon on the ground. He walked over and picked it up, looking around. She was no where to be seen. His eyes caught on the blanket, which was hanging from the wall. As his eyes focused in the dark, he saw an arrow holding it up.

"Oi, where's Nami?" Zoro asked, rounding the observation room. He looked at the blanket and pulled the arrow out of it with ease. "What happened here?"

"I don't know," Luffy's face held no trace of a smile. His eyes were dark, and he was looking out to sea. "I heard a splash, but even if she were angry she wouldn't just jump."

"Maybe she was kidnapped," Zoro picked up the blanket.

"But there's no other ships around," Luffy murmured.

They stood a moment in silence before Zoro stepped onto the railing, then dove off. Luffy waited impatiently for his first mates return. Minutes passed. After he surfaced, Luffy extended an arm down to him, pulling him up and back onboard.

Zoro wrung out the front of his shirt as he spoke, "If there was anything around before, it's long gone now. But it's dark and hard to see." He paused and looked at the captain, "I'm sorry Luffy."

"We'll find her," He said firmly. "We have to find her."

"Mm," Zoro said. "But until we have any leads we should just continue as we are for now."

Luffy hid his face in the shadows, making Zoro unable to read his expression. "So you want me to just give up on our nakama?"

"I never said that," He replied. "But we have nothing to go on. We'd never be able to find her if we go without any knowledge. And the kidnappers probably wouldn't kill her for a while now, while Mitsuki's sister's health has a deadline."

"Nami made need us more."

Zoro sighed, knowing that there was no point in arguing him with him at that moment, and looked over the arrow. "Hey. This is a marked arrow."

"Marked?" He asked.

"Mm," Zoro said. "It means we should be able to figure out who kidnapped her."

* * *

"We're not bad pirates," I rolled my eyes at the long silence that followed since they learned of who I was. I looked over the girls. Two were twins. They had the same face with different shades of hair.

"Your captain broke into Marine Headquarters along with all those other pirates," The girl in the corner said.

"Well, yeah," I said, leaning forward to take off my sandals. "His brother was about to get executed."

"He broke into and escaped Enies Lobby and Impel Down too," The girl added.

"Well, it's all to save his nakama," I flexed my hands, which were sore from hitting the door. "He's a good captain. The entire reason we're going to Furunmei in the first place is to rescue the sister of a friend."

"You're pirates," One of the other girls said, doubtful.

"So just because we're pirates, we can't treasure what we have?" I asked accusingly. "We can't love; we can't respect others, respect each other, and be good people?"

"But you're _pirates_," The girl said, as if that was counter enough, no matter what I said.

"And you're what?" I retorted, "A brainless village girl that's never seen the world? That's never known what it was like to be scared until the day you were kidnapped? Thought the village was the only world you needed to know of?"

"No!" She exclaimed.

"Then don't judge me on what you think you know, because there will _always_ be exceptions," I told her.

"You're not really helping your case," The girl in the corner chuckled, rolling her head on the wall so that she was looking at me. "But I understand. Take a guess at me."

"What am I, a mind reader?" I snorted.

"Fair enough," She said. "I'm Hana."

"A _pleasure_ to meet you," I said sarcastically.

"Perhaps if it were in different circumstances," She shrugged.

"Perhaps," I muttered.

"I'm Tsubaki," The first girl introduced herself. "Then we have Chika, then Ren and Ran. Ren and Ran are twins."

"So I see," I said.

"So it's Nami?" Tsubaki verified.

"Mm," I nodded. It would suck to be in here for two more days. I stood up. "So what do you know about our kidnappers?"

"Absolutely nothing," Hana said. "They've fed us twice a day since we've been kidnapped."

"What about the guy that feeds you?" I asked. "How tall would you say he is?"

"A little taller than you?" Tsubaki frowned. "He's thin, but he's strong. He's the one that kidnapped everyone."

"So the guy that just threw me in here was the guy that feeds you," I wanted to make sure I had this correct.

"Mm."

I went to the door, examining the lock. I closed my eyes, picturing the hallway my kidnapper had taken here. One, maybe two, doors on the way here –this was what I was trying to tell Mitsuki about planning ahead. Observation and planning was key to being a thief.

"Nami?" Hana asked.

"What time do they usually come?" I asked without turning around.

"Once in the morning, once at night?" She said.

"Ever hear anything outside the door?"

"Footsteps, sometimes, it's not that frequent though," Ran spoke for the first time.

"Ran has really good hearing," Chika said, glancing at the other girl.

"How often would you say it is?" I glanced over my shoulder.

"Once every two, three hours," She shrugged.

"They never check in here?"

They all shook their heads.

I looked around the room once more, walking around once before sitting down.

"The only way out is that door," Hana said.

"So it would seem," I took off my sandals and laid them on the ground beside me. I lay down facing the wall, wishing I'd been at least wearing a sweater when I'd gotten kidnapped.

"You're going to sleep?" Chika asked.

"Mm," I lied. "And it'd be best if you did the same."

"Got a plan?"

I didn't reply.

"Is she sleeping already?" Ran asked after a few moments.

"She's pretty lax," Chika muttered. "Damn pirate."

"Maybe it's the way she copes," Tsubaki suggested.

"I think she has a plan," Hana said. "Though I wonder what the point is. We won't be able to find our way home. None of us have eternal poses."

"We'll have to go to the Marines," Tsubaki said.

"While we're at it, we should turn the pirates in." Chika was worse than Mitsuki.

"What if she's awake? She might not help rescue us if we threaten to turn her in," Tsubaki said.

"I doubt she'll help us anyway," Chika snorted.

"You don't know that," Ran said.

"She's a _pirate_, meaning that she's on the wrong side of the law. She's not trustworthy."

Eventually they all settled down. If they slept, I didn't know. I anticipated the next morning. I did have a plan. It was rough, going off of the words of others instead of facts I knew myself, but it would do. It would do for now.

* * *

"These arrows are thicker than the usual ones," Robin frowned as she looked the arrow over. They had all gathered in the kitchen. Luffy was sitting cross-legged on the table, watching them all with his arms folded across his chest. He had hardly spoken a word since he and Zoro had explained what they had found. Hancock sat on Salome, watching everyone intently with a slight frown on her face.

"And what's that on the spearhead?" Usopp pointed.

"I know that symbol," Mitsuki said suddenly. "That's the same mark of the pirates that stole my sister." She took the arrow from Robin. Mitsuki snapped the arrow in half, surprising everybody. A roll of paper fell out of a hollow slot in the arrow.

"So that's why it was bigger," Franky picked up the broken pieces of the arrow.

"This is Nami's ransom," Mitsuki unrolled the paper. She looked it over, "Same as my sister's. There's no doubt about it. The guys that kidnapped Nami are the same guys that kidnapped my sister."

Luffy clenched his fist, his eyes still hard and cold. "Let's go rescue my precious nakama."

"Mm," The entire crew agreed.

I drew pictures in the dust covering the floor. Around me there were pictures of a straw-hat, an evil looking snake eating the straw-hat, a mikan with eyes and a bow on the top wrestling with the snake, and finally the mikan becoming victorious.

"What on earth are you doing?" Chika asked.

"Drawing," I glanced up at her. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Don't you have any concerns?"

"Mm, plenty," I said, frowning at the evil snake picture before drawing a large 'X' through it. Oh, how I hated that snake.

"You sure don't look like it," Tsubaki took Chika's. The other girls also nodded and murmured their agreement.

"Does a person always have to show their emotions?" I rolled my eyes, "Especially in front of strangers? I don't think so."

"So are you scared?"

"For different reasons," I began a picture of a snake weaving its way around the straw-hat. The straw-hat died of suffocation. Stupid snake, killing straw-hat with her obsessive need to hang onto him.

"So you're not scared of all those guys out there?" Ran asked.

"Not really," I shrugged. I gave up drawing pictures. They made me upset just looking at them. I started writing words instead. I started with the letter 'L'.

"So what are you scared of?"

"Imposters," I muttered, writing my name beside Luffy's.

"Imposters?"

"Though not in the act of deception… though I think it could be considered deception," I recalled her sudden personality changes and rolled my eyes again, "Stupid people."

"You're confusing," Chika said. "Isn't that just hate, not fear?"

"And you annoy me," I told her bluntly. "And yes it is hate. But it's fear too. I'm scared she may be winning right now."

"She?" Hana asked. "Winning what?"

"It doesn't matter," I wiped the dust pictures and words away and looked up at the ceiling. I thought for a moment before saying, "Hey, if you all pay me, I'll rescue you from here."

"You rescue us?" Chika snorted, "Kind of hard to do in a room that's under lock and key."

"No, actually, that makes it a lot easier for me," I said honestly.

"So why haven't you escaped yet?" Hana asked.

"I don't know what to do after I'm in control of the ship. Rise to the surface, hoping that my crew hasn't passed us yet, or continue on to the island to wait for them, and potentially save a few more girls."

"Don't you have a bit too much self-confidence?" Chika asked. "There's no way you can take on all those guys out there."

I didn't say anything.

"He's coming," Ran said. I nodded. I moved into a position so that when the door opened, I could see as much of the hallway as possible. Then I thought better of it all and stood up.

"Chika, get up and push me," I told her.

"My pleasure," The girl got to her feet.

"What are you doing?" Tsubaki asked.

"Into the guy, alright?" I murmured. "Make it real."

"Oh, it will be real," She said spitefully under her breath.

Ran gestured that the footsteps stopped in front of the door. I nodded to Chika as we heard the lock release.

"Don't touch me you damn pirate," She said, pushing me hard into our kidnapper when he walked into the room. I turned as I stumbled back, running into him as planned. I pushed myself away from him, and raised my fist to hit Chika, but he caught it.

"Don't you dare lay your hand on me," I tried to break free.

"Stop." It was one word, but it was spoken so coldly. He released my hand and I let it fall to my side. He set down the stack of bento boxes he had in his other hand on the floor, and simply walked out of the room. I heard the lock click as he closed the door.

I waited a few moments before I emptied my pockets, laying on the floor a knife, as well as a wallet and a key that hadn't been on the key ring he had also carried. I had wanted to take the key ring, but that probably would have been too obvious.

"What are those?"

"Items that he'd had on him," I murmured, opening the wallet and looking at how much beli he had in it. Satisfied, I put it back in my pocket, along with the knife. I examined the key.

"When'd you grab those?" Tsubaki asked.

"I have quick hands," I glanced at her.

"Cat thief," Hana reminded them.

"Pirate," Chika muttered.

"Well, this pirate is going to escape," I took out the knife once more, testing its weight in my hand. Did I have the guts to stab someone? That was usually Brooke's and Zoro's job… Of course, just because I lost my Perfect Clima-tact didn't mean that I was helpless. I'm surprised they hadn't searched me after throwing me in here.

"You can escape? That key looks a little different than the lock," Hana said.

"It is," I said. I retrieved a hairpin from my hair. I usually kept one at the nape of my neck just in case. Planning ahead. It really helps. "This is what I'm going to be using."

"Didn't you hear her? She said _she_ was going to escape, never said anything about the rest of us," Chika said.

"Don't worry," I said. "I never had any intentions of leaving you behind." I paused, "Even if you did say some pretty nasty things about me and suggest turning me over to the Marines. Chika, you're going to be a sacrifice if I ever need one."

She glared at me.

"I'm kidding of course," I grinned at her. "I wouldn't be a member of the straw-hat pirates if that was really something I would do. Right now, we're alliances." I held my hand out, and Hana got up and shook it in agreement. Tsubaki, Ran and Ren followed. I raised an eyebrow at Chika.

Begrudgingly she stood up and took my hand in hers, "Only until we're rescued."

I smirked at her, "Believe me. I wouldn't have it any other way."

"So what do we do first?" Tsubaki asked.

I gestured to the food that was brought to us. "First, we eat."

They watched as I sat down and took one of the bento boxes. I opened it to find a mess of food. I frowned slightly at the contents, pushing it around and hoping that it tasted better than it looked. I was disappointed, but not surprised.

Yeah, I missed the meals on the Thousand Sunny.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, here's the next chapter :) Sooner than I thought, and I hope it doesn't disappoint! Next update will probably be Thurs/Fri. And after Friday my crazy week is over!

This puts at what? Day... 4, I think. [Day three being the fight with Luffy and Hancock and her getting kidnapped... so yeah, this is day 4 of 7!] We're drawing to a close! Two more days to get to the island containing Mitsuki's sister and three more days until Hancock leaves! Time flies when Nami's getting kidnapped and injured, and getting into fights with the boy she loves, and I'm realizing Nami lives a very hard life. But that's the price to pay to worm her way between Luffy and Hancock!

Enjoy!


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Are we still on track?" Luffy asked Robin –the current holder of the eternal pose to Furunmei Island.

Robin smiled at the captain, marking off another tick in the back of her mind as he asked her for what seemed like the millionth time. She knew that he was anxious. They all were now, even knowing that Nami was heading for the same place that Mitsuki's sister was. It was Nami's personality more than anything. She was arrogant at best even more so after the two year period. It would definitely cause her some problems. They needed to get there fast.

"We're still on track," Robin reassured him. "She'll be okay."

"Mm," He grinned. "I know."

Did he?

Robin watched as he walked away, and glanced up at Zoro in the crow's nest. He stared intently at the horizon, hoping to see the island sooner than the two days they had left to reach the island. Usopp, Chopper, Franky and Brooke were all quiet too. Franky spent most of his time down in his workshop, while Usopp and Chopper just sat around under the tree with the swing. Brooke stood silently at the helm with Robin and Sanji, not saying a word.

Hancock stayed in the library or the aquarium, speaking less to them all than she usually did. There had been no sign of the snake recently. Hancock did smile and blush when speaking to Luffy still. Sometimes Robin would walk by and be surprised at what they were talking about. She and Luffy were discussing –

"Robin," Luffy was back.

"We're still on track, Luffy," She said automatically.

"No, it's not that," He shook his head. "I knew that. I only asked you a moment ago."

"What is it then?" Robin chuckled.

"I feel funny," He frowned.

"Shouldn't you go and speak to Chopper about that?" Sanji asked.

"I'm not sick," Luffy said, although a little unsure himself. His chest kind of felt tight. It hurt to breath. Maybe whatever Nami had was contagious.

"Idiots don't catch colds," Zoro said coming up the stairs, surprising Robin, as she was usually aware of his movements. She hadn't even noticed him come down from the crow's nest. "You of all people should know, dart-brow."

"Explain it better," Sanji told Luffy, not bothering to pick a fight with Zoro. Sanji's hands were shaking slightly, trying to hold in everything he was feeling.

Luffy frowned deeper for a moment before shaking his head. "Never mind, it's nothing. I'm going to go see Mitsuki."

The four of them exchanged glances as he walked away, but didn't say a word until he was halfway across the ship. Luffy didn't even bother to shoot himself across the deck.

"I don't get why everyone is so down," Zoro sighed. "We're going to get her back."

"You're one to talk!" Sanji stood up, showing his anger and frustration for the first time that day. Brooke immediately took over the helm. "You let her be kidnapped right underneath your nose. What kind of look-out are you?"

"She was hiding behind the observation room from Luffy, as if I could keep an eye on her in the first place," Zoro said. "Where were you, curly-brow? Sleeping soundly in your bed?"

"So you're blaming this on me? _You_ were the one on lookout!" Sanji said. He could feel the vein pulsing angrily in his temple. "You damned muscle brain!"

"Stop it," Robin laid a hand on Zoro's chest as he opened his mouth to retort. "If you go on like this, it doesn't help anything. We're all upset because she got taken right from underneath us. I should have stayed with her after giving her the blanket. I was going to, but Mitsuki was pretty angry at Hancock and I didn't want to leave the two alone –"

"You wouldn't have known," Zoro said. "Not any of us could have guessed it."

"So don't go beating each other up about it either," Robin turned her gaze out to sea. "Nami will be fine. She's resourceful."

"She doesn't have her Clima-tact," Brooke sighed.

"She can steal from someone who has a weapon," Sanji said, although he wondered himself. "Believe in her. She'd hit us all if she heard us."

"She would, wouldn't she? Yohoho," Brooke laughed.

Luffy found Mitsuki in the library. He looked around at the room. The only time he came in here was when he was passing through to go to the bath, or when Nami was working in here. He could almost picture her sleeping on the desk as she had been the day before. Upset and frustrated –was it his fault she got kidnapped?

"Luffy-kun?" Mitsuki was watching him from the desk. Luffy wanted to kick her out because that was Nami's desk, but it wasn't as if Mitsuki was doing anything wrong. He let her be.

"Eh?" Luffy swung his head around to look at her.

"Is something wrong?" She asked. She didn't seem to be affected by Nami's absence, but at the same time it was obvious that she was.

"No," He shook his head. He walked to the window and stared at nothing in particular. "Was there really something wrong with Nami's heart?"

"No, it was a good thing that was happening in her heart," She said, cracking a book open.

"Good?"

"Mm,"

"A racing heart is good?" Luffy asked.

"In this case."

"What makes it good?" He asked, turning to face her.

Mitsuki was silent for a second. She wasn't sure if she should tell him or let Nami sort it all out later. Nami could handle it herself, she was sure, but –

"Just say it," Hancock came down from the bathhouse. When Mitsuki only glared, Hancock sighed and turned to Luffy, "It's love."

"I'm not marrying –" He began automatically.

"No, not me," Hancock blushed. "Nami."

"Eh? What about Nami?"

"She's in love," Hancock said. "That's why her heart is beating. It's because –"

"Which leads me to ask, Luffy-kun," Mitsuki interrupted. "Why couldn't you feel that her heart was racing?"

"Eh?" Luffy was surprised by the question, but didn't hesitate to answer. "It didn't feel fast to me. Her pulse was the same as mine."

Mitsuki smiled, quickly ducking her head so that her hair covered her face, and giggled softly. She wished Nami was here to hear this.

"I'm going to go and take a nap," Hancock said, deciding to ignore the entire situation. "You haven't slept at all, right Luffy? You should take a nap too."

"No," Luffy said firmly. "I'm fine."

She frowned, but nodded. "Then I'm going to go take that nap."

"What's with you?" Mitsuki said angrily. Both Luffy's head and Hancock's whipped around to face her. "Even if she were your rival, why can't you show some compassion? If you don't care about her or my sister, just leave!"

"It's not your boat to kick me off of," Hancock told her.

Luffy was silent for a moment before turning to Hancock and saying, "I know you're here to talk business, but if you don't want to be a part of rescuing my nakama –"

"I never said I wouldn't be a part of rescuing that girl," Hancock said, looking upset at Luffy's tone.

Luffy hesitated, but nodded, "Thank you."

Hancock waited an extra moment before leaving the room. Luffy and Mitsuki were both silent for a moment.

"I don't think she'll actually help," Mitsuki muttered.

"She will," Luffy sat down on the bench surrounding the room.

"Whatever," She rolled her eyes.

"No, she will," Luffy said, leaning his head back and staring at the ceiling. "She may seem cold, but she's not."

"Do you like her?" Mitsuki asked after a pause.

"Mm," Luffy said. Mitsuki frowned, but he went on, "I like all my nakama."

"You consider her your nakama?"

"Mm," He said again.

"What about Nami?" She asked.

"She's my nakama too," He sat up. "Baka."

Mitsuki shook her head, "I meant, do you like her?"

"Of cour–"

"Sorry, let me rephrase that. Do you love her?"

Luffy sat frozen in his seat. Mitsuki watched him as he stood up suddenly and crossed the room, leaving without saying a single word more, and not answering her question. Mitsuki sighed and leaned back in Nami's chair. She laid her hand over her eyes, closing them tightly.

Then she smirked.

* * *

I clicked the lock open using my hair pin. I paused a moment before smoothly taking it out and bending it back into place. The girls watched me as I slipped it back into my hair.

"If any of you want to back out and stay here, now's the time," I said.

None of them replied.

I looked at Ran, and she nodded at me. I placed my finger to my lips as I opened the door slowly. Peeking out into the hallway, I noted that there were five more doors in this hallway. I kept close to the wall and made my way to the first door on the right. Ran followed behind me as planned.

She frowned as she held her ear near the door.

"What's wrong?" I murmured quietly.

"Crying," She mouthed, and gestured tears falling with her finger on her cheek. She tested the door, but it was locked like our room had been.

I waved her back behind me, slipping the pin out again, and daring to unlock it. The chances that we weren't the only girls kidnapped on this ship were higher than I would like them to be. I opened the door enough to peek through.

Sure enough, there were more girls. Two were crying in the corner. Recent captives? I wasn't sure. I opened the door more, and slipped in. The girls in the room looked up, surprised. I waved the rest of my temporary alliances in. It would be bad if any of them got caught out there without me.

"Who are you?" One girl asked quietly as I walked over.

"I'm the girl that's going to rescue you all," I said, kneeling in front of one of the crying girls and brushing a hand through her tangled hair to soothe her. "Are any of you hurt?"

Heads shook. I sighed with relief. It means our kidnappers weren't abusive. It was a good thing, but I had to keep in mind that

"Good," I said, standing up. "I wish I could take you all with me in this instant, but that many girls crawling around this place will be hard to keep a secret…"

"Are any of _you_ pirates?" Chika asked mockingly.

I rolled my eyes, "Can any of you fight?"

"Do you think any of us would be here if we could?" Hana asked.

"I know a bit of Haki," One girl said, raising her hand. Her face was hard and unemotional.

"That's great," I said, "Are you willing to come?"

"I would be angrier if you didn't ask," She said. "I'm aiming to be a Marine."

Great. Just what I needed. Literately, at this moment. I grinned at her, "Well, this would be a great thing to have behind you when you get there."

"This is good," Chika said to Tsubaki, quietly enough. "If our pirate steps out of hand, the Marine should be able to take her."

"She's not a Marine yet, and Nami's been a pirate for a long time now," Hana pointed out softly.

"It doesn't matter," Tsubaki said. "Right now we're all in alliance."

"Mm," Ran agreed.

"So you're coming," I ignored them all and spoke with the Marine. I looked over the other girls. "If and when we gain control, we'll definitely come and get you. I'll be locking the door on my way out, just in case though."

They nodded.

"I should tell you all now that we probably only have until they come to feed us in the evening," I said to everyone. "Then our greatest weapon disappears. That's the element of surprise." The girls nodded. I turned to the girls that were accompanying me, "And I have no idea what they'll do to us if they discover us. It could be bad. It could be death. If you're not willing to risk that, then stay here or go back to the room that we were locked in."

All the girls walked by me, and I wondered if they were really going to give up just like that. Only the Marine girl stood in front of me. I sighed. Well, one was better than none. This was to be expected of girls. They don't want to lose their lives any sooner than old age. I used to be like that. But Luffy taught me just what it meant to risk everything. And I wouldn't stop until everything was lost.

"Are you coming?" Hana asked from behind me. "We have four more doors to cover down this hallway."

I turned. My face was neutral although I was pleased. Ran opened the door, and we all shuffled out after her. I gave a quick wave to the girls as I closed the door quietly and locked it once more.

We went on to the next room, which was surprisingly void of any girls, though it was unlocked already. There were crates and barrels stacked in the room, leaving hardly any space to move.

"Look for anything we can use," I said, going to the first crate and cracking it open. Food supplies –I wasn't really too surprised. So was this why they came down every couple of hours? It made sense to me. Food, probably alcohol. What more could a pirate ask for?

_Luffy wouldn't ask for anything but meat._

"I found a bag," Tsubaki said, holding it up.

"A crate of bottles filled with alcohol?" Hana sighed.

"Fruit," Chika muttered.

"Nothing good," Ran said, and Ren nodded the same. "Food, food and more food."

The Marine didn't find anything either. I frowned, thinking over everything.

"What kind of fruit?" I asked.

"Looks like Lemons, but they're green," Chika replied.

"Those would be limes," The Marine told her.

"Tsubaki, pack a few into the bag, alright?" I went to the crate Hana said had been alcohol, opened a bottle and took a sip. I grinned the moment I tasted it. It was good, but taste wasn't what I was searching for. It was actually rum.

"We'll take three bottles," I said, handing them to Tsubaki.

"Do you think getting drunk will help us?" Chika questioned.

"First of all, I wouldn't get drunk," I told her. "Second of all, we won't be drinking it." Well, maybe I'd have a sip or two more later, but that was later.

"What other reason is there for bringing it?" Chika asked.

"You'll see later," I said, glancing around the room once more. "This should be fine. You guys find something to cushion the bottles so they don't clank against each other. Ran and I will go on ahead. Ran will come back and tap twice once we have the next door open."

They nodded. Ran opened the door and I followed her out. We walked cautiously down the hallway, pausing at the next door to listen. When nothing was heard from within, I tested the knob, and pushed on the door.

A closet.

It was small –though it was easy to move around in, but it was by far the room I was most excited to see. I grabbed the broom that was there and broke off the bristles. I gripped it tightly, reminiscing, "I haven't wielded something like this for a long time."

"Isn't it just a broom handle?" She asked.

"It's now a weapon," I said, "Though it's a bit smaller than I prefer."

"So like a Bo staff," Ran said.

"Exactly," I murmured, though it wasn't the accurate term for a staff of this length. Hanbo, I think, was the correct name. But I didn't bother correcting her.

"You could tie the knife to the end, and it'd become a spear," She suggested.

"I wouldn't know how to use it," I admitted. "Anyway, check this next door then go get the other girls."

"Mm," She nodded. We exited the closet and inched across the hall to the last of the four doors excluding the ones that we'd left initially, and the one I was pretty sure led to the rest of the ship.

I watched as Ran pressed her ear gently against the door. She was shaking slightly. She must have known the risk that came from doing something like this. The chances, even with the element of surprise, were lower than I liked to gamble on. I wouldn't bet a single beli on the chance that I had to get out of this unharmed. But I would fight. I would fight, and I would help these girls here.

Being kidnapped like this, to be later used for who knows what, had to be no better than when I was under Arlong's control. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I had a small trace of a headache, but obviously that was the least of my worries. Was this alright to do? Did I have any right to put these girls in danger? Yeah, I still had more than enough tricks up my sleeve, but where would that get us?

"It's quiet," Ran whispered. "Nami?"

I tested the door. It was locked –another room of kidnapped village 'flowers'? With my head, I gestured back to the storage room. Ran got the message. She nodded and slipped away. I knelt down in front of the lock and took out the hairpin again. As I played with the lock, I wondered what Luffy would do in this situation… though perhaps that was a stupid question to ask myself. _Luffy_ would obviously just Gomu Gomu his way out. He would do it without asking questions, without fearing the consequences, without fretting about anything, not even his nakama –unless they were in serious danger, of course.

My heart was beating wildly at the thought of it all. Luffy… I really wished he was here now. Not that I always wanted to have to rely on him. I just wanted his support. I didn't want my last image of him in my head to be him staring at me from across the ship with an icy atmosphere between us. If anything I wanted it to be the night we spent on Akaki Island, but right now I didn't have that choice. If I wanted to change that image of him, I'd have to get out of here and damn-well survive.

I clenched my fist tightly as I pulled the pin out and gripped the door. I heard the girls coming down the hallway. I eased the door open to reveal…

* * *

**A/N: **BAM! What's behind the dooooooor? You won't find out til the next chapter! Which is much sooner than the last few chapters have been. Tomorrow's my last busy day, and it's only a half busy day, so i should have time to write and post the next chapter tomorrow! Fingers crossed! **  
**

I hope you enjoyed... :)

[though I'll be the first to admit that this chapter could've turned out a little better.]

Happy reading!


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The room was dark, but the light that pooled in across the floor from the hallway exposed broken glass on the floor. I knelt down and picked up a shard. The lights were broken. I looked around the room, but I couldn't see anything until my eyes adjusted.

There was the clinking of chains, and my head swung around. I stared at the one spot until I could see what was there.

It was a man. I think that took me by surprise the most. Not the fact that he was in chains, but that he was, in fact, a man.

With dark eyes, he stared at me. And his stare was cold. I clenched my fist to suppress a shiver, not taking my eyes off of him even when the girls showed up. They waited to see if I would enter the room. When Chika tried to pass me, I held out a hand to stop her -knowing that none of them knew that he was there -then pushed the lot of them out of the room, and closed the door.

"Hey–!" They said, but despite knowing the door was unlocked they didn't try to barge in.

It was silent except for our breathing. I was still focused onto that one spot, but it was pitch black now, and I couldn't distinguish anything from the darkness.

He spoke first. "I could be wrong, but you're a straw-hat, aren't you?"

"The possibility is there, I guess," I said, taking a cautious step forward. "And you must be…?"

"Kiyoshi," He said simply.

"How… fitting," I murmured. "I wouldn't think someone pure would be chained to the wall."

"I guess my parents played a sick joke," He said. "But if you're going to escape, you should take me with you. You'll probably need my strength."

"Somehow I get the idea that that would probably be more dangerous for me," I told him.

I heard fabric move and the chains clinked again. Had he shrugged? I wondered if he was used to the dark, and just assumed I saw what he was doing. I knew I was staring at his general direction. He must think that I could see in the dark too.

"Can I ask how you ended up in chains?" I could hear the girls murmuring in the hallway.

"I killed a man," He spoke bluntly.

"Thank you. That's all I needed to hear," I said, turning away.

"I don't even get a point for honesty? He called out.

"Even if you did, I couldn't bring myself to endanger the other girls," I didn't turn around. I opened the door, not surprised to the girls all crowded around.

"If you find yourself in trouble, just call," Kiyoshi said loudly.

"As if," Chika snorted. As I closed the door, she muttered, "That's the last thing we need. A pirate and a murderer together."

"You'll definitely need me," He said, though it was probably only Ran and I that heard. "I'll be waiting."

I shivered slightly as the door clicked into place. I knelt down to lock it, but just as it was about to click I stopped and coughed to cover it up so that Ran didn't hear what couldn't be heard anyway. When I stood up, I tested the knob, but we all walked away from an unlocked door. I wasn't sure what made me do it. Maybe there was just a bit of hope that we could use him later.

"There're people behind this door," Ran murmured, looking nervous as we reached the end of the hallway.

I laid a gentle hand on her elbow, and asked, "How many people would you say?"

"Three," She said after a moment.

"Is the guy that feeds us any one of them?" I asked. He was really the only guy that I wasn't sure if I could defeat.

"Yes."

I took a sharp breath, and turned my head away. This was such a large problem so soon. What was I supposed to do? He beat me so quickly the other time. I didn't want to be stopped so quickly.

I gestured for them to get in the closet, on the off chance that they'd throw open the door earlier than expected. I sat on an overturned bucket and tried to think of a plan.

"Can we take them on?" Hana asked.

"Three kidnappers immediately? Sure, why not," Chika rolled her eyes. "Because we weren't already kidnapped by these guys the first time."

"What do you think, Nami?" Tsubaki asked me.

"I think we can do it," The Marine said. I realized I still didn't know her name.

"I wasn't asking you," Tsubaki said. "Nami? Nami?"

"I think it's best if we confront them sooner. And the sooner the better," I said, standing up and running a hand through my hair. "If we waste all our strength beforehand though, we won't end up getting anywhere."

"So we're going to attack?" Chika asked.

"We'll need a distraction," I was trying to think. Then I spotted something that could help. Slowly a grin swept over my face. This was it. This was going to work. "Hey, give me a hand."

I grabbed the dirty cloth and matches off the shelf in front of me, then exited the room, heading for the storage room. Gesturing to one of the boxes I said, "Let's put this in the room we were in previously. Ran, Ren, go find something we can use for rope. Even if we don't use it this time, we'll need it for later." It was a dangerous plan.

We ended up moving four boxes and barrels into our previous prison. I poured a few bottles of alcohol over them and stepped back to admire my work, another rum bottle in hand.

"Have you warned the other girls?" I asked as the Marine –whose name I learned to be Kyra –entered the room.

"Mm, they're huddling in the opposite corner," She told me. "So you're sure about this plan?"

"Don't approve?" I asked.

"I do," She said. "It's brilliant. Before wondering where we've run off to, they're going to be wondering how to extinguish the fire. I'm just thinking that we're going to get more than we bargained for."

"A few extra guys won't be a problem," I said, taking a deep drink of the rum. I poured the rest over the boxes and made a trail to the door. "Are they all ready?"

"Mm," She said.

"Go to the others. After they run by, come back with the rope and knife." My job was the most dangerous. I had to lock the door and blow the boxes up. I wish I had my Perfect Clima-tact. Not for the first time.

Kyra left, and I locked the door. I took a deep breath and took out the matches I'd found in the closet. As I struck it, I thought of Luffy. This is such a small room, I was wondering what would happen to me. But his smile was what made me drop the flame onto the pool of alcohol and jump for the corner of the room. Because I wanted to see his smile I had to risk everything.

It exploded.

It seemed it wasn't just food storage; some idiot had put one of the gun power barrels down there too. We hadn't used it all, of course. That would be stupid, and I wasn't crazy enough to be in a room with a loaded barrel of gun powder that was going to be set on fire.

The room went from a comfortable room temperature to excruciating heat. Burning wood flew at me, and it cut my arm deeply. It felt like my skin was going to melt off. But I forced myself to stand in the glowing heat of the room. Quickly I tore my shirt off and tied it around my nose and mouth to filter the air. I stood behind where the door would open with my staff ready. I counted in my head. I hardly got to ten before the door was shaking as someone hurried to unlock it.

The moment it opened, I hit the person with all my strength on the head with the staff. The adrenalin must have made me strong, because he went down easily. I turned as the others made their way into the room. One of them was definitely the kidnapper. And he wasn't the one I had hit.

The girls burst out of the storage room, and jumped the other guy. He fought well, but the girls had decided to fight the guy all together. He didn't really have a chance. But our kidnapper was unfazed. He advanced on me, obviously seeing me as more of a threat than the girls. I backed away, and into the corner. I had a trick up my sleeve.

"You must have been the one to do all this," He said, gesturing to the room. Neither the heat, nor my underdressed appearance, seemed to be affecting him –I stood my ground though, coughing when my shirt slipped off my face and rested against my chest. "You're more trouble than I had initially thought you'd be."

"My captain's always causing trouble," I said, licking my lips to keep them from going dry in the scorching heat. The thought of kissing Luffy with dry lips just didn't satisfy me. "It'd be a shame if I didn't learn a few things."

He swung his fist down at me, but hit air. The thing is, I didn't need my Perfect Clima-tact to make mirages anymore, though I used that method most of the time. The two years I spent on Weatharia wasn't useless. From behind I kicked his knees in and swung the staff down on his head. With the pointed end I stabbed him in the back, the broken pieces of would digging through his shirt and into his skin. I put my weight behind it, becoming satisfied when blood spotted the fabric. The girls ran into the room, saw me, and ran over to start beating him. I stepped back, wiping my forehead as I watched them kick him over and over again.

I walked out into the hallway after a few moments. I took a shaky breath and coughed more.

"Are you okay?" Tsubaki asked me, laughing nervously as she exited the room with the others. The knife in Hana's hand was bloody. I had no doubt that she'd taken their lives. But despite being a village girl, she seemed to have guts. Ren closed the door.

"I'm never felt so empowered," Ran said.

"I grabbed the keys," Kyra added.

"And the other guys' knives," Chika said. "It must be their trademark. Look at this symbol here."

"Did you want their wallets?" Hana asked.

I shook my head, coughing again. I gulped for fresh and clean air, but I had to go into the storage room to get some. After a few minutes I was fine. The girls waited for me patiently. I don't think they'd know what to do as a next step without me.

"Let's go," I said, finally walking back out into the hallway. The other girls came out of their room, not sure how things had turned out. Relief came over their faces, and one of the girls hugged me.

"We were worried," One of them said.

"Mm," The rest agreed.

"We're like heroes," Kyra said.

"Heroes led by a pirate," Chika muttered.

"Get off her back already," Hana said.

"We got to keep moving," I said, nodding towards the end of the hallway and pulling my shirt back on over my head. It smelled like fire and smoke, which was only to be suspected, I suppose. "You guys should probably move into that room over there. The fire should go out on its own, but I can't be completely sure."

Kyra locked the door to the burning room, and we headed for the door, still wide open in the kidnappers' hurry. It was a comfortable area, as if it were a lounge for them as they kept watch over us. This would probably be a lot better for the girls.

"Here, Nami, water," Hana said, looking over the barrels in the corner. "You should drink up."

I nodded, and we found a cup for me to use. The feeling of water sliding down my throat had never felt better. I also found a cloth to bandage my arm with, and tied it tightly with the help of Ren.

"Good job," She murmured. The first words I'd heard her spoken. Ran glanced over and smiled.

I smiled too, as I downed my fifth glass of water. I bet Luffy would be proud of me right now.

* * *

"Luffy, are you alright?" Sanji asked, concerned with the behavior of the captain at the table. They were having an early lunch, since none of them had had breakfast, except for Hancock and Luffy. They hadn't really been in the mood for something to eat. "That's the twentieth glass of water you've had."

"It feels like I've been inhaling smoke," Luffy muttered, filling another glass. His belly was showing just how much water he had drank so far. Chopper hurried to go and grab his stethoscope.

"You're usually fine with my smoking," Sanji said, putting out his cigarette and turning to the fridge. Should he be offended? Was the captain trying to pick a fight?

"Not that kind of smoke. Yosh! That's better," Luffy said finally, leaning his head down on the table. "That was so weird. There's not even a fire aboard ship."

"Then it's impossible to inhale smoke, dumbass," Zoro said.

"You're breathing isn't abnormal," Chopper said as he listened to Luffy inhale and exhale.

"Is his pulse fast," Mitsuki asked.

Chopper checked. "It is! How'd you know?"

"A wild guess," Mitsuki grinned, but ducked her head at Luffy's stare. He still hadn't admitted anything to her, though she hadn't had the chance to ask again.

"Well, I'm done eating," Luffy said, lifting his hat off his back and onto his head. He tilted it so that they couldn't see his eyes for a moment, until he lifted his eyes and displayed a grin. "Oi! Chopper, Usopp, let's go fishing."

"Mm," They agreed –anything to distract them from the painfully long passage of time.

Sanji lit another smoke after they left. He sighed, rubbing his hand through his hair and looking up at the ceiling. "I'm itching to kick a few asses."

"I'm ready to cut someone," Zoro murmured. Robin smirked at the fact that they were together on this, though she wasn't sure if they knew it themselves. Mitsuki sighed too, leaning on the table.

Robin looked at her, "What's wrong?"

"Luffy –" She began, and Hancock got up and exited the room. Mitsuki wore a satisfied smile after the door slammed closed.

"What about Luffy?" Franky asked.

"Never mind," Mitsuki stretched and got up, resembling Nami a lot in that moment. "It's not all that important."

As she climbed the ladder, they all exchanged glances.

"What was that about?" Zoro muttered.

"Nothing important, apparently," Franky said.

Robin smiled slightly, thinking she had an idea of what was going on. They all sat there silently though and, almost simultaneously, lifted their glasses of sake to their mouths and took a long drink.

And to them all it had never been as tasteless.

Hopefully they reached the island soon.

* * *

**A/N:** Busy week is over! I stayed up late to finish this chapter, and I hope you all enjoyed it!


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"From here on out, there's going to be a lot more guys to fight," I told them.

"I'm starting to think we can actually do this," Tsubaki said, walking over to the wall and pressing her palm flat against it. She had ripped her skirt at the seam to make moving around easier, I realized. My clothes were easy to move around in already, so I hadn't really noted the difficulty they may have been having. "This won't be our prison for much longer."

"Mm," They all agreed, even the girls that were staying behind.

"We should just stay here, and kill them as they come along," Chika muttered.

"Then what? We still don't have any control over the situation," Hana said. "Once we get to the island, everything would turn against us. We don't even know how many guys there are on the ship –you can probably triple it, though, when we reach the island."

"We'll take over the ship," I said. "It's the best plan. We can stop this ship a bit away from the island, and we can either wait for my crew to show up, or storm in and save all the other girls that have probably been through so much worse than any of you have been."

"I vote on waiting," Chika muttered.

"Then stay behind," Hana said, standing over her. "If you're not willing to do this, then don't. It's as simple as that."

"And let the pirate take all the credit for saving everyone? Please, don't shame all our names," She rolled her eyes, getting to her feet.

"This isn't about being a hero," Tsubaki said. "This is about saving all of us here before they hurt us and anyone else. Aren't you worried about how your family feels right now? Don't you miss them?"

"Right now, on _my_ ship," I spoke into the silence Tsubaki had created, "There's a twelve year old girl who's desperately trying to save her older sister. A twelve year old girl has been travelling around the New World all by herself, attempting to steal from pirates, failing more often then the times she was able to manage scraping together any beli for her sister's ransom."

They were all staring at me, but I was staring solely at Chika. "That girl is the total opposite of you. She's selfless, and brave. Had you even attempted to fight back when you were kidnapped? Ever threw a punch at the kidnapper when he came to feed you? Don't act like you're a bigger person than I am –although I may be a pirate –when there are people who are actually trying out there." I gestured in no direction in general, but the point I was trying to make was apparent.

Chika didn't say anything, just looked down at her hands.

With a sigh, I turned to the door. "Ran?"

"There's someone walking," She said.

"Just one?" I asked.

"Mm," She nodded.

"Then that won't be a problem for the group of us," I smiled at them. "Let's get going."

They all nodded. Ren and Hana stood up and they all gathered beside the door. Chika stayed back a little bit. I hoped she was ashamed. Was that mean of me? But I wasn't in the wrong –just like I wasn't in the wrong when I had tried to put Hancock in her place. Why had Luffy defended her?

"Nami," They said. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I told them. "Don't worry about it."

"Is something wrong?" Tsubaki asked.

"I'm fine," I repeated.

"You don't doubt we can do this, do you?" Kyra asked, clenching her fist slightly.

"I have no doubt in your abilities whatsoever. I believe we can do this," I said honestly.

"Then why do you keep spacing out? Are you hurt?" Ran asked from her position by the door.

"No –well, yes, but that's not what's making me space out, it's fine. It won't conflict with my fighting," I told them firmly. "Now are we ready to go or not?"

"Are you ready to go?" Kyra asked.

"Yes," I was starting to get frustrated. I grabbed the door and threw it open, not waiting for a cue from Ran. The guy that had been in this hallway was gone now, which wasn't surprising considering the time that was spent conversing inside the room. I sighed though, disappointed with myself. We could've gotten rid of yet another one. I waited a moment before walking to the first door and looking at Ran.

She held up two fingers, and I nodded, throwing the door open. Two guys getting changed stopped pulling on new shirts when they saw us. I couldn't help but smirk. The girls rushed past and began beating them, and without realizing it, I barely had to raise a finger. But I did lift a finger to slip their wallets off of their bodies as they lay there panting heavily on the ground.

Hana stabbed their legs. I wondered if this was what they'd done to the other guys.

"We just don't want them coming after us, right?" Tsubaki said, gesturing to what Hana was doing.

"Mm," I said. I felt it best not to push on further, "Well, let's get going. Obviously there's not much in here. We'll make a sweep over the ship, taking this thing down room by room."

They all nodded in agreement. We exited the room and went to the next. It was empty, and nothing good to look into. Hana slipped in the moment we were about to leave.

"What were you doing?" Chika asked.

"Gagging them, incase anyone comes around when we're gone. We don't want the screaming or anything," She replied. I shivered as she spoke. I was getting a bad vibe off of her, but I didn't question her answer. I wasn't going to accuse her of something, and I didn't dare go and check.

The next and last door in this passage had been left open, and opened into another hallway. At the end was a ladder, and beside that, a door. We crossed the distance, and I opened the door after the okay from Ran. The floor was wet. I looked up and saw the hole that the kidnapper must have used to bring me in. I was sure we were underwater though, so there was no point in checking to see if it were a possible escape route. Who knew how deep we were. I closed the door and looked down the ladder.

"There's –" Before Ran could finish whispering, I jumped down, landing in a kneeling position.

The rest of the girls hurried down the steps to help face our next opponent. He was a pretty big guy, but I swung the staff at him, nonetheless. Taken by surprise, he stumbled back. Taking the opportunity, I swung again. Hana brought the knife down into his knee as he regained his balance. No hesitation on her part. He opened his mouth wide to scream out in pain. I grabbed the guys head and brought it down into my knee, immediately regretting it afterward. His head was as hard as a rock. But it still seemed to shake him up.

"No one's in this room," Ran said, opening the nearest door. It looked like a furnace room or something –I wasn't really entirely sure. Together we pulled him into the room, all of us panting for breath afterwards. Hana gagged the guy with clothes that she must have taken from upstairs where the two guys had been changing. I tied his wrists together with rope that Ren handed me.

"How many people are on this ship?" I asked, kneeling in front of him, taking the gag out.

He spat at me. I frowned, stuffing the sock back into his mouth and gestured to Hana, who immediately brought the knife down into his thigh. His closed his eyes tightly as the pain ripped through him. I took the gag out of his mouth.

"How many?" I asked again.

"Fifteen," He said, speaking through clenched teeth. It was an unreasonable number, and I began shoving the sock back in but he quickly spat out, "Twenty five crew members. I swear."

When I continued to stuff the sock into his mouth, he locked his jaw closed. Seeing this, Kyra kicked his head, slamming it off the metal wall behind him. It loosened his mouth though, and I was able to shove the sock in there once more. Hana stabbed his legs a few more times, and his screams were muffled into the fabric. It was chilling.

"So we can probably hope for at least twenty four, excluding the six we'd already taken out," I said, wiping the saliva off my leg and wiping it off on the guy. "The captain of this ship will be the hardest to defeat, obviously. As much as I'd love to go and try taking him out first, we'll continue with the first plan, sweeping them out as we go."

"Mm," They agreed. Without a word, they followed me out into the hallway. I wiped my brow with the back of my hand. I felt warm, I realized. Was it from the fire still? Or from fighting? Or was I getting sick? I hoped it wasn't the latter.

Because this was really still just the beginning of a long battle.

* * *

Luffy laid beside the mikan trees, with his head in the shade created by their branches and leaves, and stared up at the openings in the foliage at the gray sky above. It was obviously going to rain soon, but Robin said it didn't seem to be coming in fast, and it looked pretty mild, so they were sailing straight through. She was right –it was only drizzling.

But Luffy had been out there to be soaked through his clothes. He closed his eyes, tilting his straw-hat over his face. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. He felt a little light headed, and wondered if he should go inside, but the cool rain felt great against his skin and he couldn't bring himself to get up and go.

"Luffy?" Hancock knelt beside him. She'd been watching him from the library. She had prepared a bath for herself, but still couldn't just leave him like this.

"Go inside, or you'll get wet," He said without lifting his hat.

"Come take a bath with me," She said, lifting his hand. She was blushing crazily, but she didn't like to see him like this. She hated it, with a passion, because she knew what he was thinking about as he laid there.

"I don't want to," He pulled his hand away without using any force.

"You'll catch a cold," She was worried. This was unnatural.

"I'll be fine," He rolled his eyes behind his hat. "Just go."

She remained though, and sat beside him, covering his cold body with her robe. As they shared the makeshift cover together, she could feel the heat admitting from him. She sighed, leaning onto her knees.

"Hey, Hancock?" Luffy asked after a moment.

"Yes?" Her heart was beating faster just by hearing his voice speak her name.

"I'm not marrying you," He said.

She smiled sadly, disappointed, although he couldn't see it. Maybe that was for the better though, "I know, Luffy."

Silence. Luffy reached up blindly and touched the leaves of the mikan tree. His fingers grazed over one of the fruit it bore, but he didn't dare pick it. Hancock just watched his actions. She was anticipating something bad coming her way. She didn't want to be right.

"Hey, Hancock?"

She hesitated, not sure if she wanted to hear was was going to be coming out of his mouth. Finally she gave in though, unable to ignore him so bluntly when he was right there. "Yes, Luffy?"

He paused for a moment, lifting his hat up to look at her, before saying, "I'm sorry."

She stayed there beside him for a few minutes more until she could bear with it no longer. She got up, leaving behind her robe and headed for the bathhouse. There were tears in her eyes, and her heart hurt so badly. She reached the bathhouse, stripped down and entered the room. No one else was there, but the water was already heated and the room was steamy and damp.

She slid down the door, feeling her heart break as she gave in to her emotions and cried. She bit down on her finger to keep from sobbing aloud. And those tears she cried were the first in a very long time. After all the hard work she had put into becoming invincible so that she would never have to suffer again, all reduced to nothing the moment he has said that to her. _I'm sorry_. So much for being strong behind her walls that she had built up after being a slave. She was a disgrace as a warrior -as an empress.

Hancock had never felt weaker.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"So that makes ten, right?" Tsubaki said, adjusting her skirt and stepping over the guy tied up.

"Eleven," Kyra corrected absentmindedly, looking around the room. Actually, it was the kitchen. Two cooks had been there. If there were about thirty men in total, like I suggested, the number of cooks definitely supported that idea. While Sanji may have easily fed an army, other pirates would need more cooks with more people.

"We're almost half way," Hana said. "We can do this. We really can do this."

I wiped my forehead and forced myself to take slow breaths. "See what a little willpower can do?"

"Yeah… are you okay?" Chika asked. She'd become a lot more civil to me, though she still called me pirate. Baby steps though.

"I'm fine," I lied. "Don't worry about me right now. Let's keep going."

"We could always take a small break," Ran suggested. "We took some food with us from the storage room. We need to keep our energy up."

"Mm," They all agreed. I couldn't refuse when I needed it the most. Not that I'd admit it.

"Pass me a lime," I told Kyra, who was still carrying the bag. I needed something citrusy. It wasn't a mikan, but it was definitely the closest thing to one on this ship. I wasn't sure how to open it without a knife –and I wasn't about to use one of the knives from the pirates we'd taken them from –so with no other option, I dug my nail into the peel and slowly stripped the lime of its skin.

I bit into the lime as the peel fell away. It was so sweet it was sour. Nothing like my mikans. The juices stung my lips, which were still dry from the heat of the fire. But I continued to eat it until it was gone nonetheless.

* * *

"Have you seen Hancock?" Mitsuki asked, sitting beside Robin at the aquarium bar.

"Going to tease her again?" Robin flipped the page without looking up.

"Maybe," She replied, grinning a little bit.

"There's no need to," Robin said. "You should find another way to occupy your time. Read a book or something."

"I've looked at tons of books," She sighed, leaning onto the counter.

"But have you read any of them?"

"Of course I read them," She snorted. "But I'm sick of staring at letters on pages. I want to do something interesting."

"And something interesting involves ruining Hancock?" Robin turned the page. "Isn't enough already that she knows that Luffy loves Nami?"

"You know?" Mitsuki was surprised.

"I hear all and see all on this ship," Robin glanced up.

"How useful," She murmured, avoiding her gaze.

"Mm," Robin agreed, going back to her book after a moment. "It does have its uses."

Mitsuki looked at the older woman, who yet again turned the page after a moment. If that was indeed the case –that Robin could see and hear everything –how come she hadn't seen Nami get taken?

"Yeah… I bet."

* * *

"My arms and legs feel like they're going to fall off," Tsubaki said, kicking the most recent guy that we'd defeated. The battles were becoming a struggle. These girls didn't have the physical strength to fight so many men, even if they weren't all at once.

"You're doing great," I told them. "There are only a few more guys. We can do this."

"Few more guys? You said that at thirteen," Chika said. "You're going delusional, pirate."

"Footsteps," Ran said. "Gag him quickly."

"He-GMFF," Chika stuffed the last sock into his mouth and kept it in there with her hand covering his mouth.

Ran gestured. Four guys. Taking out these four would definitely leave them one step closer to succeeding. But four? Wasn't that too many for a group of seven? While I could take one myself, if the girls divided themselves up more than 3-3 between two guys… could they do it? Was I doubting them too much?

I took a shaky breath, walking to the door with my hand on the knob, ready to throw it open –and praying that these guys were nothing more than weaklings when I noticed something displayed on the shelf.

"Hand me that," I said to Hana. She pointed to the unique shell that lay there, and I nodded, she picked it up, looked it over, and tossed it to me. I smiled as I looked it over. Idiots probably hadn't even known what it was before placing it there.

I placed it on the ground and took a firm hold of my staff, swinging down hard. I picked it up, and tore off a strip of fabric from my shirt. I tied the shell to my hand, and then ripped another couple of strips so that it hid the shell completely. I shook my hand to make sure it was secure. The only thing I was really worried about was –

"What are you doing?" Chika asked.

"This is a special shell," I murmured, "It's called a dial. I'll explain later. Let's get rid of these guys first."

I threw open the door, but lost my balance and stumbled into the opposite wall.

"Nami," Tsubaki sounded worried, but I recovered, grabbing my staff and sliding my hands into position. I swung at the first guy, but the way these guys carried themselves were already completely different from the others.

"So this is why groups A through C weren't responding," One of the guys smacked Tsubaki aside as if she were a fly. Not that they weren't used to getting thrown around by this point. Not all of the previous guys we'd taken down had been easy. Tsubaki got to her feet, determined to win despite the odds.

It felt like we were winning this on sheer willpower.

Luffy had willpower.

"Nami!" Hana cried out as a hand grabbed my throat. I closed my eyes as it got hard to breath, but opened them to stare this guy in the eye. I was an idiot for letting my concentration waver.

"Nice bodies… they all have nice bodies," He murmured, and his friends laughed. "And they're frisky. I've always loved a fighting girl. After a while, the ones that cry get kind of boring."

I put my bandaged hand on his chest. He grinned as I lifted my other hand to cover the bandaged one.

"You like it, huh? Need a man, darling?"

"F-fuck you," I spat out. His face went red with anger, and his grip tightened around my neck. But I made use of the dial in my hand, and pressed the button to release the power that was stored. I winced as he stumbled back, and Hana was able to jump on him, stabbing him in the chest. The girls didn't bat an eyelash in this situation. How could they? Chika, Ren, Ran and Kyra were caught in the tight grips of the guys, their knives out of reach, and their power not enough no matter how much they struggled.

The guy holding Kyra tossed her aside, and came after me, his voice echoing in the hall as he shouted, "You bitch!"

My hands were all beaten up, though it wasn't nearly as bad as the time I'd used the impact dial in Skypiea. I threw my hand up as his fist came down, and while it pushed me back, I was sure the impact was absorbed. As he came at me again, I ducked between his legs, lifted my hand above my hand, released the impact and –

"That had to hurt," Hana said, watching as he crimpled to the floor. "I'm starting to get what's going on with that dial-thing."

My hands were beaten up worse now. Blood stained the fabric around the impact. I didn't think my arm, or the fabric, could take another release, but if I needed to do a hundred more, I would do it for the sake of winning this battle.

"Ren! Ran!" Kyra called, before getting her face slammed into the floor. I grabbed my staff and attacked, but he turned and swatted me aside. I hit the wall again.

"Pirate!" Chika called out to me as I slunk to the floor. I held my hand up as the guy hit me, but not in time. My cheek banged into the wall with the force. The guy picked me up and threw me. The strips holding the dial on my hand loosened slightly. I panted heavily, trying to fix them as he came up behind me.

"Nami!" Those that were conscious enough were shouting anxiously.

As much as I hated to admit it, we needed help. We were so close, but we couldn't do this alone. The guy kicked my hands, and the impact dial slipped out and clattered to the floor. The next kick came swiftly to my gut, and I flew into the door that had led us to this hallway.

Help… we needed help… Luffy, Zoro, Sanji… No –they weren't around. I struggled to think of someone that could help.

"Kiyoshi," The name came of my lips in a whisper. I didn't know what I was expecting to happen. I had left him there, chained to the wall. I regretted it now, as the man advanced on me once more.

I flew forward as the door was kicked off its hinges. It slammed into the back of my head, but kept going –it hit the guy that had been advancing, and he fell to the floor unconscious on impact.

"Captain," The guy left standing said. "We were wondering where you'd disappeared to. These girls –they must have esca–"

He was shut up instantly, as whoever had sent that door flying –in a voice that I recognized, even if it were only slightly –spoke.

"Captain?" I turned to look at Kiyoshi, his tall figure just as dark as it had been in the room with no light. I didn't regret not taking him along anymore.

"I just wanted to see how far a straw-hat pirate could take this," Kiyoshi knelt down beside me, grabbing me by my hair and lifting my face off the floor. I spat blood in his face. He frowned, but didn't wipe it off. "Not bad. A straw-hat pirate, indeed. Good show."

"I thought you said if I called you, you'd help us," I said, panting for air and fighting for consciousness.

"I am helping you," He let my face hit the floor as he stood up. "Any longer and you probably would've been dead."

* * *

Chopper, Usopp and Franky watched Luffy walk across the lawn deck towards them. He probably wanted his seat atop the figurehead. Perhaps he was checking again to make sure that they were still on course.

The rain had gotten heavier, which in turn made the atmosphere that was felt on the ship that much darker. No one had seen Hancock since lunch. It was almost time for dinner.

Zoro exited the men's quarters below, passing Luffy with a worried glance that could be seen even through the rain. They had just passed each other when Luffy doubled over in pain. Luffy's hat fell off his head, landing upside down on the deck.

"Luffy!" Chopper cried out. He leapt over the railing and landed on the lawn deck, gathering his balance quickly before rushing over to the captain. "Luffy, what's wrong?"

"I'm fine," Luffy said, fighting to get back on his feet. He picked his hat up and dusted it off –a useless gesture in the rain –and continued walking, holding his hat loosely by his side. "I just fell."

It was a lie. An obvious lie. And Luffy knew it. He hurt all over. His body and his heart. Instead of going to the figurehead as planned, he changed his direction to the men's quarters. Maybe he'd be better after a nap. Despite being worried, none of them could bring themselves to go after him. He made it feel like they couldn't follow him anyway.

"We're going to get her back," Zoro called after him as the rain began to fall even harder. "We'll get her back, safe and sound."

Luffy paused in the doorway and turned to his first mate. His hair was matted to his face in wet clumps, and his eyes were dark and penetrating, but he smiled. Somehow that made the crew even more worried.

"Shishishi," Luffy laughed. "I know. Nami can handle herself."

So what was this feeling of despair?

* * *

"Nami?" Tsubaki called from across the room. All the girls were in one room now, the one that Kyra and the other girls had been in previously. In my head I labeled the girls A, B, C and D, only because it felt like it didn't matter at this point. We were back where we started. Only worse –the seven of us that had gotten so far were now chained to the wall. All that fighting and this is how we ended up. I knew it wasn't, but it all seemed so useless.

"I'm sorry," I said, lifting my chained hand to touch my forehead. I was sweaty, and it wasn't from the fighting. If I denied it before, there was no point then. I had a fever.

"Don't be," Chika said. "We would never have gotten so far without you."

"Far?" I forced a cold laugh. "Look at us. We took one step forward, and were pushed two steps back."

"No, we got really far," Chika insisted. "We took down, like, twenty of those bastards."

"Twenty two, out of who knows how many more," Hana said.

"But how is that not a feat? Before this, I had barely lifted a hand to fetch water," Ran said. "Now I can say I have the will to fight an impossible battle, no matter the consequences. And we didn't go into this without knowing the consequences."

"Nami?" I heard and saw Tsubaki calling my name, but I couldn't bring myself to respond. My vision was really blurry.

"I –" I squeezed my eyes shut. It was really hard to breath. It felt like there was a weight on my chest. I felt hot. I felt cold.

"Hey, you, check on her for us," Chika nodded to one of the girls.

"I –I'm fine," I told them, pulling away as they neared. "I'll be…"

* * *

"Someone should go call Luffy for dinner," Sanji said, lighting his smoke and exhaling slowly. He rested his hand against his leg as he leaned his back against the counter. "I'm surprised he's not here already."

"Really, because I'm not," Zoro muttered, lifting his nearly empty glass to his lips. His eyes met Robin's across the table. He looked away after a moment, setting his glass down and lifting his leg to rest his ankle on his knee and leaned back.

"I'll go check," Franky sighed, pushing back his chair. They were all silent, staring at nothing as Franky's heavy footsteps made their way to the door. As the door shut, they all heard Franky mutter, "Damn this rain."

"Has anyone seen the empress?" Usopp asked.

"She's probably in the bathhouse still," Robin murmured. "If not, she may be sleeping. She'll find us when she's ready."

More silence.

"I'm sick of this," Mitsuki said, pushing away from the table. "Nami wouldn't want us all to be sitting around like this."

"We're not just sitting around, we're heading for the island," Zoro said.

"What happened to the happy pirates that I faced when I got on this ship?" Mitsuki waved her hand around the room, "You aren't them. You make it feel like someone has died. Nami hasn't died! She's fine, she's alive, and probably thinking of a plan to escape!"

Tears welled up in her eyes, and they all avoided looking at her.

"What would she say if she were here?" She muttered. She fell to her knees and pressed her palm into her eye, her shoulder shaking with each heavy sob. "This all could've been avoided if… Stupid Hancock… Stupid Luffy…"

The door slammed open, and Franky stood there, his frame filling the entirety of the door as he chose not to enter. "Chopper, Luffy needs a doctor. Now."

* * *

"She's burning up," Mei said, fussing over Nami.

"She's fallen unconscious," Nana said.

Chika rubbed the bridge of her nose. "She was fighting in that condition? What was she trying to do? Kill herself?"

"No, she was trying to save us," Tsubaki said. "Hey, one of you, come here and take my skirt off and wrap it around her. She needs to get warm."

"Take my sweater," Ran said. "And Ren's. She needs them more than we do.

"The arms –" Mei began, seeing it as an obvious problem.

"Rip them by the seams if you have to," Ran told her firmly. Mei obeyed.

"The water that he left us," Chika said. "We should tend to her fever with that. Take my shirt if you need to."

"You're all so generous," Hana said. "Take her hairpin from her hair and try to undo the locks on her chains. She needs to lie down and rest. That position she's in isn't going to do her much good.

"Got it," Eva said, retrieving the hairpin. "But I wouldn't even know where to begin."

"Let me," Olivia said, taking it from her. "My grandmother used to keep me locked in a room. I'll be damned if I can't undo chains like these."

"Another escape artist," Chika commented. "I guess they do have their uses."

"See, not all pirates are bad," Hana said.

"But most of them are," Kyra said.

"Mm," The other girls agreed.

"But we can all admit that Nami's one of the good pirates, right?" Ren asked, surprising everybody. She usually let her sister talk for her.

"Yes," Ran told her twin. "Nami is definitely one of the good pirates."

"So her crew must be good too, right?" Ren pressed.

"I don't think Nami would be with them otherwise," Tsubaki said. "Do you have those chains undone yet? If you do, come and help me out. I'll tend to –"

"Let us all out. We're worried about Nami," Chika said.

Olivia laid Nami down on her back, with the sweaters beneath her and the skirt lying over top. Mei poured water over Chika's folded shirt before bringing it over and laying it on her forehead.

They all just hoped their hero would be alright.

* * *

**A/N:** Soooooooo I reached 100 reviews today :D This makes me really happy. And the reviews keep coming! I love it. Just got one right now, actually :D I thoroughly enjoy every single comment and review I receive, so whether its criticism, or praise, or telling me that this has been dragging out for four chapters already, and you just want Luffy and Nami to get together even though you love seeing them realize their feelings the more they're apart -I'm really happy, so please, don't be afraid to review.

Thank you, Yukaonee-chan for being the 100th reviewer! (There, Yuka-chan, honorary mentions, like I promised!)

And while I'm at it, thank you for all my regular reviewers too! [You know who you are... and if you don't... well, this just got awkward...] You guys really make it that much easier to post every day! :)


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

We stood facing each other on the upper deck beside the mikan trees. His gaze was soft as he looked me over –as if searching for scars and bruises. But just seeing him made every trace of pain disappear completely. This… this feeling –this was what it meant to be in love. And the way he stared at me in that moment just made me want to believe that he just, maybe, loved me too. Not Hancock, or Vivi, or Robin, or any other girl in general. I wanted to believe that he loved me. Was that too much to ask for?

"Nami," Luffy reached for me. He touched my arm gently with just his index and middle finger. Slowly the rest of his fingers wrapped around my upper arm and he drew me closer to him. He rested his chin on the top of my head. I was stiff in his arms, but relaxed after a moment. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," I replied automatically. "Luffy, I –"

"Nami," He interrupted. Luffy held me against him, even when I tried to pull away to look at his face. So instead I kept my face in his chest. It all felt natural as he spoke to me, "Nami. My heart hurts. It's been hurting for a while now. Don't leave me. Stay by my side, forever."

"Mine does to," Unsure of what else to do, I lifted my arms and gripped the back of his shirt. "And… and I will…" I closed my eyes and pressed my cheek to his chest.

I was confused, but I liked this. This was comfortable. This made me feel safe.

I wished I could have stayed this way forever.

* * *

"–ffy," Nami mumbled inaudibly. "… you…"

They were all silent for a moment before Chika asked, "Is she waking up?"

"I don't think so, her fever hasn't broken yet," Tsubaki held her knees to her chest and watched the rise and fall of Nami's chest. "It's been a full day."

"None of us are doctors, so we can't even determine what the cause is," Ran sat with Nami's head in her lap. "I want her to get better. Quickly."

"I wish they'd bring us something to eat," Hana said, holding her stomach. She was sitting in the corner –very much like she had been when they'd been captive in the other room. "And water."

"Well, we stabbed their legs. They must be short of people," Chika muttered. "We should've just tied them and gagged them."

"I don't feel like what we did is any less than what they deserved," Hana said spitefully. "All men deserve to suffer pain."

"That's not true," Ran snorted, "Just pirates and bandits."

"You don't have to be a bandit or a pirate to commit a horrible act."

No one said anything. They'd all been a little scared of Hana since they'd been recaptured. She carried herself differently now. But what she said was right. You didn't have to be a pirate or a bandit to commit a horrible act.

"Someone's coming," Ran said suddenly.

None of them moved, though their eyes did fall on the chains they were supposed to be in. The door clicked, and they glared at Kiyoshi as he entered. He took one look at the chains, and them surrounding Nami's sick body, and hardly batted an eyelash. He placed a bag of food on the floor and was about to leave but Ran called out to him.

"Why?"

He partially turned, and they all stared at his profile, "Hmm?"

"Why?" She repeated, not backing down despite how much she feared him.

"Why what?"

"Why say that we could call on you to help us when you're the captain of this ship? Why take us down after we got so far already?" Kyra asked, squaring her shoulders. "Why leave Nami in this state? She could die!"

"Whether she dies or not is none of my concern," He shrugged, ignoring all the other questions.

"It'll concern you when her crew comes along!" Chika said, standing up. "They'll take you down as if you were nothing but air, and you'll regret not saving her when you had the chance!"

"I'm willing to take the risk," He said. "Though, perhaps things would be different if our doctor hadn't been killed."

"Killed?"

"Murdered –stabbed in the chest," Kiyoshi tapped over his heart.

"Did you kill him?"

"You heard the murderer comment, I see. If you feel you must know, while I have killed someone –and one of my crew members didn't like it and chained me to a wall with no light, food or water for a few days –I did not kill our doctor. That would be sheer stupidity," He said.

"So who did you kill? And who killed the doctor?" Tsubaki asked.

"I killed the last captain –and most of the crew supported it," Kiyoshi said. "As for who killed our doctor… well, perhaps one of you would like to step forward."

"No, we only stabbed their legs," Chika said. "The only guy we stabbed in the chest was the guy that grabbed Nami's throat in the hallway that you found us in."

"Apparently, that isn't the case. Well, I'll leave that up to you. We arrive in four hours. Maybe one of the doctors there will be willing to look after her," He said, opening the door and leaving. He rubbed his wrists outside the closed door, having had to force his hands through the chains' cuffs. If the straw-hate pirate hadn't left the door unlocked, it would have been a hell of a lot more work for him to do…

They all heard the door lock. Ran traced his footsteps down the hall as he went, not pausing or hesitating for a moment.

"Hana?" Ran looked away from the door, but not directly at the girl she was speaking to.

"Hana?" Tsubaki repeated, surprised. "You mean –"

"I could hear it the entire time," Ran covered her ears as she imagined it. The muffled screams as they became aware that they were going to be stabbed. She remembered glancing at Nami, who seemed suspicious but didn't say a single word every time that Hana came out of a room later than them.

"Isn't it good? We cut their numbers down tremendously," Hana stared at her hands, where under her nails there was blood. "If you're worried about staying in the same room as me though, don't be. I only hate men."

"A relief," Chika said sarcastically.

"Isn't it?" Hana glanced at her quickly.

They all fell silent once more, unable to do anything to save Nami, nor rid themselves of their new danger. If they thought they had felt helpless before Nami came along, it was nothing compared to how they all felt then.

* * *

"You should eat, Chopper," Zoro stood in the doorway. He wanted to tell the doctor to rest, but that would make him a hypocrite, as he wouldn't dare close his eyes himself for as much as a wink of sleep.

"I'm not hungry," The reindeer sat in his chair, staring at Luffy. "I've hardly broken his fever. I have no idea what's wrong with him. It's not infection, it's not disease. It's not even a cold. There's just this fever."

"So you don't know what's wrong with him?"

"First Nami, now this?" Chopper covered his face with his hands. "I hate this."

"Why don't you get Robin to look it up for you?" Zoro asked, sitting down on the floor and leaning against the wall.

"I have her checking out a few books, and Mitsuki's grabbing me a few more to look over, but I'm certain there's nothing in them. Even if there were, how could we tell? His only symptom is this ridiculously high fever," Chopper rubbed his eyes, getting even less sleep than he had since Hancock and Salome came to stay on the ship. He was glad that the snake had disappeared, even if it were only temporarily.

Chopper shook his head to clear his mind before thinking out loud, "He's not responding to the antibiotics, meaning it's not bacteria. I'd have to treat what's causing the fever, but I don't know what's causing the fever –"

"Just let him sleep it off," Zoro shrugged. "He's made it this far in the adventure; he'll make it to the end. And he definitely won't die before he sees Nami once more."

"I hope she's alright too," Chopper murmured.

"–mi," Luffy muttered, twisting and turning, the sheets on the bed getting wrapped around him.

"Me?" Zoro repeated.

"Meat? It's Luffy that we're dealing with here," Chopper shrugged. "I can't decipher half of what he mumbles."

"I don't think he'd be twisting and turning if it were a dream about meat," Sanji said, coming to the door. He took out his package of smokes and shook out another. He stared at it in his hand before wrapping his fingers around it. He wondered how many he had smoked that day. It'd been so stressful, he'd lost count. But with a helpless sigh he put this cigarette to his lips as he took out his matches.

"That's an awful habit," Chopper said, glancing at him, "Just to remind you."

"I'm well aware," Sanji muttered as he lit the smoke. He exhaled slowly and nodded at Luffy, "How's he doing?"

"How does it look like he's doing?" Zoro snorted.

"You –"

"Stop," Mitsuki entered the room with a fresh stack of books for Chopper. She dropped them on his desk and sat on the edge of the bed on which Luffy lay.

"You should all probably leave, in case it's contagious," Chopper muttered, cracking one of the books open. None of them moved though, out of concern for their captain.

"The sun will be rising soon," Sanji said after a moment. "I'll make a light breakfast."

He waited to see if anyone would say anything before turning and walking away. He had hardly made it past the table when Mitsuki cried out, "Luffy!"

He rushed back to see Luffy trying to get up. His cheeks were flushed, and his eyes were dulled, but his determination was still strong.

"I –I have to…" Luffy murmured, sitting up on the bed. He swung his legs over the edge.

"Have to what, Luffy?" Chopper asked.

"I have to go," Luffy pushed himself up off the bed. He swayed in the middle of the room as he just stood there.

"To the washroom?" Chopper asked, fussing over him to make sure he didn't fall over.

"I need to save Nami," Luffy took a step forward towards the door. "She… she's in trouble… I just know –"

He collapsed, and Chopper caught him, laying him back down on the bed. He watched as Luffy breathed heavily and frowned deeply. He hated this. He hated this so much. Chopper hated being right here beside him and unable to do anything, the same way he hated not being with Nami now and not knowing whether she was alright or not. Could this all have been preventable?

Who was to blame?

* * *

"Get up, get moving," One of the crew they hadn't touched forced them to their feet and towards the door. He even made Nami walk by herself, although she stumbled and could hardly stand on her own. The girls hated him for not letting them help her.

"Where are we going?" Nami asked, looking at Tsubaki but not really seeing.

"We're at the island now," Tsubaki placed a gentle hand on Nami's elbow. "We'll all be rescued soon."

"Oh." Tsubaki wasn't sure if Nami even took in what she'd just told her.

"I feel sick," Nami said suddenly, doubling over and throwing up.

"Keep moving," The guy said impatiently.

"Screw off!" Chika shouted. "Can't you see she needs medical attention?"

"I got it from here," Kiyoshi said from the doorway. "Go and tell a doctor to prepare for her. She won't have a ransom if she's dead."

He hesitated, but walked past his captain and away from the girls. Kiyoshi watched him as he went, and then gestured for Mei and Olivia to help Nami. They obeyed immediately, and they followed him down the hall and towards the room the kidnappers had used when bringing the girls in. The only difference from earlier was that there was now a ladder up to the hole in the ceiling.

"We can't climb with her," Mei said looking at the ladder.

"You can take on an entire ship of men, but none of you can carry a girl up a ladder?" Kiyoshi rolled his eyes.

"I'm afraid to hurt her," Olivia said, brushing Nami's sweaty bangs out of her face.

Kiyoshi sighed as he lifted Nami so that she hung over his shoulder. He climbed up and out of the hatch and stood on the metal exterior of the underwater ship. He waited for the girls to come up and get off the ship and onto the dock before passing Nami back.

"Thank you," Mei said, looping Nami's arm around her neck. She put her arm around her waist to support her.

"Just walk," Kiyoshi pointed.

"Mm," They all said, heading for the building which Kiyoshi's underling was standing outside of. A girl waited patiently beside him, until she saw the condition of Nami, then she rushed forward and helped her inside.

"This is the roughest batch you brought it," She said to Kiyoshi.

"In more ways than one," Kiyoshi rubbed his wrist again. She caught the movement, and spotted his wrists.

"I'll deal with that later," She told him, kissing his cheek.

"I'd appreciate it," He told her.

Chika watched in disgust, wondering how a girl could love a guy that kidnapped other girls for a living. Was she going to get brainwashed too?

"What are all these bandages?" The girl asked as they entered the building.

"She got hurt quite a bit," Tsubaki explained. "There was the explosion –"

"The battles, naturally," Ran added.

"That dial thing," Kyra reminded them.

"She's been through a lot," Chika murmured.

"So I see," The girl smiled gently at them all. "Well, you all must have. But there's no more need to worry. This place is better than you think it is."

"Furunmei Island?" Kyra sneered. "Yeah, I bet it is."

"Captain! Ship approaching!" One of his men came running in –different from the one that had sought out the doctor.

"Marine?" Kiyoshi asked.

"Pirate," He panted for breath, tired from running. "I fear that they're the straw-hats."

"Thank goodness," Tsubaki murmured.

"Mm," Chika, Ren, Ran and Kyra agreed as Kiyoshi rushed out the door.

* * *

"LAND-HO!" Franky called from the crow's nest, hurrying down. "I saw it! Furunmei island! It's just ahead!"

"Luffy, get back here and lie down!" Chopper called as Luffy came out on deck.

"I," He breathed heavily. "I want to see Nami. I want to make sure she's safe."

"We will shortly," Usopp assured him. "You need rest! We'll get Nami back for you!"

"I need her back," Luffy held on tightly to the railing as they tried to drag him back. With a sudden loss of strength, he snapped back into Usopp and Chopper.

Hancock came out of the girls' quarters, and watched as they pulled Luffy back through the dining room. It was the first time she'd shown her face to any of them in two days, despite hearing of Luffy's sickness. She still felt heartbroken, but she would rescue those girls. They deserved to be free and happy. Perhaps she'd even take them back to Amazon Lily if they so wished.

But somehow she wished that Nami had been taken to some other island. She just wasn't one of the girls that Hancock was willing to save.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

There it was.

Everyone -except for Chopper, Luffy and Hancock -were standing at the bow of the ship, watching as the island steadily grew closer. The sun sat just above the horizon. They were glad the rain had stopped –it definitely made the mood brighter this way, for the most part. But they were all growing anxious. They just wanted to have their nakama back. And nothing would be able to stop their forces until Nami was back on the Thousand Sunny.

"I can't wait any longer," Sanji said, grabbing Franky's shoulder, "Let's coup de burst."

"We can't, we might hit the island. The paddles are already going full speed," Franky said, though he wished they could go faster as well.

"Yohoho, this is killing me," Brooke laughed. "But I'm already dead! Yohoho."

"This isn't the time for a skeleton joke," Mitsuki glared at him before turning back to the island. "I just want my sister and Nami back."

Robin placed a hand on Mitsuki's shoulder to reassure her. "We'll get them back. Nami won't go down so easily."

"Mm," Usopp agreed. "Nami's strong."

Mitsuki bit her lip and stared down at the water and breaking against the bow. She hoped that they were okay. Nami she felt like she could be less worried about, but her sister? She'd been there for a year. Who knows what they'd done to her? Was she okay? Was she already broken?

"Nami-swa~an, we're coming to save you~!" Sanji shouted to the island. "Nami-swa~aaaaan!"

"She's probably in a jail and can't hear you," Zoro muttered.

"Do you have to be so negative?" Sanji turned on him.

"I'm negative?" Zoro raised an eyebrow. "Who the hell spent his entire nights in tears thinking that she's dead?"

"You want to die for spreading lies like that?" Sanji faced him head on.

"As if you –"

"Stop it," Mitsuki shouted, reaching up and hitting both of their heads together. She placed her hands on her hip and glared at the two of them, "Are you guys like this all the time? Can't you get along in a situation like this?"

They all smirked at the miniature Nami. Sometimes it was unreal the similar traits the two shared. If they all didn't know better, they would have sworn that Nami and Mitsuki were long lost siblings. But Mitsuki had been with her sister up until the previous year.

After a moment, they all turned back to Furunmei Island and sighed, nearly in unison.

"This is unbearable," Mitsuki murmured, leaning her head on the railing. "It doesn't feel like we're going fast at all."

"Mm," They all agreed.

Silence.

"Screw it, I'll swim there," Zoro said, standing up onto the railing.

"Then I'll run there," Sanji also stood atop the railing beside Zoro.

"I'll beat you," Zoro told him.

"Like hell you will," Sanji sneered.

"Number 7 can't beat number 1," Zoro muttered before leaping into the water.

"ARE YOU STILL GOING ON ABOUT THAT?" Sanji shouted at him.

"Sanji, Brooke, go!" Usopp said.

Sanji realized what Zoro had just done. He jumped over the edge and took off, running across the water. He wouldn't lose to Zoro. It was bad enough he had been on an island with a _real_ woman. As if Sanji would let him beat him at anything. "Damn Marimo! Don't get lost!"

"That's right, Brooke can run on water too," Franky said.

"Yohoho, that's because I'm all bones," Brooke laughed. He tipped his hat in a gentleman-like way before he, too, followed suit after Zoro and Sanji. Both men were running and swimming their hardest, but neither one could pull further ahead of the other.

In a breeze Brooke passed both men.

* * *

"You're right, that's the straw-hats' flag," Kiyoshi said, looking through binoculars out the lighthouse window.

"What should we do?" His first mate asked from the staircase.

"Prepare the island's army, but have them on standby. We'll see how they handle this first, whether they'll pay the ransom or not," Kiyoshi ordered. "Lock all the girls up in the hospital's basement. We don't want them interfering."

"Yes, captain," His first mate hurried down the stairs to the dendenmushi.

Back at the hospital Tsubaki and Chika were helping the doctor tend to Nami. All the other girls sat outside the room as to not get in the way. They were all worried about Nami, but were relieved that Hana had slipped away at some point. It was one less thing to worry about.

"Infection, most likely," The doctor said as she peeled the bandages away. "What happened, once more?"

"That's from the explosion," Tsubaki said. "I think the wood scratched her. The other wounds are from fighting the ship's crew."

"There're a few splinters in there," She said as she scraped away the scab, and looked over the wound. "Tweezers, please," The girl said, holding her palm out. Chika picked them up and handed them to her. As gently as she could, the doctor removed the splinters. "So this is from the ship's cargo?"

"Yeah," Chika nodded.

"Well, let's hope the infection is only bacterial," The doctor said, setting the tweezers down as the door opened.

"Girls got to come with us," The man said at the door.

"But –"

"You can go," The doctor reassured them. "I'll take good care of her."

"Thank you…" Tsubaki tried to remember if she'd ever been given a name.

Realizing this the doctor smiled, "Sorry, my name is –"

* * *

"–Youko," Mitsuki told Robin. "Her name is Youko."

"Sun and the moon, huh," Robin commented.

"Mm," Mitsuki smiled sadly, "My sister and I didn't quite get along when she was home. We fought all the time, and then there was the problem with the boy I liked having a crush on her, but at the end of the day, no matter what may happen, she's my sister. I want her back."

* * *

"Yohoho, I feel like I've seen this before," Brooke laughed at the surrounding men. "Well, if I had eyes to see with! Yohoho!"

"He's a skeleton," The men whispered amongst one another. "A skeleton!"

"Where is she?" Zoro called out to the army, soaking wet, his sword half drawn. Sanji stood beside him, and Brooke was on his other side.

"Where is _Nami_," Sanji corrected. "You can't just barge onto an island and assume they know who you're talking about."

"Oi! Just shut up," Zoro turned on him, an angry vein ticking in his temple.

"Where's the ransom money?" Kiyoshi asked.

"Does this mean we'll be taking her by force?" Sanji asked.

"We just want the ransom money," Kiyoshi said simply.

"We're not giving you shit!" Sanji shouted at him.

"Why should we pay for something that already belongs to us?" Zoro asked.

"Nami is not a _thing_!" Sanji kicked Zoro.

"Oi!" Zoro pulled out his sword and pointed it at the cook. "How dare number 7 even consider touching number 1?"

"Lay off!" Sanji said.

"My money's on the guy with the katana," A few people in the army whispered.

"Yohoho," Brooke laughed, held up his cane between the two men and stepped forward to speak, "If you would please just let us see our precious nakama."

"No money, no deal," Kiyoshi said, turning and walking away.

Zoro, Sanji and Brooke all smirked.

"Did you hear that?" Zoro asked before placing his katana in his mouth. He unsheathed his other two simultaneously. He gripped them tightly, and the orange glow of the rising sun glinted off their smooth surface.

"That's definitely Zoro," The army whispered. "Three katana. So cool."

"Not that I have ears to hear with," Brooke gripped his cane with both hands, ready to draw his shikomizue.

"It's because he's a skeleton," They commented quietly.

"Sounded like a proclamation of war," Sanji lit his cigarette, covering the flame with his hand to guard against the breeze that swept over them.

No one said anything for a moment.

"This guy looks like a pervert," Someone whispered finally. The rest muttered their agreement.

"Oi!" Sanji shouted at them. He turned on Zoro, "Don't nod with them! I'm not a pervert!"

"Yohoho," Brooke grinned, ignoring Sanji's ranting.

"You better put on a good fight," Zoro said, the words still understandable around the hilt of the katana. He took a step forward, and looked them all over.

"Otherwise there's no way that we'd believe that you were able to kidnap our nakama."

* * *

"Luffy?" I called. I turned on the spot, wondering how I'd ended up in a jungle after finally being back on the ship. Where had Luffy gone? One moment he was in my arms and the next he had disappeared. No matter which direction I faced, all I could see were large green leaves. "Luffy!"

Hancock stepped out from behind the leaves as I turned once more. She took me by surprise and I stumbled back, falling in a mud puddle.

"Oh, Hancock," I greeted her. "Thank goodness. Help me get back to the ship, please!"

"I hate you," Her eyes were cold, as if they were constructed of stone. "You dare say you don't like him, when it's more than obvious that you do?"

"I didn't know at that time!" I told her, trying to stand up, but I was sinking deeper into the puddle. No, not a mud puddle -quick sand. I tried to free my hands, but I just sunk deeper and deeper the more I struggled. "Hancock, help me!"

"This is what you deserve," Hancock said, holding her hand straight out to the side. A familiar hand reached from behind the foliage and took it gently. Slowly their fingers intertwined and the owner of the hand stepped forth. "Finally, Luffy and I can get married."

And there he stood, dressed in his red shirt and blue shorts. His hat was placed on his head, and it didn't budge even when a fierce wind blew by. His face remained in his silly grin, but it almost seemed fake.

"Luffy, help me!" I said, ignoring Hancock.

Luffy's face broke off, revealing a meaner looking Luffy, similar to the one that fought hard against an enemy, but he reminded her of how he had stood up for Hancock.

"Sorry Nami," Luffy shrugged. "Hancock means more to me than you do."

"Luffy!" I shouted as they turned on the spot and disappeared into the jungle. "No! Stop! Help me! Please! LUFFY!"

I struggled more, trying to free myself, but it felt like an impossible feat. I wanted to run after them and demand an explanation. But I was afraid I wouldn't get one. I didn't like this.

I didn't like it at all.

* * *

"It's not good to move her like this," The doctor said to Kiyoshi. "She needs to lie down and rest. Why don't you just turn her over to her crew?"

He didn't reply, just continued to carry Nami through the jungle towards a cave where her crew wouldn't find her. They had taken the back door and the minor streets to the towns edge to escape the growing battle.

"This isn't like you," She said after a moment. "Does the island need money that badly?"

Again, he didn't speak.

"Kiyoshi," She said, a little more firmly.

"This girl reminds me of my sister," Kiyoshi said finally.

"So you didn't kidnap her because she was being abused by her friends and family, or didn't have a place to fit in, the way you usually do?"

"She didn't look happy," He turned to face her in the entrance of the cave. "At the time, she looked like she was ready to end her life –the way my sister did."

The girl placed her hand on Kiyoshi's shoulder, "They came to save her. Doesn't that count for anything?"

He frowned, shrugging as if he didn't know.

"You're risking the men's lives by doing this," She said. "It's bad enough you lost the majority of your crew this time around."

"They didn't pay the ransom," He turned, laying Nami down gently on the ground and rolled a boulder out of the way. Behind that boulder was a room with a bed, a desk and herbs.

"Money isn't equivalent to love," She placed her hand on his cheek, looking at him adoringly. "Don't you know that by now?"

"I feel like I need compensation," He held her hand there with his, and closed his eyes. "Am I doing the wrong thing, Youko?"

Youko smiled at him, standing up on her tip-toes to kiss his nose, "What you're doing for those girls in the village is a great thing, providing a place to live where they interact with people in the same situation, hoping to reverse the pain and damage that accumulated over who knows how long... But just because it's a good thing for most, doesn't mean that it's a good thing for all." She stepped back and waited as he picked the pirate girl up and walked her to the bed. "Keep that in mind."

"Take care of her," Kiyoshi said, wrapping his arms around his fiancée's petite body and kissing her forehead.

"I will," Youko said, watching him as he walked to the entrance.

"Hey, Youko?" He turned partially with his hand on the boulder. "Do you ever miss your island?"

Her smile turned a little sad, "Only my little sister. I hope she's doing well."

"I see," He said, turning his head away. "Well, I'm going."

"Be careful," She called after him.

As he rolled the boulder in front of the opening, he didn't say a word. He took a shaky breath and looked at the roof of the cave. He ran a slightly quivering hand through his hair. He had been so sure of himself earlier –that he was doing it for her benefit –but he couldn't help but wonder…

Was he doing the right thing?

* * *

"I hope Nami's okay," Tsubaki paced back and forth across the room in the basement. It was a cellar, so it was slightly chilly, but they were promised that they weren't being locked in here forever.

"The doctor promised she'd look after her," Chika sounded like she was forcing herself to think that way. She and the others sat in a circle on the floor.

"It's crazy up there," Ran stared up at the ceiling. "It sounds like there's a war going on."

"Maybe there is, if the straw-hat pirates are here," Mei murmured. "Do you think they're scary? Do you think they'll save us too?"

"To be honest," Olivia began, "I'm not sure if I want to be saved. I wasn't happy on my island initially to begin with. I was going to be married off soon –to this awful guy, too. The worst. He was lazy and mean, but had rich parents. My parents always hated being poor… The kidnappers mentioned something about a random, right? There's no way my parents could save me anyway, if they cared enough. Me being gone is one less mouth to feed."

"My parents hate me," Nana interjected. "I don't know why. But I can feel it in the way they look at me. We weren't poor, but I doubt they'd try to scrape the money together."

"Our island feared Ren and I because we were twins," Ran said. "The island we lived on was highly religious. Twins were a bad omen. My parents moved to a house far away from the village we'd been born in, but a few years ago they died, and Ren and I were left unprotected. They don't let us shop at the markets, don't let us walk through town or go to school. But the most recent occurrence before we were kidnapped was the burning of our home. I can honestly say this is probably one of the better things that had happened in my life, right Ren?"

Her twin nodded.

"Has everyone had such a hard time?" Chika asked.

They all gave brief nods.

"What awful lives the beautiful lead, and the devils save their souls," Kyra rolled her eyes, "Irony at its greatest."

"It's scary to be stripped of the only world you've ever known," Mei admitted. "Nami must have a lot of faith in her nakama."

"And that faith has brought them to her," Ran said. She closed her eyes. "It sounds like a war between countries up there. I wonder how many crewmates she has."

"We never did ask, did we?" Tsubaki murmured.

"It would've been interesting to hear," Nana gave a weak smile. "What do we know about her, except for the fact that she's a pirate?"

"She has huge boobs," Kyra murmured, feeling her chest.

"It doesn't matter what we know of her past," Chika said. "What matters is what we know now. And from fighting beside her, I can say I'd trust her with my life."

"We all already did," Tsubaki smiled. "And it was a decision well placed."

* * *

"Lower the anchor," Robin said to Franky, jumping over the railing and landing on the dock below.

"Robin, I want to come!" Mitsuki shouted.

"No, stay on the ship with Luffy and Chopper," Robin pointed in the direction of the medical room. "I'll bring back Nami and find your sister!"

"Take this then," Mitsuki leaned over the railing, stretching out an arm. In her hand was the picture she had of her sister. Robin used her power to produce arms and grab it. Mitsuki hadn't actually seen Robin's power before, so she dropped the picture by accident. "Ah!"

"I got it," Robin said, quickly grabbing it with a new hand. "The girl in the background, right?"

"Mm," The young girl nodded. "Be careful!"

"I will," Robin said. Franky leapt over the side to catch up. He and Robin took off down the pier towards where a building tumbled down. Screaming –both male and female –should she be worried?

Hancock also appeared on the dock below, walking, not running like Franky and Robin. Mitsuki frowned at her as she went before turning and heading to where Luffy and Chopper was. Yeah… there had to be no one she hated more than the empress. Well, except for the pirates that kidnapped her sister, of course.

Though there wasn't too much of a difference in the end.

* * *

"Watch it," Someone said, bumping into Hancock.

"I'm sorry," Hancock feigned being flustered.

"No, it's me that should be apologizing!" Instant transformation. This was how it should have been with Luffy. But if that was how it was with Luffy, Hancock wouldn't have respected him –let alone loved him –in the first place.

"You wouldn't happen to know where they're holding the new captives, would you?" Hancock asked innocently.

"Basement of the hospital," Her new slave spoke without hesitation. "Let me show you the way, I'll protect you from swords and stray bullets."

"How sweet," She cooed. "Lead on."

He showed her the way, staring at her beauty the entire time. And while she usually enjoyed that people fawned over her curves and flawless skin, she couldn't bring herself to be too happy. There was a hole in her heart, and she had no idea how to fix it.

But she had a vague idea of what could help.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"So pretty… beautiful," Mei said in awe, and the other girls murmured their agreement as they saw Hancock standing there in the light, their guard and another guy practically on their knees and kissing her feet. It was like they were under her control. Kyra didn't like that.

"Are you a member of the straw-hats?" Chika asked.

"You could say that," Hancock looked around the room, finding nothing more than the faces of strangers. "Where's…" She paused before she forced the name out, "Where's Nami?"

"She's not in the room above us?" Ran asked, looking over at Hancock. Ran and Ren had stopped trusting people so long ago that Hancock's power didn't effect them. Chika acted more on instinct than anything else, and there was just something that she didn't like about this woman that stood before them.

"There's no one in this building except for you eight right here," Hancock said. "When did you guys arrive on the island?"

"Just this morning. Nami's sick, so the doctor was tending to her," Chika said. She looked at Tsubaki. "Right?"

Tsubaki didn't reply, just stared, transfixed, at Hancock.

"Tsubaki," Chika said.

"Hmm?" Tsubaki drew her eyes away from the empress. "Sorry, what'd you say?"

"Nami was sick."

"Oh, yeah, she was," Tsubaki said, staring beside the empress instead of directly at her. Something was weird about her. "It was an infection from an explosion on the underwater ship."

"Sounds serious," Hancock said coldly.

"You don't sound very concerned," Chika said, standing up. "Ran, Tsubaki, come on. Let's go find where they've taken Nami."

"No, leave it up to me," Hancock said. "I'll find her."

"Are you really a straw-hat pirate?" Chika asked, more firmly this time.

"I'm not part of the actual crew, but I'm on their side," Hancock looked the girls up and down. "Those wounds, they're from –"

"Kicking ass on the ship we were on. Nami led us into battle. We probably could've beaten them too, had Nami not been sick," She said, crossing her arms and looking Hancock up and down. There was really something about her that she just didn't like. An aura that rolled off of her. It was sort of like Hana's aura. Dark and ominous.

"Battle wounds," The girls could almost hear the relief in Hancock's wounds. "Do they hurt?"

"It's proof that we tried our hardest," Ran said turning her gaze back up to the ceiling, "Much like those guys up there. The straw-hats, I mean."

"Mm," Ren and Tsubaki agreed.

"You all want to return to your islands, don't you," Hancock said after a moment. "I'm the empress of an island on the other side of the Red Line. It's all women."

"I'll go anywhere with you," Mei said, and the guys on either side of her –as well as Nana, Olivia and Saki –nodded enthusiastically. "Please take us with you."

"We'll be fine on our own," Chika said, gesturing to Tsubaki, Ran, Ren and Kyra. "We'll find our own place in this world."

"Have it your way," Hancock said. She debated turning them to stone, but Luffy would scold her. She turned on her heel, gesturing for the obedient girls to follow her. She left the door wide open as they all left, but the last five girls remained there.

"I have a bad feeling," Tsubaki voiced the way they all felt.

"We should hurry up and find Nami," Kyra said.

Chika wondered how long that would take. Nami could be anywhere. How long had they been sitting in that room in the basement? Yes, they should find Nami –"Or at least the real straw-hats."

* * *

"Stop cutting buildings in half," Franky shouted at Zoro as another house went down. "There're still people in there."

"They'll live," Zoro grunted.

"We're not invincible like you!" The five men that he was fighting yelled. "We have wives and children in that hut."

"Wives? Children?" Sanji kicked a guy far out into the jungle. "You, pirates who kidnap girls from all over the sea, dare take wives and have children?"

"You got us all wrong," One of the men said, backing away slowly and fell to the ground. "We don't just kidnap random girls."

"No, you kidnap beauties," Sanji looked down at him. "You disgust me."

"Hold on," Robin interrupted. "I want to hear what he has to say."

"Yes, Robin-chwa~an!" Sanji said, dancing away to go and fight someone else.

"Speak," Robin said, producing a hand between his legs, "Or else I'll make sure you never have children again."

"Robin, you're so cruel," Franky winced at the memory from Water 7.

"He's wrong, we don't just kidnap beauties," The guy said, never taking his eyes of that hand, backing up until his back touched a wall. "We take girls that don't appear to be enjoying life on their islands –girls that have tough lives, girls that have been through impossible situations, girls that have been raped or can't trust the people around them. We take them and bring them to this island. We rebuild their trust and give them the will to live."

"Are you telling the truth?" Robin's extra hand flexed, making the guy nearly piss his pants.

"What guy would lie in a situation like this?" He closed his eyes tightly, and when they opened, both the hand and Robin were gone.

"Zoro, stop," Robin placed a hand on his shoulder. "These aren't bad people."

"They still took Nami," Zoro said, accidentally knocking down part of another building. He didn't bat an eyelash when Franky and the men started yelling at him again.

"I think this could be solved easily," Robin stepped in front of him. He frowned, but straightened up and sheathed his swords. She smiled at him, and murmured, "Thank you," before shouting to the others, "Sanji! Brooke! Franky! That's enough!"

"But Robin –" Franky said.

"No, please, stop," The army was panting. "This is why we use a submarine. We don't really like fighting."

"What kind of pirates are you?" Sanji asked.

"Yohoho, they're bad to the bone," Brooke laughed.

"Not good ones," Zoro muttered, ignoring Brooke, absentmindedly his hand came to rest on Robin's upper arm. Before anyone could notice, Robin slipped away from his reach.

"So where's our nakama?" Robin asked.

"We couldn't tell you," Someone spoke up. "Captain Kiyoshi took her and the village doctor to a secret place."

"Not even we know where it is," Another one said.

"Doctor?" Robin repeated.

"The pirate girl was sick," The first said again, "Arrived on the island unconscious with a high fever."

"We need to find her and get her to Chopper," Franky muttered. "If he didn't need to look after Luffy, I'd say we should use his nose, but Luffy seems to be in bad condition."

"I agree," Robin nodded.

"So let's tear this island apart looking for her," Zoro shrugged. "They couldn't have really gotten too far."

"It'd make things easier if you just paid the ransom," One man said from the back. "Captain won't believe you care for her otherwise."

"I don't see why we should pay," Sanji gritted his teeth.

"Why should money determine how much we care?" Franky asked.

"Most the girls that we take here never have anybody come after them," Kiyoshi stepped slowly through the crowd. "The few people that do come don't scrape up any money whatsoever to pay the ransom. They don't even try."

"Nami would shoot us if we used the money like that on her," Zoro said.

"Mm," Franky and Brooke agreed, nodding their heads. "She'd add it to the amounts we owe her and increase the interest."

"We're willing to fight for her," Robin said, "Doesn't that mean anything?"

"Most of the girls come here abused," Kiyoshi said. "Violence means nothing on this island. Now if that's all, please turn around and leave until you're willing to –"

"No," Robin said. "But if you're not willing to hand Nami over, then can you tell me about a girl named Youko? I have a picture here."

Kiyoshi took the picture and looked it over. It was clearly the fiancée he had just left back in the cave in the jungle, but he handed it back to Robin nonetheless.

"I know nothing," He lied.

* * *

Youko mixed a few herbs together, grinding them into powder. She glanced at the door, wondering if Kiyoshi would be okay. She hadn't had a moment to look at his wrists to make sure they'd be alright. She also wanted to hear what had actually occurred on the ship. Had they come across other pirates out in the Grand Line? Or had there been a mutiny of sorts aboard the ship?

Nami groaned on the bed, and Youko got up to look at her. She ran a hand over her sweaty forehead and smiled sadly, placing a cold cloth there. The fever was so high. She was really beginning to wonder if it were too late to save her. But for some reason, she just felt that this girl had the strength to live through it.

With a sigh, Youko sat back down to finish preparing the medicine.

Things would be better soon.

* * *

Hancock was surprised to find that not a lot of girls were willing to join her. Their assumptions on the island were wrong. The girls were happy here. They had families here, jobs. Hancock couldn't understand them. All men except for Luffy were awful creatures. Disgusting even. Look at the way they fell to her feet, or kissed her hand, begging her to look their way, if only for the briefest of moments. If only it were just a glance.

Hancock had made the girls and the men split up to search for a particularly hateful red-headed pirate. But there was no sign of Nami in this village. Where had they taken her? Why had they deliberately made things so difficult?

A hiss came from behind her, and she turned to see Salome making his way over to her.

"Perfect timing," Hancock greeted him. "My sisters are nearly here, I presume. That's good, even if not a lot of girls are going to take up my offer. But, I have a mission. Lead me to the brat."

Salome's tongue slid in and out of his reptilian lips, and began leading her towards the jungle. Hancock smirked at the villager's slyness for not even keeping her within the limits of the village.

But they would have to do better than that.

* * *

Kiyoshi and the island's army just stood there staring at the straw-hat pirates. Neither was willing to step down from this stand off. A breeze swept over them. The army shifted from one foot to the other, slightly impatient. Zoro and the others barely twitched a muscle. They stood there in silence though, only cracking when one of the men in the opposing army coughed.

"Well, if you don't want to fight," Zoro yawned and sat down. "We'll just stay here until you give her back."

"Does anyone know how long it takes for the log pose to set?" Robin asked. "We have an island that we want to go back to."

"A day," Someone piped up.

"We can't waste time," Sanji said. "Luffy really liked that island. Nami and Mitsuki seemed to enjoy it too. That's why Nami didn't steal an already set watch."

"Mitsuki?" Kiyoshi repeated. He caught himself though, and added, "Ah, oh, sorry."

"No apology needed," Robin told him. She noted it in the back of her mind though. She would bring it up again later.

"Yohoho, I hope Nami isn't all bones when we find her," Brooke received Sanji's slap.

"Make any more jokes like that and I'll cut your hair," Sanji threatened.

"Cook-san is a perverted meanie," Someone whispered.

"The swords guy is amazingly cool," Someone else said.

"Hey, I recognize the skeleton. Isn't he that soul king?"

"No way! _The_ soul king?"

"Would it be weird if I asked for an autograph after this is all over?"

"I would kill to see him in concert."

Kiyoshi and Sanji both opened their mouths to say something, but suddenly a figure ran from out of no where, holding a knife high and aiming for Kiyoshi. Instinct made someone fire a shot, and the person fell to the ground. The knife flew from the person's hands, landing out of reach. Sanji managed to catch the figure before they hit the ground, but he was scratched despite trying to help.

Hana coughed up blood, having been shot in the chest. But even as her life slowly drained from her, she glared up at all the men. How she wished she could've taken them all with her in her demise.

* * *

His eyes flew open suddenly, giving Mitsuki a start.

"Chopper?" She called. "He's awake. Luffy's awake."

Chopper hurried back in from the dining room, having been getting something for Luffy to take medicine with. "Good, he can take his medicine now."

"Nami…" Luffy stared into nothing as he sat up. "Nami's near."

"Robin and the others are getting her back," Mitsuki promised.

"Here, Luffy, take this," Chopper said, handing him the medicine and food. Luffy took one look at it and tossed it aside. "Oi! Luffy!"

"I'm going to go find Nami," Luffy grabbed his hat off Chopper's desk by stretching his arm across the room.

"The others are getting her back. They just have to deal with the pirates," Chopper told him.

"Pirates," Luffy said. He frowned, "Nami's in danger."

"No, Luffy," Chopper grabbed his burning arm, but it was too late. Luffy had it in his feverish mind that Nami was in danger, and now no one could stop him. He practically threw Chopper across the room in a similar manner to the medicine before racing out the door.

"We need to go after him," Chopper said. "He's too sick to be doing things like this."

"Let's go," Mitsuki had no objections.

She wanted to find her sister.

* * *

Hancock stood outside the cave. "How… quaint."

Salome hissed in reply, leading her into the cave and towards the boulder that blocked the room.

"Behind this?" She asked. Salome nodded, wrapping around Hancock as she swung her leg back. She kicked the boulder out of the way, surprising Youko. She accidently spilt some of the medicine she had just finished preparing.

"Who are you?" The doctor asked.

"Mero Mero Merrow!" Hancock said, turning the doctor to stone without blinking an eye. She crossed the room to the bed and looked down at Nami. Her cheeks were flushed and she was breathing heavily. She was definitely sick.

This made it easier. It meant there would be no struggle, because she couldn't put up a fight. Hancock took out a dagger, gripping it tightly in her hand. She admired the clean blade, but there was something she would admire so much more.

A blade splashed with blood, and Luffy all to herself.


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Hana was breathing heavily on the ground, and at first all anyone could do was stand there, and stare down at her.

"We need a doctor," One of the island's men shouted.

"Brooke, go get Chopper," Robin said, kneeling down and putting pressure on the wound. "Go get him, quick!"

"Mm," Brooke said, turning to run down the dock, but was stopped short with Luffy, Chopper and Mitsuki all running towards him.

"Chopper, we need your help," Zoro said.

"But Luffy –" Chopper said as their captain slammed into a member of the army.

"Hey!" The person shouted at him, but Luffy kept on going, breathing heavily.

"This is more important!" Robin shouted. "This girl will die if something's not done right now!"

"Nami!" Luffy shouted. "Nami!"

"Oi, Luffy!" Zoro called after him. "Stop! You should be resting. You're sick."

"Nami!" Luffy shouted, shooting onto the roof of a building.

"Go get him," Chopper said, getting out his medical supplies. "He's burning up. We don't want him to hurt himself."

"Did you see that?" The villagers whispered. "It can talk."

"What a weird tanuki," Another one whispered.

"I'M A REINDEER," Chopper shouted at them.

"I'll get him," Sanji told Chopper, running at the building. He leapt up, but missed as Luffy shot to another roof. "Oi! Luffy! Stand still!"

"Nami!"

"That's your captain?" Kiyoshi asked, kneeling beside Hana's injured body.

"Luffy –" Sanji finally grabbed him, but was thrown off the building and into the wall of another one. The building fell in on Sanji.

"Zoro, go help him," Robin looked up at him.

"What's wrong with him?" Kiyoshi watched as the swordsman ran at the boy atop the highest building in the town.

"He's sick," Mitsuki said. "But now isn't the time for that. Chopper, is there anything I can do?"

"Mitsuki, can you run and get a medicine from my infirmary?" Chopper asked frantically. "It's a blue powder, on the top shelf."

"Mitsuki," Kiyoshi mouthed her name as she nodded and ran back to the ship.

"Luffy!" Zoro shouted up at him. "Luffy, I'll take you to Nami, so come down here!"

In a heartbeat Luffy was in front of Zoro, fingers digging into his shoulders. "Where's Nami? Take me to her now! She's in danger!"

"She's fine, Luffy," Zoro said. "She's fine."

"I want to see her," Luffy turned away from him, but Zoro now had his strong grip on Luffy's wrist, and wouldn't let him go.

"Zoro, let go," Luffy's eyes went dark.

"Luffy, we'll find her. After Chopper helps the girl, we'll use his nose to find her," Zoro said.

"I got the medicine," Mitsuki shouted as she ran back to Chopper's side.

"Zoro," Luffy's expression changed into a look of helplessness. "Please… let me go."

"No," Zoro said firmly.

Suddenly Luffy's fist flew into Zoro's face, "I said to let me go!"

* * *

"Those are the Straw-hat pirates?" Tsubaki asked, peeking out the window. "Who's that on the ground?"

"Mm, and I don't know…" Ran's voice drifted off. She glanced over at the other three girls. "Do you think Chika will be alright on her own?"

"She said she wouldn't confront Hancock, so we're just going to have to trust her," Kyra said.

"It's a good thing you recognized her," Ran said. "A Shichibukai, huh? How scary…"

"I told you I want to be a Marine," Kyra replied. "If I don't know that much, I'm not going to be a very good Marine, now will I?"

"I wouldn't know," Tsubaki said. "I don't know the requirements for being a Marine."

"They seem to be at a cease fire," Ran said. "Should we go out to them?"

"What if our kidnappers get angry?" Tsubaki asked.

"Shouldn't we trust the Straw-hats to protect us?" Ren looked at them all, "Like Nami would?"

Ran smiled at her twin, "Mm."

"But what if that captain is stronger than the Straw-hats?" Tsubaki nodded towards Kiyoshi. "You saw how easily he and the last men we fought threw Nami and us around."

"They were doing fine before, they'll be doing fine when complications occur," Kyra said. "Let's go. What else can they do to us?"

"Oh, I could think of a few things," Tsubaki muttered, rubbing her arm uncomfortable.

"It's for Nami," Ran said hopefully.

"I never said I wasn't going," Tsubaki straightened up. "I'm just worried if it were going to be all in vain again."

"I don't think taking action to stand up for someone or something can be considered 'in vain'," Ren murmured.

"You're right," Tsubaki smiled gently. "Let's go."

They went to the front door, throwing it open and running outside.

"Nami!" They could hear shouting now. It was a painful and strangled voice that called out. Whoever it was sounded like he was desperate. These people had to be the Straw-hats.

Then they saw him. The captain of the Straw-hats, Monkey D. Luffy and Roronoa Zoro were standing a bit further down the road than they were. The look in their eyes as they just stared at each other was dark, almost murderous. But Monkey D. Luffy was panting heavily, in a way similar to Nami's before they had realized she was really sick.

It didn't feel right to interrupt the two of them, so they looked over to where the other Straw-hat pirates stood. They still surrounded the injured.

"It's Hana," Ren said, running forward.

"What?" Tsubaki asked, as they followed her.

"On the ground –it's Hana," Ran said for her twin. They stopped running when they came across Kiyoshi, the Straw-hat pirates and an animal. Only the animal was trying to treat Hana's wounds. They were utterly confused.

"You," Kiyoshi began.

"What happened?" Kyra asked, grabbing his shirt collar.

"Mademoiselles!" Sanji greeted them happily. He took in their appearances and began to get a bloody nose. They were beauties indeed. He was starting to feel like he knew why Kiyoshi kidnapped them.

"She attacked Captain Kiyoshi, and out of reflex a gun was shot," Kiyoshi's first mate spoke up. "We hadn't known it was one of the girls."

"Liar!" Tsubaki shouted.

"Captain?" Mitsuki murmured, glancing up at Kiyoshi from her position beside Robin.

"No, that's the way it really happened," Robin told them. "I take it you're recently kidnapped."

"Mm," They all said, suddenly nervous under the woman's gaze, but they slipped closer to the Straw-hat ranks nonetheless.

"I think we can move her somewhere else now," Chopper said, wiping his brow.

"He can talk," Tsubaki squeaked.

"Devil's fruit," Franky said.

"Yohoho, I've eaten one too," Brooke laughed.

"Sanji, help her," Robin looked up at him from where she knelt beside Hana on the ground. "Let's move her to the ship –"

"We have a small hospital right over there," Kiyoshi got up. "We should have a stretcher there too. I'll go get it."

He got up and was about to walk away.

"Where's my sister?" Mitsuki shouted with her eyes squeezed shut as she forced the words out. She wasn't sure if she wanted to know the answer.

"Your sister?" Kiyoshi turned around to face her.

"You took her from my island over a year ago!" Mitsuki cried out. "Her name is Youko; if you've harmed her, or Nami, for that matter I'll… I'll…"

Kiyoshi didn't know how to reply.

"Aren't you going to ask her to pay the ransom too?" Sanji muttered, striding over to him. "Or was that a special privilege, just for us?"

"Your sister's fine," Kiyoshi ignored Sanji. "And she's currently treating a sick pirate."

"Nami!" Luffy called, racing over to the group. He was still breathing heavily, and behind him, Zoro held a hand to a bloody nose. "Where is she? Where's my nakama?"

"Luffy, calm down," Robin said to him,

"Where is my nakama?" Luffy shook Kiyoshi, his hands holding the other captain's upper arms. "TELL ME!"

"Do we care enough about her yet?" Zoro asked, using the back of his hand to wipe away some of the blood. It left a streak across his cheek, making him look both ridiculous and that much more intimidating.

"Tell us where Nami is," Franky, Brooke and Mitsuki said.

"You treat her roughly, and you expect me to just give her back just like that?"

"YES!" Luffy said. His dulled eyes became dark, "Because if you don't, and something happens to her, I will seriously kill you."

Zoro and Robin exchanged glances. Luffy always set out to win a battle, but never actually killed or threatened to kill someone.

Luffy fell over on the street.

"Luffy," Mitsuki said, rushing to his side. "His fever is even higher now."

"I'm fine," Luffy pushed himself back up to his feet.

"Can we please just move this girl?" Chopper called over everyone. "This girl isn't out of the danger zone yet!"

* * *

She had gone into the cave. Not that Chika knew why the empress had gone into the cave. Was that where Nami and the doctor were now? Were they going to be okay, facing the Shichibukai? Chika's heart raced in fear of just what could be happening in there. She didn't like the ideas that came to mind.

Should she move in closer? Maybe actually enter the cave to see just what was going on? Or would that be too dangerous? But Nami sick. She might need help. If the empress wanted to harm her, there would be no question about it –Nami would _definitely_ need help. What to do, what to do?

Chika shifted impatiently from one foot to another. She really wanted to make sure things were okay. Hopefully the girls would be arriving shortly with the Straw-hats.

Or maybe that would be too late?

* * *

Chopper was making sure to take good care of Hana. She was still unconscious, though, and it was touch and go.

"Now tell me where Nami is," Luffy persisted outside the door. "If you laid a single hand on her –"

"I haven't," Kiyoshi assured him. "But I think you should get treated too. You're sweating bullets."

"No, bullet's don't work on me," Luffy said, the sickness messing with how he interpreted things. "I just want to see Nami."

"Didn't you make her upset?" Kiyoshi asked. "The last time I saw a girl as depressed as your 'supposed' Nakama, she ended up killing herself. I won't let another girl go through the same thing."

"Nami is not weak!" Luffy punched him, only hard enough to make him stumble back. "You know nothing about her! Don't act like you know her! Nami is strong! And brave! And intelligent! She tells me about mysterious things, and navigates our ship! Her dream is to map the entire world!"

"And I want to see my sister," Mitsuki turned around the corner while she'd been eavesdropping around. "Take us to where they are!"

Kiyoshi felt like he was at a loss. Mitsuki looked so similar to Youko, except for Youko had golden hair rather than black like Mitsuki's.

"I'll lead you to them," Kiyoshi said finally.

"My sister better not be broken," Mitsuki warned him.

"Why would your sister be broken?" He asked.

"Before you stole my sister from our island, you dropped off another girl," Mitsuki glared at him. "She wouldn't talk or respond to anyone or anything, and ended up killing herself, days after she returned home."

"Callie?" Kiyoshi asked. "The husband she had taken on this island had died out at sea. She returned home because she couldn't bear to remain here with her memories of her lost love. I guess in the end, no matter where she was, the pain was unbearable."

"I don't believe you," Mitsuki told him bluntly.

"Perhaps you will shortly," He told her.

"Nami! Now!" Luffy said, dragging Kiyoshi to the door. Mitsuki hurried to catch up to the two of them. The Straw-hat captain managed to get Kiyoshi to run rather than walk. Mitsuki didn't have the endurance like the both of them though, and started to fall behind quickly, until Luffy knelt down suddenly and waited for Mitsuki to climb onto his back.

"You're sick," Mitsuki reminded him.

"Do you want to see your sister?" Luffy asked, already knowing the answer. "This way is faster."

Still hesitant, Mitsuki climbed onto his back. It was weird to see things moving so much faster than she was used to as they ran.

And Luffy was sure running fast.

* * *

She held the dagger high in the air above her head. What was holding her back? She wanted Luffy to be all hers, but this wench was an obstacle she couldn't handle. So what if she was currently sick and helpless? All's fair in love and war. Isn't that what they say? So killing her now, like this, could hardly be called cowardly.

"–ffy," Nami whispered.

Hancock gripped the dagger higher above her head. How dare she say his name in a tone like that? Desperate and needing –calling for him and hoping that he'd come…

But he would come, wouldn't he? He'd come, and see the mess that Hancock had made. Luffy would give her an evil glare that would pierce her heart further and break it into millions of pieces… Unless she blamed it on the doctor. The story would be that the doctor suddenly started acting funny, and stabbed Nami in a sleep-walking state of mind.

Nami really did look helpless. Her cheeks were flushed and her blankets were beginning to wrap around her as she twisted and turned. She drummed her fingers over the hilt of the dagger, trying to gain the same momentum that she had entered with.

"Luffy," Nami murmured, then louder. "Luffy!"

Hancock lowered her hand slowly, letting the dagger run parallel to her leg as she just stared down at her love rival.

"Luffy," Nami's eyebrows knitted together, then pain washed over her. Her eyes fluttered open, and searched the ceiling before they came to rest on Hancock, but then they closed again, and her breathing grew heavy. This was probably a job better fit for the tanuki doctor rather than some enemy doctor.

"Luffy," Nami called out once more. "Don't… I –to you…"

"UGH!" Hancock lifted the dagger high and swung down hard, drawing blood instantly. She pulled the weapon out and let it drop to the floor, and it landed with a soft 'thump' on the dirt floor. Blood dripped from the blade onto the ground. Hancock knelt by the bed and cried out in frustration.

How could she put Luffy through that again? Through that excruciating pain of losing a person, a precious nakama?

She couldn't, she decided, watching the blood slid down her wrist from the wound in the back of her hand. She wished she was as cold and heartless as she used to be, before Luffy came along. Jobs like this would be so much easier. She could kick kittens, and dogs, and the occasional tanuki, all without having to worry about whether Luffy would be happy with that.

"H-Hancock?" Nami asked. Hancock looked up, to see Nami watching her with sick and listless eyes. "I never… thought I'd be glad to see you…"

"Let's get back to the others," Hancock told her. Nami gave the weakest of smiles, closing her eyes before it disappeared from her lips. Hancock turned the doctor back to normal before she picked Nami up. Carrying the enemy. How ironic.

"Are you one of her nakama?" The doctor asked, not realizing that she'd been turned to a statue, only that something felt a bit off.

"We're rivals in love," Hancock replied. "But I'm calling a temporary truth. I'm taking her back to the ship."

"Mm," Youko smiled, following her out of the cave. "She'll probably be glad to be back."

"She will be," Chika said from the entrance of the cave. "I'm glad you're both alright."

"Sorry for disappearing," Youko apologized.

"I'm just glad that -"

"Nami," Luffy's voice came from in front of them. Hancock's gaze shot up to look at him. He looked incredibly relieved to see her. Hancock's heart ached, but she didn't regret her actions. Luffy ran forward, stopping in front of Hancock and taking Nami into his own arms, despite being sick. "Nami!"

"Luffy," Nami blinked up at him, still a bit groggy. She wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered right beside her ear. "I'm sorry."

Luffy's knees gave out below him, but Sanji appeared and caught Nami before she hit the ground. Zoro grabbed Luffy.

"Thank you," Zoro muttered to Hancock, adjusting Luffy on his back, "For finding Nami for us."

"Thank you, empress-sama~!" Sanji said.

"Mitsuki," Youko's eyes widened at the sight of her sister.

"You look kind of happy for someone that's been kidnapped."

Mitsuki didn't even bother trying to hide the tears in her eyes before she turned and ran back for the village.

Youko looked at Kiyoshi helplessly.

"Go," Kiyoshi told her, though he wanted her to stay. If she ran after her sister, would her heart waver? Would she want to return back to her home?

Before running off though, Youko kissed Kiyoshi. As she pulled back, she murmured, looking up into his eyes, "I love you."

"Well, let's go back," Zoro said. He, Sanji and Kiyoshi began to walk in the same direction Mitsuki and Youko had run in. Hancock watched them for a moment before reluctantly following after them.

Yes. She made the right choice. Luffy would probably be happier this way.

Not that she was going to give up on the idea of marrying him, of course.


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

"Mitsuki, wait," Youko jogged after her sister. "Mitsuki!"

Mitsuki spun on her heel. "Do you know how worried I was? You were taken from the island! What was I supposed to think, except that you're in danger? And… and this is what I find? That you're okay?"

"Mitsuki, it's not what you think," Youko tried to take a step forward, but Mitsuki threw her hands up between them, making her sister stop.

"If you were okay this entire time, you could have written or something. Do you know what I've been through? How many scars and bruises I have received, because I was trying to earn money to pay your ransom?"

"You wouldn't understand," Youko told her. "You wouldn't understand how hard it was for me before I came here –"

Mitsuki felt hurt. "You're right. No, I wouldn't understand, because you never tried explaining it to me."

"Mitsuki," Youko tried to grab her arm.

"No! You were always like this," Mitsuki pulled away, "Always keeping to yourself, never letting anyone into your little world. How do you think that made me and auntie feel? And here I thought you were in real danger, and that you'd miss me and everyone else, and that'd you be happy to see me. But you never cared at all, did you? You must have hated me, ever since I was born."

"I never thought that way," Youko reached out again.

"Yeah? Because that's how you always made me feel," Mitsuki glared her hand down. "But when you went missing, and all that was left behind was a eternal pose and a ransom note, I thought… I thought that in the end, you were still my sister, no matter how often we fought, no matter how often we disagreed."

Mitsuki turned away, and she could see everybody approaching. Nami and Luffy were completely passed out. She hoped they were going to be okay. And that girl back at the docks… would she live?

"You are my sister," Youko clenched her fist to her stomach.

"Yeah?" Mitsuki looked over her shoulder at Youko, as Zoro, Sanji, Hancock, Chika and Kiyoshi grew near. "You did a poor job of showing it."

"Mitsuki," Zoro took the situation in at a glance. "Let's go back to the ship."

"Mm," Mitsuki agreed. She didn't look at her sister as she began to walk away with the four Straw-hats and Hancock. She paused however, only to say, "I don't want to see your face ever again, Youko. So do me a favor and never appear in front of me."

"Are you sure that's okay?" Sanji asked as Mitsuki caught up.

"Mm," Mitsuki gave a half-hearted smile. "But thank you. I feel like it's my fault Nami and Luffy are in this mess. In the end, there was no point in saving my sister."

"It's not your fault," Sanji told her.

"No, it is," Zoro said.

"Oi!" Sanji kicked him.

"If it weren't for her, Nami wouldn't have fallen and hit her head," Zoro adjusted Luffy on his back. "We wouldn't have had to come to this island –which on the way to, Nami got kidnapped, where she also got sick and made Luffy go potentially crazy."

"So I'm a bad kid, alright?" Mitsuki bit back tears. This isn't what she wanted to hear, even if she were thinking the exact same thing. But that didn't mean he had to voice it.

"You're wrong," Nami muttered into Sanji's shoulder. She was breathing heavily, but she opened her eyes and reached out to touch Mitsuki's shoulder. "You're a good girl."

"Thank you," Mitsuki took Nami's hand in hers, holding it loosely as they walked back into the village. Maybe Nami was really her sister, and she and Youko had been switched at birth or something.

"Nami," Franky and Usopp looked relieved. "You guys actually found her."

"Of course we did," Sanji said.

"What do you expect when that guy led us straight to her? Go tell Chopper we're bringing her to the ship," Zoro told them, "Her and Luffy both."

"I'll send Robin your way too," Franky said, heading for the building that Chopper and Hana were currently residing in.

Mitsuki led the way to the ship, climbing aboard and waiting patiently as Sanji and Zoro followed her. Hancock was right behind them. They took Nami and Luffy to the girls' quarters –not having enough beds in the infirmary.

"Luffy-kun looks so much more peaceful already," Mitsuki murmured, sitting beside Nami.

"Well, we have our nakama back," Zoro shrugged. Sanji nodded his agreement.

"No, it's not just that," Mitsuki ran her hand over the sheets, the corners of her lips tilted upwards. "It's love. It's definitely love."

* * *

"You should have stopped her," Chika said as they entered the village.

"She wouldn't have listened to me anyway," Youko replied solemnly. She sighed and ran a hand over her face. "She's always been stubborn. She didn't let me get a word in."

Chika frowned. "There's always a chance to get a word in. If you're saying that, then you weren't trying hard enough."

"What do you know?" Youko snapped, surprising both Chika and Kiyoshi. Kiyoshi ran a hand through her hair to calm her down and planted a gentle kiss atop her head. "That girl has never let me get a word in. You wouldn't understand."

"I wouldn't understand? What do I know?" Chika repeated. "You want to know what I know? That girl was desperately trying to save her older sister, travelling around the New World all by herself and stole from pirates –failing more than the time she was actually able to gain any money for her sister, which I doubt I should have to say it, is _you_." Chika wasn't too surprised that she was quoting Nami. "You didn't write, or visit, or anything. Don't make it sound like you're the victim."

"That's enough for now," Kiyoshi said to Chika. "We have a girl we need to heal?"

"Who?" Youko asked, now avoiding Chika's gaze.

"One of the recent girls we saved," Kiyoshi said.

"Who?" This time it was Chika that spoke.

"Hana," Kiyoshi said.

"Our resident man-hater," Chika murmured. "What happened?"

"She ran out to attack me, and one of the villagers reacted on instinct," The captain told her. "The Straw-hats' doctor is looking after her now, but I'm sure he'll want to go and tend to the pirate girl and captain."

"Mm," Youko said, hurrying off.

"Saved?" Chika turned to look at him. "How could you consider taking us out of the only homes 'saving' us? And Nami from her ship? Do you know how many complications you're giving people?"

"Would you rather have girls kill themselves because they're outcasts, or are bullied, or have been raped?" Kiyoshi asked. "I've seen it happen one too many times. And that's what I'm trying to stop here."

"Have you ever just tried asking?" Chika was disgusted with this guy.

"Some people deny it," He shrugged. "But most girls are happy being taken here in the end. The girls that don't like it, after a month we take them back."

"That doesn't make what you're doing any less of a crime," Chika said before turning and walking away.

She walked to the end of the dock and looked up at the Straw-hats' Jolly Roger. She wanted to go aboard and see Nami, but would that be intruding?

"Did they really find Nami?" Tsubaki, Ran, Ren and Kyra ran down the dock, followed by another woman and a skeleton.

"Yeah," Chika nodded. "She looked like she was okay, except for being sick."

"That's such a relief," Tsubaki sighed.

"Climb aboard," Robin told them as she drew near. "It's fine."

"Thank you," Chika said, doing so.

"No, thank you, for taking care of Nami for the past couple of days," Robin responded, following the girls up.

"Yohoho, I'm so glad I'll be able to see Nami," Brooke laughed. "Not that I have eyes to see with! Yohoho. You ladies are so pretty –would you mind showing me your panties?"

Chika hit him as he climbed aboard, but the skeleton just laughed.

"Where is Nami?" Kyra asked, looking around the lawn deck.

"She and Luffy are in the girls' quarters," Hancock said from the deck above.

"Thank you," Robin nodded up at her, going to the stairs. She entered her room to see Sanji, Zoro and Mitsuki all sitting around the beds. Both Luffy and Nami had wet cloths over their foreheads.

"I'm so happy I could cry," Brooke said, putting his head into Robin's shoulder and sobbing loudly. Robin patted his back just once before stepping away and letting Brooke cry openly for Luffy and Nami.

"How is she doing?" Chika asked, coming over and looking down at the pirate she had grown to respect and her captain.

"None of us are doctors," Zoro shrugged, "But she seems to be doing fine. Luffy too."

"That's such a relief," Tsubaki let out a long breath. "I bet you're glad to have her back."

"We are," Robin smiled. "She's our nakama. She's irreplaceable."

"I'm here," Chopper said, coming in the door. He rushed to the space between the beds that they were lying on and starting checking out the both of them.

"It speaks," Chika looked at Tsubaki, who waved her down to silence.

"How's Hana?" Kyra asked.

"She's in a stable condition now," Chopper said, looking Nami over. "She has a lot of bruises."

"Hana does?" Tsubaki asked. "Not that I'm surprised, we fought hard on the kidnapper's ship."

"Nami," Chopper corrected. "Fought, huh? Robin, can you get the ointment I usually use on Zoro, Sanji and Luffy?"

"Mm," Robin said, turning to leave.

"It was more like a rebellion against our captors," Kyra said. "Nami smacked a lot of those guys around."

"That sounds like Nami," Zoro muttered, leaning back against the wall and closing his eyes, no longer worried now that Chopper was here.

"And the bandages," He said loudly. "Now this fever…"

"I think Youko said that it was an infection," Chika told him, cautious of the reindeer.

"Mm, from this wound on her arm," Chopper agreed. "It's bacterial… Mitsuki, can you go after Robin and get her to find the antibiotics with the blue lid?"

"Alright," Mitsuki got up from the bed, making her way through the girls to go to the infirmary.

"So will Nami be alright?" Ran asked.

"Mm," Chopper smiled. "Nami will be just fine."

* * *

"Regret it already?" Kiyoshi stood behind Youko as she faced the docks. Hana was sleeping behind them.

"I've always regretted it," Youko murmured, staring at the ship out the window. Mitsuki was there, on a ship of pirates –something she had once claimed to hate. Things had changed so vastly in the year she hadn't seen her sister, she had seen that the moment she laid eyes on her. And Mitsuki had changed for her.

"Regretted everything?"

"Just not saying goodbye," Youko glanced at him. "Maybe if I had, this would all be different. I went willingly with you –I had the opportunity to say it."

"Mm," He agreed. "You did have the opportunity, but how would you sister feel, with you running off with the pirates that had returned a broken girl?"

"She wasn't broken," Youko said.

"Heartbroken," He shrugged, "But broken nonetheless."

"Well, her lover died out at sea, and her son, too, because of a disease," Youko ran a finger across the window pane. "This island held a lot of bad memories for her here. But in the end she just wasn't strong enough to handle the pain."

"I wouldn't have let her go back if I knew what was going to happen," Kiyoshi said, thinking back to his own sister. He wrapped his arms around Youko's waist and held her from behind.

"I love you," Youko said, taking his hand and sliding her fingers through his. "Let's get married soon."

"Is now the time for that, with the current situation between your sister and you?" He asked.

"I didn't mean immediately," Youko said, tearing her gaze from the ship out the window and turning to face Kiyoshi, "Just… soon."

Kiyoshi brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it gently. "Mm. We will."

Youko smiled at him, but it faded and looked down at the small space between them. "I don't know what to do to make Mitsuki understand."

"Why don't you just try talking to her?"

"I –"

"Actually try. You can't be passive in a situation that you want to be heard. Shout, get angry. It may not be how you usually handle things, but I think it'll help," Kiyoshi brushed a strand of her hair back behind her ear. "Go, now."

"Thank you," Youko pecked his cheek before double checking on Hana's current situation and running off.

"You're an idiot," Hana breathed once Youko was gone.

"You're awake," Kiyoshi's face didn't show his surprise.

"What if… something happens… and she decides… to leave with her sister?" Hana had to take large breaths as she spoke, wincing each time as she did so.

"I would stay here," Kiyoshi said. "And I would let her go. I would miss her, but I would let her go. Doing what I do now is important to me."

"I bet it is, pirate," She spat the word.

"I don't know what happened to make you hate guys," Kiyoshi walked closer to her beds, and she glared at him. "But I hope you're not judging all men on one bad experience. Not all men are what you make them out to be."

"Prove it," She snarled. "How are you any different than the bastards on my island?"

"I can't prove it."

"That's because all men are the same."

"No, that's not why," Kiyoshi shook his head. "It's because it's one of those things you have to learn on your own."

* * *

"So she'll get better now?" Mitsuki asked, taking the antibiotics as Chopper handed them back to her.

"Mm," Chopper nodded, sighing happily.

"What about the captain?" Chika asked.

"I still don't know what's wrong with him," Chopper frowned. "His breathing and fever are so similar to Nami's, but there're no cuts for a bacterial infection."

"It must be love," Mitsuki put her elbows on her knees and stared at the two of them. "To feel the others pain when they're far apart… that must be _real_ –"

"MITSUKI!"

"Who's shouting?" Zoro growled, waking up from a light nap and standing up, but Robin's extra hands pulled him back to a sitting position.

"Mitsuki?" Robin looked at the young girl expectantly.

"It's my sister," Mitsuki didn't move an inch. She looked totally uninterested in the matter.

"MITSUKI!" Youko shouted again. "YOU GET OUT YOUR BUTT OUT HERE!"

"She sounds angry," Tsubaki commented.

"She's really loud," Ran said, covering her ears slightly. "Your sister has some great lungs."

"I think you should go," Chika said. "You wanted to see her this entire time, right?"

"She won't say anything anyway," Mitsuki shrugged.

"MITSUKI!" Her sister continued to shout.

"My poor ears," Brooke said. "Not that I have any! Yohoho!"

Zoro picked Mitsuki up, throwing her over his shoulder. "That bitch out there is disturbing my sleep. Get out there and shut her up."

"Zoro, that is no way to treat a girl," Sanji said, but he didn't make any actions to stop him.

"She's not a bitch!" Mitsuki said, pounding on his back. "But I don't want to see her!"

Zoro went to the railing, glancing over the edge before jumping. Mitsuki screamed, holding on for dear life, and stumbling when Zoro placed her on her feet. She gripped his shirt, not fond of the idea of turning and facing her sister. Zoro let her though, despite having been so rough with her. Above, everyone was leaning on the railing to watch the scene.

"Mitsuki," Youko said, her voice colder than it had ever been. "Mitsuki, look at me."

"I told you not to show up in front of me," Mitsuki said her voice not holding a trace of what she felt.

Youko grabbed her sister's arm, spinning her around. They stared at each other for a moment before Youko's hand shot out and slapped Mitsuki. Mitsuki stumbled back, taken by surprise.

"I know that I'm at fault," Youko told her. "I know that I'm not the sister you want. I left because I wanted to, and I know it was wrong not to say a word to you. But how was I supposed to feel? Ever since you were born, you were held in a greater light because your father was greater than mine in position and power! Even mom treasured you more before she died! Auntie was just as horrible."

Mitsuki didn't say anything, just held a hand to her cheek.

"I know it's not your fault, and maybe I did hate you," Youko said. "But you could never understand the position I was in. But I know that here, on this island, is a place that I can be happy in, where I don't have to worry about my position, because I'm going to be marrying Kiyoshi –one of the most amazing guys I had ever met."

"Then go and live your damned happy life!" Mitsuki finally said. "I was fine on my own the entire year you were gone, I'll be fine for the rest of my life without you!"

Youko smacked her again.

Mitsuki slapped her back. "I'm not the little sister you can push around anymore. I'm not the same girl that I was a year ago. I've been forced to grow to match my surroundings. And I will continue to grow, with or without you in my life."

"But I want you in_ my_ life," Youko said, her face softening. "I know my actions may not show that all the time, but I do."

A tear fell from Mitsuki's eye. "I can't bring myself to believe you. Not with you running off with the pirates that broke Kasumi."

"Will you let me to explain everything?" Youko asked, folding her hands in front of her and looking down at them. "I don't want you to leave, and if you choose to, I don't want you leaving while hating me."

Mitsuki wiped her eye and looked away, out to the ocean. How long had she been out there, struggling so hard to scrape together money for her sister? And her sister hadn't needed it. Never had. Never will.

"Mitsuki?"

Her gaze swung over everybody on the ship, then down to her sister. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, before finally saying –

"I'll listen."

* * *

A hand softly caressed my cheek, and I opened my eyes to see Luffy staring at me. He smiled at me immediately, one of his goofy grins that I had missed so much. I wanted to touch his face, the way he was with his arm was stretched out across the distance between the two beds. Instead, I lifted a heavy arm to take his hand in mine. I spread his fingers with mine, and looked at our two hands, palm to palm. His hands were larger than mine, and rough proof of all the hard life he led. Becoming Pirate King wasn't an easy task.

Was this a dream?

It felt so real.

I let my fingers fall between his, and he squeezed my hand gently. I raised my eyes to meet his again. My heart… it was beating so fast, but I had never felt so relaxed. I liked this dream. I liked watching as Luffy watched me, the way his eyes met mine and wouldn't let them wander anywhere else. Not that I wanted to look anywhere else.

"I'm glad you're safe," Luffy finally said. "I missed you."

I closed my eyes, still feeling sick and wanting to continue rest, though with him being there I felt that much better already.

If this really were a dream, please, don't let me wake up.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry this is a day late! I was writing til late last night, but I was finding it hard to keep my eyes open. But here it is! Second last chapter!

Last chapter will definitely be more clashing between Nami VS Hancock. This story really couldn't live up to its name otherwise :P

Here's to hoping the last chapter is a good one! :)


	23. Final Chapter

**Chapter 22: The Final Chapter**

"Sanji~ Food~"

I opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling. I almost cried. I was back –I was really back. They had found me, and now I was back home, here on the ship. Sitting up, I realized I was alone. That was fine though, because I wasn't actually alone. They were separated by a room or two. It felt like it'd been forever since I'd been so close to them. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. I hoped my mikans were alright.

I stood up despite the nauseous feeling, the soreness and the pain that was in my arm, and went to my closet, getting changed before looking in the mirror. The pain in my arm was around where the explosion had caused me some damage, but that was bandaged and I didn't dare take it off to actually look at it. I had some minor cuts and bruises elsewhere, but I could smell the medicine Chopper used on Luffy when he got injured lingered on my skin.

Sighing, I pulled a sweater on to cover the bruises and went out onto the deck.

"–thanks for the supplies," Sanji was saying to someone on the dock below. Luffy was holding his leg, letting his body be dragged with Sanji's every movement. Mitsuki was sitting on the swing, a frown on her face as she thought about something. I could see the top of Robin's head by her flower garden on the third floor deck. I had no idea where everyone else was, but everybody looked up as the door shut behind me.

"Nami-swa~an!" Sanji greeted.

"Nami!" Mitsuki was smiling now. "You're up!"

"Are you sure you're okay?" Robin asked. "It's okay to rest. We'll be leaving shortly."

"I'm fine," I said, looking over the island. Luffy shot up beside me. "What island is this?"

"Nami," Luffy said, pulling on my arm.

"Furunmei," Robin said. "But the log pose sets in the morning, so we're planning on leaving now. So, you sure you're okay?"

"Nami," Luffy tugged on my arm harder.

"I'm fine," I repeated. "Furunmei? So did you guys defeat the guys that kidnapped me and Mitsuki's sister? Did you find Mitsuki's sister?"

"We found her," Mitsuki spoke slowly and deliberately. "But apparently the kidnappers aren't bad guys after all."

"No, I'm pretty sure kidnapping is a crime," I said.

"What she means is that the girls they kidnap are usually suicidal or being abused in some way or another," Chika said, climbing over the railing. She grinned up at me. "You look like shit."

"I think she looks fantastic," Tsubaki took Sanji's hand when he reached over to help her over.

"Nami~" Luffy continued pulling at my arm. I missed his whiny tone a little. And I liked him saying my name. Was that how Hancock felt? Was I sinking to her level?

"Thanks," I rolled my eyes. I glanced over at Luffy, who had blown his cheeks up but was looking at the village as he waited for me to pay attention to him. I smiled slightly before turning back to the girls, "So all of you had a hard life?"

"Mm," Chika said. "Though some of us more than others –Hana really hates guys. She tried to attack Kiyoshi but ended up getting shot. The tanuki and Youko both tended to her, so she's more or less alright for now."

"She was killing all those guys on the other ship, wasn't she?" I asked, gripping the deck. I felt sick. Luffy slipped closer to me.

"She was," Ran said, looking away.

I exhaled slowly, disappointed that I had been right.

"Nami," Luffy said my name once more.

"What?" I finally turned to him.

"I –"

"Nami," Hancock called from beside Robin. I looked over at her. "You should probably take a bath. Salome can smell you from here."

"I was planning on it," I muttered. I looked up at Luffy, "I'm glad to be back, but I really do want a bath."

"Mm," Luffy crossed his arms and puffed up his cheeks again.

"Sorry," I apologized, though I wasn't entirely sure how at fault I was.

"You'll have to talk to me later," Luffy called after me as I went down the stairs.

"Mm," I smiled up at him.

"So you're really okay?" Mitsuki asked as I past her.

"I'll be back to normal in no time," I reached out to ruffle her hair. She grinned as she fixed it.

"And then you'll teach me some more, right?" She asked hopefully.

"What about your sister?" I asked.

"We'll talk about that later," She said, turning away, pushing off and swinging gently.

I nodded, even though she wasn't looking, and continued up to the second floor deck. I entered the kitchen and was greeted by Franky.

"Nami! You're up!" He said, looking over the kitchen counter. He turned on the sink's tap and turned it off, satisfied. "Feeling better?"

"Feeling great," I told him. "But I'm off to take a shower, so if you'll excuse me."

"We're glad you're back," He said as I grabbed the rungs of the ladder.

"I'm glad to be back," I looked over my shoulder before climbing up. Robin held out a hand to pull me up the last little way. "Thank you."

"You're still warm," She said, frowning slightly.

"Warm," I repeated. "Not burning up. I'm sure I can handle a small fever."

"Mm," Robin's frown turned gradually into a smile. She gave me a small hug quickly before collecting herself. "You really are starting to smell."

"It's been, like, four days since I've taken a bath," I felt disgusting, "Due to unfortunate circumstances that I, unfortunately, had no control over."

"Unfortunately," She laughed, "Go on now."

"Is the _empress_ waiting for me?" I asked, rolling my eyes, as I realized she wasn't on this deck any longer.

"Seems like she has a story to tell," Robin shrugged. "Though I have a faint idea, I'll let her tell you herself."

"I have the feeling you know more than simply a 'faint idea'," I smirked. "But I'll go. You might have to keep lookout though, in case she tries to kill me," I said sarcastically.

"Hancock isn't desperate enough to kill you," Robin laughed. "Luffy might actually hate her at that point."

"Killing his precious nakama," I felt hurt saying the words. Maybe I wouldn't ever be anything more than 'nakama' to him.

"Luffy treasures nakama above all else," Robin agreed. "Well, above most things."

"Most things?" I repeated as I began to walk to the observation room. "Well, I suppose there's meat."

"Not meat," Robin grinned slyly.

"Then what?" I asked.

"Robin!" Luffy called out.

"Just go." I hated her when she did that, making it seem like she knew so much more than I did. And maybe she did, with all those books she read. But it still pissed me off.

I entered the library, eyeing the snake on the floor, and went to the ladder, climbing up and stripping in the room above and laying my clothes beside Hancock's in the basket. I knocked on the door, testing the knob almost immediately to find it unlocked. I sighed and opened the door, not surprised to see Hancock already in the bath. She didn't say anything as I locked the door and crossed the room, being careful of my bandages as I got into the nice and warm water. It stung my cuts, but it felt nice to be in a bath.

I almost opened my mouth to say something to fill the silence, but stopped myself, not wanting to give in to her just yet. Instead I just picked up a bar of soap and started washing the dirt from my skin.

"I was a slave as a young girl," Hancock said suddenly.

I dropped the bar of soap in the water, and it slid away from me when I tried to grab it. I chased it half way across the tub, my bandages getting soaked in the process. I would have to get Chopper to change them for me later. When I finally gripped the soap, I held it close to my body, unsure of what to say.

"To make it worse, I was a slave to the Tenryuubito," She continued, unfazed by my clumsy actions. "And I was branded, with this mark –" She turned around, pulling her long hair over her shoulder, revealing the crest of the Tenryuubito, the Hoof of the Soaring Dragon.

"You don't have to say anymore," I told her. "I didn't know –I wouldn't have said that you hadn't experienced hardship otherwise."

"What do you know about this crest?"

"What I've read from books," I replied, digging my nails into the soap to keep it from slipping away again. "And I'd say that's enough to know that what you went through probably brings back awful memories."

She didn't say anything for a moment. "I hate you."

"What happened to that heart-to-heart atmosphere we almost had there?" I muttered, beginning to use the soap once more.

"I hate you," She repeated, an unemotional look passing over her face as she leaned back and lifted her long legs above the water to rest on the ledge, "With a passion, actually."

"I'm not really sure what I did to deserve that," I got up and went to the shower, turning it on and sitting on the stool so I could wash my hair. "Because I told you I didn't love Luffy? I really hadn't acknowledged my feelings at that time. But I'll tell you now," I looked over at her and met her gaze, "I do love him."

She got out of the water, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around her. "I know." She went to the door. "But I still hate you. If I could kill you, I would. But I can't."

"Thanks for letting me live," I rolled my eyes as she exited the room, turning back to the showerhead to finish washing my hair. I ran my fingertips from my scalp to the tips of my hair. It was one of those moments where I was thankful for Franky's workmanship more than anything.

* * *

"I'm starving," I said as I sat down at the dining room table. The crew was on their way up, and Chika as well as the rest of the girls were going to join us. Kiyoshi had supplied food to make up for the misunderstanding. I guess he really wasn't such a bad guy.

Chika, Tsubaki, Ren, Ran and Kyra weren't going to stay on this island. They were going to come with us to Akaki Island. Kyra would wait for Marines to come to the island before she went off to join them. Until then, they were going to buy a house on the island.

"I made some food that should make you feel better, Nami-swa~an," Sanji said, laying a bowl of soup and some other dishes in front of me.

"Oi, Sanji, what about me?" Luffy asked, bouncing up and down in his seat.

"Yeah, yeah," Sanji went to the kitchen and grabbed another couple of plates, bringing them and laying them down. "There. Your meat."

"Yes," Luffy grinned down at the food before looking at me, "Oi, Nami –"

"Nami," Mitsuki stood at my elbow, "I know you're leaving after dinner, but I really want to talk to you."

"Alone?" I asked.

"Please," Mitsuki looked down at her hands.

"I'll send your food down to the aquarium," Sanji said as the others filed into the room.

"Thank you," I said, standing up.

"But, Nami," Luffy grabbed my arm.

"Sorry," Mitsuki said, and as I turned to look at her I saw her sticking out her tongue. She looked apologetically up at me when she saw that I had seen, and repeated, more shamefully, "Sorry."

"Nami," Luffy pouted.

"Sorry, Luffy," I bowed my head as I apologized. "I'll come find you when Mitsuki and I finish."

Luffy frowned, but released me. I really did want to stay with him. But Mitsuki pulled at my arm when I was a little reluctant, and I followed her out of the room. The two of us went down to the aquarium, where I opened the service elevator to retrieve my food. I took a bite, savoring it. Sanji's food really was great.

"So what happened with your sister?" I asked after a moment.

"She's getting married," She avoided my gaze, "To Kiyoshi."

"Kiyoshi turned out to be not such a bad guy," I reminded her.

"Yeah," She admitted, "But that doesn't save from the fact that my sister went missing a year ago. I don't know if I should forgive her or not: she didn't say anything when she left; she never sent letters to tell me and my aunt we were okay; and she's marrying the guy that I hated for an entire year, because I thought that he was doing something horrible to her all this time. And it turns out that broken girl on my island was suffering because of heartache, not from whatever horrors they may have done."

"So what's the problem?"

"She wants me to stay with her and Kiyoshi."

I took a sip of the soup before responding, "And?"

"I'm not sure if I should do it," She said, finally meeting my gaze.

"What do you want to do?" I asked her.

"I –I don't know," She rested her elbows on the counter and her head in her hands. "I honestly thought that you'd be helping me more than this."

"What do you want me to say?" I snorted. "_Go, go now, and don't ever look back_? Or perhaps, _stay so that I can teach you how to be a criminal_?"

"I want you to say something to help me make up my mind," She got up and went to the fish tank.

"What was your initial reason for coming here?" I ripped apart a bun and dipped it in the soup. "You were brave enough to face the New World, but you're not brave enough to face your sister when it counts the most?"

"So you're telling me I should stay," She turned.

"I'm telling you that you need to stop thinking and just act. When you came to rescue your sister, did you ever stop to think that you could potentially get killed out on the sea?"

"I just wanted her back," Mitsuki said, running her hand over the glass.

"Out of all the hardship you faced, did you ever once regret coming out to save your sister?"

"Well, now –"

"When the hardships were happening," I told her.

"No," She admitted. "A few scars and bruises felt like a lot worse than what my sister had to be going through."

"And do you understand what your sister is feeling now?"

Mitsuki didn't say anything, and I chewed thoughtfully.

"If you still find it hard to decide, think about this: you can leave at anytime," I told her after a moment. "But if you leave now and ever decide to forgive her mistakes, it'll only become harder to face her."

She didn't speak immediately, just let the weight of my words sink in. "How long until you set sail?"

"Two hours," I told her. "Don't rush for a decision though."

"I won't," She said, before leaving the room.

I was left alone in the aquarium to finish my food. I kind of wished that Luffy was hiding around the corner like last time. Now would be a good time to talk about everything. We'd be alone, no one to bother us because they would all be eating…

The door opened, and I looked up, expecting it to be Luffy –but it was Chopper.

"I wanted to make sure you were doing alright," Chopper said.

"I'm almost done eating," I told him. "Then we can go up to the infirmary."

"Mm," He came over and sat beside me.

"So did you fight with the snake while I was away?" I asked him.

"He was fetching Hancock's sisters," He replied.

"Have you faced him since he came back?"

"I'm trying to avoid any conflicts in the last day that they're here," Chopper said.

"It is their last day, huh," I murmured. "No more Hancock, no more having to share a room with her –"

"No more snake that just likes to instigate fights," Chopper added.

"No more have to put up with her looking at the ceiling when she's supposedly looking down on us," I grinned.

"No more her trailing after Luffy."

"It's going to be good to have her gone," I sighed, stretching and wincing. I lifted the bowl of soup to my lips, and closed my eyes as the warm liquid made its way down. I set the plate down and put the dished back in the service elevator, "Alright, let's go."

We went the long way to the infirmary instead of cutting across the dining room. I sat on the bed and waited as Chopper took off the bandages to look at the infected cut. He rubbed something over it before putting on new bandages. I took the other ointment from him and began rubbing it over the other cuts. This entire process went on without a real word spoken.

"So you are in here," Luffy said, the door to the kitchen opening. "Chopper, I want to talk to Nami."

"Mm," Chopper said, jumping down from his chair and going to through the door as Luffy held it open.

"Nami, I –"

"OI! YOU DAMNED DART-BROW!" Zoro shouted. "I WASN'T FINISHED EATING!"

"Nami –"

There was a crash as dishes broke.

"HEY! MUSCLE BRAIN! YOU ALMOST HIT HANCOCK-SAMA!" Sanji shouted back at him.

"Nam–" I looked down to see Luffy clenching his fist.

"SHE SHOULDN'T HAVE CHOSEN THAT MOMENT TO WALK IN!" Zoro retorted.

"Let's just –" There was another crash as I spoke, "–go outside."

He nodded, taking my arm and flinging the deck door open. He wrapped his arm around me, making my heart nearly stop, and using his other arm he pulled us up onto the third deck.

"Finally," Luffy muttered, closing the ladder hatch as he walked by. We could still hear shouting from below, but that was fine. As I walked along the railing I could see Mitsuki sitting on the edge of the dock and staring at the water beneath her feet. Luffy came up beside me, and stole a glance at me. I saw him watching me in the corner of my eye.

"Nami –" He paused, as if waiting for something else to happen. He threw his fist in the air with his little victory, "Yosh! Shishishi."

I laughed with him.

"I'm glad you're back," Luffy jumped up and perched on the railing. He looked like he wanted to say something else, but he didn't continue.

"I'm sorry," I told him. "It was my stubbornness that got me taken away. I hadn't known about Hancock –"

"That doesn't even matter anymore," He said, gazing out at the sea. Along the horizon we could still see an orange glow. Suddenly he jumped back off the railing and I turned to keep my eye on him. He picked up my hand, holding it to check for my pulse again. "Is it beating quickly?"

"Mm," I replied.

"Hancock told me…" his voice trailed off. "Does this really mean that you're in love?"

I felt really put on the spot. I took my hand away from him, but he grabbed it again and opened my fingers, resting his palm against mine. This felt oddly familiar. Like I was reliving a dream –déjà vu? I closed my eyes momentarily, trying to calm my racing heart.

"I really did miss you," Luffy said, and my eyes flew open, realizing something as he went on. Earlier, it hadn't been a dream. "When you were gone, there was this mysterious feeling in my chest."

I stared at our hands, "I think I know that feeling."

"Nami –" His stomach growled and he grinned. "Oh, I must be hungry still."

I brought my fist down on his head, angry that he couldn't get his priorities straight. I walked over to my mikans, picking one carefully before peeling it and throwing the peels into the bucket.

"Nami," Luffy called, from his position lying on the deck. He sat up and looked.

"Mm?" I asked, turning to face him once more, placing a piece of the mikan in my mouth.

"I love you."

I didn't know how to respond. Maybe I was hearing things. If I ignored him, would he say it again? Would it pass by as if he never said it at all? I stood there rooted to the spot, only able to watch as he covered the distance between us. He placed his hands on either side of my face and looked down into my eyes. In a fast, impulsive action, his lips were on mine.

This definitely wasn't a dream.

He pulled away a moment later, grinning. Luffy took off his hat and placed it on my head. "Well, get better soon, Nami."

And with that he leapt over the edge and onto the deck below. I heard the door slam shut before I sunk to my knees, my hand hovering just above my lips as I sat there. He had taken the mikan piece that had been in my mouth. I looked up, my gaze falling on Mitsuki who I could see between the spaces of the railing. She was standing now, and deliberately looking in my direction. She broke into a grin and gave a small wave before walking away.

She saw. I just knew she did. She glanced over her should once more before disappearing into the village. I covered my face with my hands, slightly embarrassed.

But I was extremely happy.

* * *

"Then I guess this is goodbye," Hancock said, standing in front of me, her shoulders squared off and holding every ounce of that rude empress personality in her voice. You would think a week on a ship with another crew would change a person.

"Ladies~!" Sanji was shouting over to Hancock's ship and waving wildly. "You are all looking lovely today~!"

"Excuse me~ May I see your panties~?" Brooke was yelling beside him. I took my sandal off and threw it at them, smirking happily when it hit the two of them.

"Hana's already on your ship?" I asked,.

"Mm," She replied.

"I'm surprised you're just walking away without a fight," Mitsuki slipped into the position beside me.

"I'm not giving up," Hancock said, crossing her arms. With every word she spoke her head tilted further back, "Soon he will realize which of us two can better support him –which is me. Once he sees your naked body he'll realize it doesn't compare to mine –"

"Luffy has seen me naked, long time ago," I told her. "When had he seen you naked?"

"Also a long time ago –what was his reaction?" She asked.

"Bloody nose," I told her, squaring my shoulders up.

"Well, soon he will realize that my body is better," She said, beginning to walk away.

"Less than a bloody nose," Mitsuki laughed.

"Oh, before I go," Hancock stopped and turned, walking back to me. She brought her hand back and slapped me.

"Oi!" Zoro called out.

"Don't further hurt the injured!" Chopper shouted.

I brought back my fist and punched her. She stumbled back; surprised I had the guts to hit her like that.

"I may not be a Shichibukai," I began. "And I may not possess the powers of a devil's fruit, but I will not bow down to you."

"She hit the empress," I could hear her warriors on her ship whispering.

"I'm not giving up," Hancock repeated.

"I didn't expect you to," I crossed my arm, badly wanting to put ice on it or something. I think she had been using her haki. That stung like hell. "But I will win."

"Tell me that when you get stronger," She raised her nose in the air. "I'll be back sometime. Perhaps we'll have a real battle, fighting for his love."

"An easy win," I told her smugly.

"We'll see," She replied.

"Hancock," Luffy jumped down beside us. I felt Mitsuki's eyes on me and I turned my face away slightly.

"Luffy," She greeted happily, wrapping her arms around him. His head fell between her breasts, and I heard his words being muffled by her skin once more. A farewell so much like the day she first stepped onto this boat –she really hadn't changed at all. "No goodbyes this time either, alright?"

"Alright," Luffy grinned as he pulled away. Hancock smiled self-righteously at me. I wanted to hit that smile off her face. "Shishishi, we'll meet again someday."

"Mm," She smiled. Her cheeks were bright with a pretty blush. All the girls on the opposite ship screamed happily. "Thank you, Luffy."

She leapt over the distance to her ship with ease, landing in a sexy manner. I hated her arrogance and the way she thought she was so beautiful. I hated how she drooled over Luffy like Luffy drooled over food. But she was a good person to have on our side.

So long as she didn't overstep the boundary.

"So what about you?" I asked, turning to Mitsuki.

She opened her mouth to say something.

"MITSUKI!" Youko called, running down the docks.

"I'm not gone yet!" Mitsuki shouted back.

"So you're coming along?" I asked.

"Only until we reach Akaki Island once more," She turned, looking at her sister as Kiyoshi helped her onto our ship. "I'll be living with Chika and Tsubaki until I can completely forgive my sister. Not too far, not too close."

"I'm glad," I smiled warmly at her as she went to see her sister. Kiyoshi was keeping Sanji and Brooke at bay as they shouted over to Hancock's ship as it pulled away. I was relieved.

Slowly, Luffy's fingers wrapped around my wrist, sliding down to hold my hand loosely; I looked at him, and he grinned, "I like touching you."

"I should start charging you," I told him.

He just laughed, watching as Hancock's ship pulled further and further away.

"What did she come here for, anyway?" I asked.

"Using my name to protect her island," Luffy looked at me.

"I don't see why she needed a week to talk about that," I rolled my eyes.

"I think there was a proposal in there, but I'm not marrying her."

I smirked, shaking my head and continued to gaze at the other ship. Suddenly it caught fire, and all you could hear on her ship was the screaming of Hancock as she fell into total despair. A few seconds later it exploded and –

"Nami?" Luffy tugged at my hand gently.

"I'm coming," I told him. "We should set sail, too."

I glanced once more at Hancock's ship. It was still in one piece, drifting further and further away, unfortunately.

Well, a girl could dream.

* * *

**A/N:** And there it is! The end!

What I really wanted was for them to have a full on battle, but Nami's still pretty injured... Maybe one day there'll be a sequel or something XD AND THAT WILL DEFINITELY HAVE THE BATTLE I WANT!

I'm really thankful that all of you have enjoyed the story to stick with it to the end! I hope this final chapter answered all -if not most- of whatever questions there were at this point. If not, all the more reason to bring Hancock back later. ;)

I do have another story already in mind, so let's hope that goes as well as I feel this one did. It's going to be more "cute" than this one -lots of Luffy X Nami lovey-dovey moments, considering it'll take place after this one -but I hope to keep plenty of adventure mixed in!

Oh, and I'm potentially considering becoming a beta reader :) We'll see though. :P

Thanks again! All the reviews up to this point have made me smile so much -you're all so supportive and I love it! You guys rule! :)

~Foxchika


End file.
